This Is How A Heart Breaks
by supernovagirl99
Summary: Kagome runs into Inuyasha's reincarnation. Maybe she was meant to be with that soul and she just met it in the wrong place at the wrong time. "This is How A Heart Breaks" by Rob Thomas. Complete.
1. Don't you want to go for a ride

_Don't you want to go for a ride_  
_Just keep your hands inside_  
_And make the most out of life_  
_Now don't you take it for granted_

* * *

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to punch you in the face," InuYasha huffed in frustration as he sunk deeper into the steaming hot spring.

"I'm merely pointing out there are worse things than marrying a pretty girl and settling down," Miroku replied innocently, "Surely the thought has crossed your mind."

"What about I will punch you in the face do you not understand?" InuYasha sneered as he narrowed his eyes.

"Such a violent threat," Miroku laughed softly as he arched a single brow, "An empty one as well."

"Empty, huh?" InuYasha snorted as he adjusted himself to lean against the edge, "Go on then. Try me."

"Kagome-sama is in love with you," Miroku stated bluntly with practiced ease as he had done multiple times in the past with a cocky smirk before his face fell and he sighed, "I am also aware you do not share her feelings. If you do not love her, if you truly do not want her, you should tell her and allow her to..."

The monk really should have seen the punch coming.

"Well can't say I didn't warn ya," InuYasha sniffed pointedly as he rolled his shoulders and settled back down.

"You _actually_ punched me," the monk groaned with a slight chuckle.

"Yup," InuYasha acknowledged casually with a shrug.

"I can't _believe_ you punched me," Miroku huffed with an indignant glare.

"Told ya I would," InuYasha commented with an indifferent shrugs before slowly sinking back into the water. Miroku rubbed his jaw for a moment as he continued to glare at the half-demon who seemed completely nonplussed by their conversation _or_ the fact that he'd just punched his friend in the face.

"I don't need advice from someone like _you_," InuYasha finally sighed, "Not like you're a love expert."

"Fair," Miroku chuckled softly as he rolled his eyes and continued massaging his jaw, "Still what I said is true. If you truly have no interest in Kagome-sama, you should tell her. She's waiting for you."

"And what? Have her run off with the flea bag wolf?" InuYasha scoffed as he crinkled his nose in disgust, "Or worse, stay with that human boy in her time?"

"How is being with a human worse than being with Koga?" Miroku asked with thinly-veiled amusement.

"Just is," InuYasha replied dismissively as he stood up and prepared to dry off. He paused for a moment before glancing at the monk, "I'll tell her, okay? Just...just not now."

Miroku gave his friend a chiding look but otherwise didn't comment.

It was a short time later that InuYasha was heading towards their encampment fully clothed and dried and...

Hopelessly torn.

Yes, okay, he maybe...just maybe...wanted Kagome. Just a little. Sure, anyone with eyes thought she was attractive. And kind. And smart. And...and pretty damn near perfect. Not in general. Woman was clumsy as hell and her temper left little to be desired but...but she was _perfect_. For him. _Everything_ she did made him feel...

It was a problem. Such a problem. A huge, giant pain in the ass. Yeah, Kagome was a different person but that soul and him had a history. A history involving death and heartbreak and...and having happiness ripped away just when things seemed...

Okay, so in theory, he admits he has..._feelings_ for the girl. From the _future_. Who only can come here because of the jewel. That was almost complete. And which they were hunting with the intent to _destroy_. Which means that at _some_ point guess what'd be ripped away from him _again_? Yeah. Her. Oh and let's just put the idea out there that she does stay and they're together. The track record for women who loved him was dismal at best. Mother died young. Kikyo died young. Both arguably because of _him_. So why would he ever, _ever_ try to start something that could only end _badly_? He'd have to be the most self-hating, clueless bastard...

And yet the thought of her being with _anyone_ else made his skin crawl. Let's say the jewel being destroyed didn't shut off the well. At least with Koga, as much as he hated to admit it, it was palatable. Should she be able to stay here, he might not have her but at least there'd be a chance he'd see her. They could still be friends. She'd still be in his life. That _human_ kid? The probability of her staying here were slim to none.

Huffing in frustration, InuYasha drug his claws through his hair and watched as Kagome moved a pot of water over the fire to boil. The firelight illuminating the delicate features of her face...

InuYasha shook his head. Yeah, not now. Not yet. All and all he was a selfish bastard. He knew the minute he told her what he'd decided...

He'd lose her.

And he couldn't lose her.

Not yet.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Yuka rattled on about some new store in the shopping mall, Kagome's head lolled forward and her eyes drooped. That all nighter had been a terrible, _terrible_ idea. It was all she could do to stay upright and anything she was supposed to be hearing was going in one ear and out the other._Why_ she had agreed to go out to lunch...

"Oh look it's Hojo," Ayumi suddenly chirped and Kagome groaned softly. No, no, no, no...

"Higurashi!" Hojo enthused as he quickly made his way over shadowed by...

Eyes flying open, Kagome was suddenly wide, _wide_ awake. It wasn't possible.

"It's so good to see you," Hojo continued with a broad smile that faltered when he realized she wasn't staring at him, "Oh, how rude of me. This is, uh, Jiro. He's in my year."

"Jiro," Kagome murmured suspiciously as she gave the boy a once over, "Is that so?"

Blushing, Jiro looked very uncomfortable. That wasn't the only thing he looked. It was like someone had cloned InuYasha's human form, cut his hair and deposited him in front of her.

"Been in school long?" Kagome asked dryly as she gave the boy a knowing smirk.

"Oh, we've been friends since pre-school," Hojo laughed awkwardly as he tried to keep his composure and Kagome's face fell, "So, what are you doing later today, Higurashi? There's a new movie out and...well, would you be available?"

"Not today," Kagome mumbled miserably as she quickly picked up her backpack and scooted out of the booth, "Maybe some other time. I've got to go."

"Well at least let me walk you home," Hojo protested a little desperately and he moved to shield the perceived competition that was Jiro from her view, "It's the least I could do."

"No, no," Kagome chuckled nervously as she tried to make her escape, "Just really tired."

"All the more reason," Hojo pressed and Kagome cringed.

"Fine, fine, sure. That'd be great Hojo," Kagome replied with a very forced smile, "That's be...super."

By the time Kagome got home she was internally screaming. That Jiro guy had accompanied them much to the ire of Hojo and the mortification of Kagome. Not only had she openly gaped at the guy but she was enough of a moron to think even for a second that it might've been InuYasha. She'd even...

"Thanks for walking me home," Kagome bid her farewell as earnestly as she could under the circumstances, "I, uh, really appreciate it."

"No problem," Hojo commented with a happy relieved smile. Not once on the way had Kagome paid any attention to Jiro and that meant, in Hojo's mind at least, that he still had a chance. Jiro, for his part, seemed to be taking inventory of the situation and had remained quiet himself.

With another forced smile, Kagome quickly turned and darted up the stairs without so much as a glance back. Without thinking, she ran, dropping her backpack on the way, and jumped straight into the well.

As per the norm, InuYasha was there waiting for her and, also, per the norm he was pissed.

"Took you long enough," he snapped harshly as he yanked her up and glared, "Two days. That's what you said. Two. Days. This is day three. I was on my way to get you. You want to tell me what the hell..."

"Wouldyoueverliveinmytime?" Kagome blurted out, "Andifyoudidwouldyoupretendnottoknowme?"

"What the...no! Of course not," InuYasha snorted - his anger momentarily forgotten, "Why would I do that?"

Nodding once, Kagome visibly deflated as realization that it truly wasn't InuYasha pretending to be some guy named Jiro. Of course it wasn't. She was being stupid. So, so stupid.

"I don't know," Kagome finally mumbled before heading back towards the well, "Forget I said anything."

"Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha hissed as he moved to grab her arm.

"Sit boy," Kagome sighed as she swung a leg over the lip of the well and InuYasha crashed to the ground, "Forgot my backpack. I'll be back later, okay?"

And with that she was gone. She arrived back on her side of the well knowing full well he was probably hot on her trail when she saw the last person she wanted to see standing at the top of the Well house with her backpack in hand.

"Jump into old wells often?" Jiro chuckled as he dangled her backpack and Kagome had to fight not to roll her eyes. Of course he had to _sound_ like InuYasha too. Great. Just fricking great.

"Why do you care?" Kagome huffed as she slid off the lip and stomped up the short staircase before ripping the backpack out of his grasp. Jiro didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"Just curious," he chuckled as he followed the angry girl back towards the house, "Your name is Kagome, right?"

"Yes," Kagome hissed as she glared at the boy over her shoulder.

"Well Kagome, I noticed your little stare back at McDonalds," he began leadingly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Hojo did too. Made me promise not to try anything."

"Lovely," Kagome clipped back as she wrinkled her nose and prayed the guy would just leave.

"Too bad I'm so forgetful," Jiro continued cockily as he grinned and paused when Kagome finally turned to face him, "Go out with me."

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome huffed as she agitatedly tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"You. Me. Food," Jiro continued as he shrugged nonchalantly, "I can pick you up Saturday at eight?"

"I don't..." Kagome began before she swallowed thickly. Would it be so bad to go with him? To pretend just for an evening that this Jiro guy was InuYasha? He certainly looked the part. Wrinkling her nose, she tried to beat down the feeling of wrong at the thought. He wasn't InuYasha. Maybe a reincarnation of Inuysha, sure, but he...

Kagome's eyes widened. If she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, maybe this was Inuyasha's reincarnation and maybe, just maybe the reason she...liked InuYasha so much is that she was meant to be with that particular soul and just wound up meeting him too early. Five hundred years too early. That this Jiro was who she was supposed to be with and the jewel just messed things up.

"I don't know if I'll be here," Kagome finished before giving him a coy smile, "But maybe next time I'm back, I could give you a call?"

"I knew you weren't interested in Hojo. You never gave him that line or I'd've never heard the end of it," Jiro chuckled as he whipped out his cell phone, "Give me your number and I'll text you real quick."

"Oh, I don't actually know my number," Kagome replied awkwardly as she blushed furiously and fumbled with her backpack, "But if you'll write it down..."

A short distance away, hidden in the Well house, InuYasha watched on with heartbroken and terrified eyes. Watching Kagome talking, flirting with a guy that smelled like him, talked like him _and_ looked like him. If he didn't know better, he would've thought it _was_ him except...except it wasn't. There were subtle differences. Enough to crush any belief that maybe in some roundabout way he was in two places at once. The guy was human, for one. His hair was a slightly different texture and he was definitely taller.

The longer he watched the harder it was to breathe. He saw Kagome give his copy a piece of paper and smile that special smile usually reserved for him and him alone. Was this guy a better version of him? A happier version who didn't come from a broken home, wasn't jaded and bitter, treated her well and who wouldn't be afraid to tell her he loved her if it came down to it? Aversion of him that Kagome could love?

Would she toss him aside? Would she even _tell _him? His heart struggled to beat. He couldn't lose her yet. Not yet. His soul died a little when his copy reached up and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Okay, it wasn't even a matter of yet but _ever_. He was wrong. So, _so_ wrong. So stupid. Maybe...maybe if he said something now it wouldn't be too late? Kagome giggled and blushed. InuYasha wanted to vomit.

Unable to take any more, the half-demon quickly turned and jumped into the well.


	2. Now to the other side

_Life is like a mean machine_

_It made a mess out of me_

_And let me come between_

_Like an anchor dream, I was stranded_

* * *

Miroku watched the taijiya's hindquarters speculatively and weighed his options. On the one hand, her rear called to him and his hand craved to fondle it. On the other, his jaw was still very sore. Sighing, the monk made his mind up and was about to act when something fast suddenly gripped his arm out of nowhere and literally dragged him into the nearby treeline.

"I think you broke my arm!" Miroku swore softly as InuYasha released him. Rubbing the smarting appendage, Miroku gave the half-demon a withering glare that faded when he saw the look on his friends face.

"I need help," Inuysha blurted as he paced anxiously and growled, "You know, _advice_."

"I thought you didn't want my advice," Miroku commented coolly. He wasn't entirely ready to forgive him for the non-severe injuries the half-demon inflicted, "I believe I have _bruises_ to prove your opinion on that matter."

"Well I need it now," InuYasha snarled as he thrust his hand in his hair and sighed heavily, "Kagome is being courted by a..._human_ in her era."

"I am aware," Miroku sighed as he arched a single brow.

"No, not _that_ one," InuYasha corrected with increasingly agitation - his pacing intensifying as he gestured at nothing in particular, "A different one. This ones a threat."

"I thought you were intending on telling her you were not interested," Miroku replied dryly as he gave InuYasha a once over.

"I never said that's what I was gunna tell her," InuYasha huffed defensively as he paused and folded his arms across his chest, "Just that I was going to tell her soon."

"_Right_..." Miroku hummed skeptically, "And this human who is now courting her...you actually believe he's a threat whereas you did not truly believe your former competition was competition at all."

"I need to do something now. As in _today_," InuYasha sighed exasperatedly as he began pacing again, "What do women like? What do I say? I have to get this right. I have to be better than him."

"This suitor seems to bother you a great deal," Miroku hummed bemusedly, "He must be very impressive to strike fear into your heart."

"I dunno that impressive is the right word," InuYasha mumbled under his breath as his pacing quickened, "Just what do I tell her?"

"The truth," Miroku chuckled - far more amused than the situation dictated.

"Okay but _how_?" InuYasha groaned as panic welled in his chest, "Do I just come out and say it or do I wait for a sign or something or..."

"Well start by not insulting her constantly," Miroku hummed with thinly veiled amusement, "Perhaps compliment her on occasion. Allow her longer lengths of time..."

"No," InuYasha blurted as fear and panic flashed across his face faster than he could mask it.

"Accompany her then," Miroku sighed as he realized that allowing Kagome to go home unsupervised might be a bad idea if this unknown stranger was indeed courting her.

"What if she says no?" InuYasha argued as he began pacing again, "I say I'll give her more time and she won't let me go with her. What then?"

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Miroku chuckled as he shook his head, " I have never seen you in such a state. This suitor must really be quite a sight to behold."

"You have no idea," InuYasha breathed as he ran his claws over his scalp and tried to decide whether to confess exactly what was courting Kagome. It might help but on the other hand...

"He's me," InuYasha finally sighed as the monk blinked once in surprise, "Not me, me. My reincarnation or something."

"Oh," Miroku hummed thoughtfully before sighing, "You do realize that for there to be a reincarnation..."

"I know what it means," InuYasha snapped, "It means sometime in the next five hundred years I die. That's not what bothers me. It's...well if Kagome came back _better_ than Kikyo than what does it mean for this bastard? Maybe it was just some giant mistake she fell into the well and she's _supposed_ to be with _that_ guy!"

"You're overthinking this," Miroku tried to placate his friend, "Just admit to Kagome-sama how you feel. It's that simple."

"The hell it is!" InuYasha hissed before seeming to calm down and sighing shakily, "I'll...I'll just compliment her more. Lay off the insults. See...see if she notices. Then I'll tell her."

"Tell her first," Miroku advised with a heavy sigh, "Otherwise it may end badly for you my friend. Although you may already be too late."

"That's not helpful," InuYasha growled as he advanced and Miroku held up both hands.

"Please do not injure me further," Miroku groaned as he turned to head back to camp, "I have weapons of my own and would have no trouble sealing you back onto a tree."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Letting out a long steadying breath, InuYasha tried to calm his frazzled nerves as Kagome arrived on his side of the portal. She'd just had a test. Just ask her about the test and assure her she did well. That wouldn't be too hard. A good segue way even into another compliment even. Maybe even tell her she smells nice. That made her happy that one time.

Nodding once to himself, he reached in and *gently* lifted her out of the well. Putting on what he thought was a charming smile, he even took her monstrosity of a backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"You, uh, smell real good today," InuYasha tried before cringing at the way his voice shook slightly. Clearing his throat, he continued awkwardly, "How did your test..."

"What did you do?" Kagome sighed as she smirked and glanced up at him.

"What do you mean what did I do?" InuYasha huffed as he struggled to keep his temper in check.

"You did _something_," Kagome speculated as she searched his face, "You're never this nice."

"I can be nice!" InuYasha clipped back much harsher than he intended even as he smacked himself mentally. Was he really that awful to her normally that she didn't believe him now? The thought made him queasy.

"Uh huh," Kagome giggled softly as she reached up and tweaked his ear - taking his grimace for annoyance rather than seeing it for what it was, "Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I didn't do anything," Inuyasha insisted as his temper flared and he quickly damped it down, "I just wanted to know how your test went."

"You've never asked about my tests," Kagome pointed out as she continued giving him a knowing smirk, "_Ever_."

"Well I'm askin' now. How was your test?" Inuyasha huffed in frustration. Why was she making this so difficult?

"Fine I guess," Kagome replies as she gave him a suspicious once over, "Why are you being so weird?"

InuYasha huffed and stormed ahead as his stomach churned. He didn't insult her that often. Not...not enough to justify her acting all suspicious just because he asked her about a test. The scent thing he could understand but...but...

Maybe Miroku was right. Maybe he just needed to come out and say what needed to be said.

Slowing down, he tried to steel himself as he waited for her to catch up.

"Are you _okay_?" Kagome asked in a concerned tone as she caught up and frowned. InuYasha glanced at her and tried to find the courage to tell her...something...but for once in his life, his courage failed him.

"I'm fine," he sighed miserably before continuing on. Later. He'd say it later.

Kagome merely looked completely confused and a little frightened. What the hell had happened that would ever cause him to act like this? Was he trying to apologize for something? This wasn't his _usual_ way of apologizing. Could it be something so awful he was going out of his way to be kind?

A terrible, awful, no good thought occurred to her.

Was he going to go with Kikyo and trying to soften the blow? Strangely, instead of the usual dread she felt at the idea, she almost felt _relieved_. It would give her the sign she was looking for that she was just trying to get the wrong InuYasha. Not that Jiro was InuYasha per se. But if InuYasha picked Kikyo, which he had every right to do, then that was the match for this era. Not that she thought they were soul mates or anything, the thought just gave her some comfort. There would finally be an explanation as to why she fell for him so quickly. Why she loved him so completely despite...well despite _everything_. It wasn't like he felt that way about her. He wasn't even particularly nice to her. This strange encounter being one of the few and far between. Why would he? He already had his match here who he loved and Kikyo, her prior incarnation, had loved _this_ InuYasha. And Jiro...maybe that was meant to be _her_ version and this whole jewel quest just confused things.

Shaking her head, Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. She barely knew this guy. For all she knew, meeting Jiro was just a coincidence. Or maybe he was a serial killer and going on that date was how she'd die having been trapped by the smooth talking, clone of her unrequited love. Surely, over time and even maybe in her future, there were dozens of girls who looked like her and dozens that looked like him. Here she was putting so much stock in a five minute conversation that she actually, for a moment, wasn't that concerned about the possibility that the guy she knew she loved might get killed out of some misguided sense of loyalty.

Cringing, Kagome's face fell as her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. Was she really *that* desperate?

She didn't deserve either of them.

"Hey," Kagome murmured as she caught up to the distracted looking half-demon who glanced at her in mild exasperation, "I'm sorry. My test went well. I think I might have even passed but I pulled an all nighter and..."

"An all nighter," Inuyasha repeated as he tried to act like that was something he'd heard of before, "So you didn't sleep yesterday? Your test was yesterday, right?"

"This morning."

"So you didn't sleep last night."

"Well no but..."

"Do you..." InuYasha sniffed as he cleared his throat as *another* opportunity presented itself, "Would you want to go home then? Take a nap or something?"

Kagome cringed slightly as the nasty thought wormed back into her mind. At least this time that feeling of dread was back. *Why* did she want that again?

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Humans need sleep."

"If you wouldn't mind, yeah...that'd be nice."

"Would you, uh, mind if I came with you?"

His heart stopped and he couldn't breathe as he waited anxiously for her reply. If he sent her back without him he knew it was a risk. She might not take a nap at all. On the other hand, showing he cared if she was tired would earn him some type of brownie points which he apparently needed.

"That'd be nice," Kagome smiled as she reached out and held his hand, "Let me drop off some things and then we can head back."

InuYasha sighed in relief. Maybe he still had a chance. He wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed.


	3. Feels so good

_ And I'm steady though I'm starting to shake_

_And I don't know how much more I can take_

* * *

Hojo visibly deflated as his friend preened and gloated. Jiro had always been self-centered and full of himself but this was a new low even for him.

"I honestly just don't remember you saying anything," Jiro laughed dismissively before he took a swig of his coke and shrugging, "Besides dunno why you were interested. Not really your type. She's _easy_"

"Higurashi is _not_ _easy_," Hojo hissed as he narrowed his eyes and glared, "She is..."

"Oh please, she doesn't know the first thing about me and _still_ agreed to a date," Jiro snorted as he rolled his eyes, "I bet if I just turn up the charm, it'll be no time at all before..."

"No," Hojo interrupted heatedly as he shook his head and frowned, "No. That is not okay. She is an amazing person and if you hurt her..."

"You'll do _what_?" Jiro challenged as he gave Hojo a skeptical glare, "Force herbs down my throat? Give me a break."

"I'll kick your ass all the way to next week," Hojo sneered as he grabbed his coat and stood up, "You...you...I can't believe you. I never thought you were capable of...of...know what? I'm going to tell her what a...a giant _jerk_ you are and..."

"Yes, because when you talk she _listens_," Jiro laughed completely nonplussed, "She's easy. You'll see."

Hojo shook with anger but otherwise didn't comment as he pushed his way through the overly crowded McDonalds and out the door.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sighing heavily, InuYasha rested his chin atop his arms and his arms atop the bed where Kagome m lay sleeping. With a sad, wistful expression he reached out tentatively and gently moved a stray hair behind her ear. It wasn't lost on him that his future incarnation had done the same thing a few hours earlier. It wasn't lost on him that he, in fact, had gotten to see what his soul would one day become. In a way it was kinda nice. Knowing he had a soul. After being told time and time again he was some soulless monster, there were times he almost believed the masses. Yeah it meant he died at some point but everyone died. It was just life.

It wasn't lost on him the irony of pushing her away only to realize he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything. Jewel included.

Sighing, InuYasha pouted as he slid his arm back under his chin. Was he really *that* awful to her normally? Sure, he had been pushing her away and hard. *Why* he'd done that he'd never know. He called her names and tried to stop her from going home but she wasn't a saint either. His face had made enough craters to prove it too. He might not be good enough for her but honestly he couldn't even keep track of how many times he'd almost died for her. The number of injuries he'd gotten making sure she didn't. That had to count for something, right? Was Kagome interested in this guy because she actually liked him as a person or because she too had realized it was a reincarnation? If it was the latter, that had to mean she liked him. You know, _that_ way. Didn't it? And maybe he would get her in the end. Just maybe not in this lifetime.

Kikyo would definitely understand that thought, he mused silently. After all, she'd all but said that not too long ago. She didn't care who he ended up choosing so long as it was either her or Kagome since they had the same soul. Unfortunately, he wasn't at that point yet and, for him at least, that wouldn't be as easy a pill to swallow. Kikyo's bizarre conflation of herself and Kagome was not something he could _ever _understand. He was *not* this guy from the future and that guy sure as hell wasn't him.

Still, he could try to be nicer to her but what then? No one had ever talked to him about courting. Well, okay, except Miroku and usually it was about things he didn't really *want* to know. He had been kinda helpful today though. That was something. Better than anyone else had ever done.

The worst part was that he wasn't entirely sure whether he actually..._liked_ her so much or whether he only wanted her because his future incarnation seemed to like her. Maybe the guy in the future liked her because in the here and now he...he...

Amber eyes widened in realization before clenching in pain as a long, heavy sigh left the half-demon's lip. If he was honest with himself, he didn't just like her. He loved her. A lot as it turned out. InuYasha cringed and buried his face in his arms. Ah _hell_, he *loved* her and had ruined _everything_ because he was too stupid to realize it. What was *wrong* with him?! What the hell was he supposed to do if she _didn't_ choose him? What if she didn't love him back?! If she treated him how he'd been treating her, there would be no way in hell he would ever, _ever_ be interested. When she showed him compassion and understanding, he...he...

Letting out a shuddering sigh, InuYasha groaned softly. If today was any indication, she thought the only time he'd be nice to her was if he wanted something or had something to hide. Which, honestly, was fair. He did want something. He wanted her. _And_ he was hiding the fact he wanted her.

God, he was such a selfish bastard.

"InuYasha," he heard Kagome's tired whisper and he nearly fell backwards in surprise, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped back harsher than he intended in his surprise before mentally screaming before trying to do some damage control in panic, "Just, uh, tired is all."

Wait, did he just say he was tired? Since when did he *admit* he was tired?! Which wasn't even *true* by the way! Since when did he _lie_ to her?! This was a slippery slope. This was a dangerous, slippery, _slippery_ slope. InuYasha cringed.

"You should take a nap too," Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms behind her head and arched her back, "I wouldn't mind."

Screaming internally, the poor half-demon had to beat down the part of himself that wanted to crawl into bed with her and cuddle. A pathetic excuse of a man he might be but _cuddling_? Half-demons didn't *cuddle*. That...that...actually sounded really, _really_ nice. Amazing even. Just...he knew that wasn't what _she_ meant so he needed to dampen his sudden, previously unknown, persistent...

Stupid human emotions. Making him all conflicted.

"Not tired," InuYasha huffed - trying to keep his composure as he realized how stupid that sounded in context - as he sat back on his haunches and rolled his eyes, "I'm not weak like...like..."

He saw her stretch out and woefully miscalculated. It wasn't her clock she was reaching for after all. As her fingers reached their destination and took one ear between them, InuYasha couldn't help the shaky sigh that escaped, the way his eyes fluttered closed or how he leaned into her touch. Those skillful fingers had never, _never_ caused this type of reaction before and to his dismay, he _loved_ it.

Stupid human emotions.

"Come take a nap," Kagome cooed and he found himself struggling to keep his ear in her hand as she slowly drew it back, "Come on."

It didn't occur to him until it was done that he didn't even realize he'd crawled into bed or settled down with his head in her lap. Praying silently that she kept stroking his ear like that forever. His lips kicked up into a happy little smirk as he rubbed his cheek against her thigh.

"Knew you liked it," Kagome teased softly as she watched him visibly relax and his arm stretched out across her lap. It was so utterly perfect. Beyond anything she had ever dreamed of happening to see him cuddled up against her. To see him look so perfectly and utterly content *for once* instead of his usual grumpy self.

"Do not," InuYasha hummed lazily in protest though he made no move to stop her and turned his nose so that he could nuzzle her stomach. Just when she thought she couldn't love him more...

"Deny it all you want..."

InuYasha had to fight back a smile as he shrugged and pressed his ear more firmly into her hand in reply.

"But you're obviously lying."

The battle to keep a smile off his face was lost as he rubbed his cheek against her leg.

"Maybe."

"There's no _maybe_," Kagome giggled as she leaned down and looked him square in the eye, "I'm onto you mister."

"Are you?" InuYasha questioned playfully as lifted his head so their noses touched, "Are you really?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw something she'd never seen before glowing behind those golden eyes. A something that made butterflies blossom in her stomach and her heart beat a little faster. Deciding to take a leap of faith, InuYasha leaned closer. Raising his hand to the nape of her neck to make sure she couldn't get away. This was it. This was his moment to make his intentions clear. This moment...

"Kagome dear," they both heard her mother call up the stairs - bringing him crashing back down to earth as the miko tensed, "There's someone on the phone for you. They say it's important."

Had just been _ruined_. Inuyasha's heart sank and he released her like it burned as Kagome mumbled an excuse about '_might be about the test'_ and awkwardly maneuvered off the bed to dash downstairs.

She left.

When it should've been _clear_ he was about to kiss her.

She left.

Flopping back onto the bed, InuYasha had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He was such an idiot. Why the hell did he ever think something could have happened? If it *was* possible that she liked him like *that* she would've...would've...

Oh and _then_ heard her talking to the very _male_ stranger on the phone. Heard her discussing a date she had planned. Yes, he knew what that meant. Sure, it might have been arranged beforehand but...but for her to still be talking about it...like she hadn't been...like he wasn't...like...like what just happened meant _nothing_.

Maybe it _was_ nothing to her. Maybe it didn't mean a _damn_ thing and he was just an idiot for getting his hopes up.

Releasing a shaky breath, InuYasha swallowed the bile that rose as he got to his feet and, with a lingering glance at the door, exited via the window.

It was a few moments later that a conflicted and completely irked Kagome climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Of course it'd be Hojo who interrupted this moment. If it hadn't been for the fact that her test was that morning, she wouldn't have even bothered but no, it was _Hojo_. Telling her that the incarnation of InuYasha was some giant jerk who wanted to use her. InuYasha would never, _never_, _**never**_ do something like that. **_Never_**. It didn't make any sense that his reincarnation would be like that. Souls couldn't change _that_ much. After all Kikyo, before her unfortunate rebirth, had been kind and loving from what she'd heard. They both had spiritual powers, they both loved InuYasha...to be honest, not all that much was different except for what was created by nurture rather than nature.

Hojo was just jealous. Just...Kagome arrived back into her bedroom and to her dismay, there was no half-demon in sight.

"InuYasha?" Kagome murmured as she looked around awkwardly and her heart sank, "Where did you go?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Jiro sniffed once in disgust as he glared down at his phone. Hojo could be so annoyingly self-righteous. Wasn't his fault Kagome didn't like him. Hojo could literally have any girl he wanted except the one he actually wanted. Just another sob story about a '_nice guy_' who whined about women they liked not liking them. His old friend was basically stalking her anyway. Creeping her out and throwing gifts at her when she clearly didn't want them. Not that Jiro really knew that for himself. Just knew from second hand accounts. Their friends had been ragging Hojo for ages now.

And suddenly Hojo wanted to cause problems because the girl of his dreams wanted someone else. It was just..._sad_. Utterly pathetic really. This girl was just another bimbo hiding behind a pretty face. Fun, sure, but nothing noteworthy. His old "friend" had never acted like him dating random girls had been a problem before. Hell, Hojo even joked that he'd be a confirmed bachelor when they got older. Bouncing from girl to girl forever. Upgrading to a new model every so many years. What happened to *that* Hojo? Why did he care so much about this girl to the point where he'd ignore five missed calls on top of several texts over _her_?! That was crossing the line. So much for years of friendship.

"Fine," Jiro sneered as he angrily thrust his phone into his pocket, "You're gunna be like that? Fine. See if I care. This girl so special you'd throw me to the curb? Good. I'll show you how '_amazing_' your precious Higurashi is and then you'll be sorry."


	4. You Could Cry

_Well this is it now_  
_Everybody get down_

* * *

Miroku sighed heavily as he sank into the hot spring and glanced at the depressed looking half-demon. InuYasha has been like this for the past week or so and had taken to actively avoiding Kagome if he could help it. At one point Kagome even tried to goad him into a fight only to find that he simply gave up and acquiesced to whatever blatantly stupid thing she told him she was going to do. If Miroku remembered correctly, she had demanded they stop mid-day and stay through the night so she could study which should have elicited quite a reaction. It hadn't.

There was only one reason why that would be.

"Kagome-sama rejected your advances, didn't she?" Miroku asked after a long awkward silence as he pursed his lips and waited for an answer he knew would never come. When the Inuyasha's ears merely pinned against his head in response, Miroku cringed and shook his head, "You must have been mistaken. Misunderstood in some way."

InuYasha gave the monk a side-eyed glare before huffing and averting his eyes back towards the steaming water.

"Try again, my friend," Miroku pressed with a sigh, "I'm confident she loves you. More than I've ever been confident of anything."

Another long awkward silence ensued before InuYasha finally replied.

"I tried to kiss her, and she left," InuYasha mumbled gruffly before adding with a dejected sigh, "To answer a call from my reincarnation."

"He called on her then?" Miroku asked for clarification. InuYasha shook his head.

"They have these things where you can talk to someone far away," InuYasha sighed, "You can call on someone with the thing. Think they're named phones but...but I'm not sure."

"Fascinating," Miroku breathed before furrowing his brow - momentarily distracted, "How does it work?"

"How should I know," InuYasha sighed miserably as he gestured at nothing in particular, "I don't understand half the things in her world. I don't belong there, remember?"

Miroku didn't like this seemingly broken InuYasha. It was so unlike him. From what he heard when he spied on the girls, InuYasha had reacted to the seemingly out of the blue heartbreak that had been the disaster with Kikyo by turning to his default emotion. Anger. This...this was a side of InuYasha he had never known even existed. A pity party as Kagome would call it. It was as irritating as it was troubling. InuYasha was better than *this*.

Something had to be done.

"Are you confident that this suitor is indeed your reincarnation?" Miroku asked cautiously as he turned to face his friend, "I feel as though you are projecting. Assuming that he is similar to yourself in heart and mind. It is entirely possible that he is vastly different than yourself."

InuYasha shook his head.

"He smelled like me. Looked like me," InuYasha explained with a sad smile, "Even if he's _worse_ than I am now, Kagome made me a better person, so I figure she'll make him..."

Okay, this was getting old. This was not the man he had come to know. The man that was the brother he had never been fortunate enough to have - temper and all. It was so uncharacteristic of InuYasha to seemingly give up over some perceived misunderstanding. Instead, he was being utterly ridiculous.

"Kagome is not Kikyo," Miroku interrupted knowingly and a little harsher than the situation called for honestly earning an irked glance.

"I know she's..." InuYasha snapped harshly before Miroku cut in again.

"I'm not sure you do," Miroku sighed exasperatedly, "Their appearance is similar, and you loved them both, yes, but you made the comment that Kagome-sama is better than Kikyo. You assume, whether you realize it or not, that she is better than Kikyo because of who Kikyo had been in life. Because somehow her soul learned a lesson of some kind. The reality is that she is her own person solely because she is a completely _different_ person. Yes, she is drawn to you but that had little to do with Kikyo and more to do with the experiences you have shared with her. In truth, I am skeptical that Kikyo ever truly loved you. You do realize Kagome loves you of her own volition?"

Inuyasha's nostrils flared and he growled menacingly but didn't deny the monks observation that he loved the miko from the future.

"You're out of line! Who the hell do you..." InuYasha began angrily before Miroku cut him off urgently. Somewhat relieved to see that spark of anger.

"Tell me this. Why was it so easy to turn her against you? For you to turn on her?" Miroku challenged as he steeled himself for the blow he was knew was about to get. Still, it needed to be said. He took a deep breath and continued, "Would you ever believe, were the same circumstances to occur, that Kagome would betray you? Would turn on you? Would lead you on?"

"You've got five seconds to run before I kick your ass," InuYasha growled even as his blood ran cold. It hurt to hear it but...but if he was honest, it was true. Were Kagome to suddenly attack him he'd know instantly something wasn't right. Hell, it had happened before and despite the fact Kagome had stabbed him with poisonous claws, he refused to...

Miroku huffed in frustration as he watched InuYasha withdraw into himself once more. The half-demon failed to notice as his thoughts continued.

Even if Kagome attacked him but seemed relatively normal otherwise, he'd know. He just...would. Maybe...maybe with Kikyo he had just been desperate. And lonely. He didn't like how that thought tasted on his tongue or the way it made his stomach churn. The monk was wrong though. Kagome didn't love him. And...and If Kikyo didn't love him and Kagome didn't love him, then...then...what did that mean about him?

"Kagome-sama loves you," Miroku added like he could read his friend's thoughts as he watched InuYasha's ears droop and the depressed state return, "Try again."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Hey loser," an ebony haired young woman sneered as she looked up from her book. Her appearance suggested she was around twenty, maybe a little older, but the dark circles under her eyes suggested that those twenty years had already taken a toll on her. The couch she sat upon was threadbare. The apartment the couch was situated in was small and unkempt. It was clear everything had seen better days, occupants included.

"Shut up," Jiro sighed exasperatedly as he tossed his backpack against a worn leather chair and flopped down on the unoccupied part of the couch before lolling his head towards his sister, "What are you reading?"

"Why do you care?" the girl replied dismissively as she began reading half-heartedly, "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Might have a date," Jiro replied vaguely as he leaned back and closed his eyes," Pretty girl. Lives at a shrine."

"Thought you weren't over what's her face?" the young woman sighed as she turned a page, "You haven't dated anyone since then. Not really."

"I have too," Jiro huffed defensively as he cracked one eye open and glared, "I've dated lots of girls since then."

"Have you?" came the somewhat disinterested reply, "Have you really?"

"I've had dates," Jiro replied firmly as he crinkled his nose and scowled, "I go out with girls all the time."

"To the place where _she_ works," his sister pointed out as she turned another page, "Those aren't dates. That's next level stalking."

"Well this is different," Jiro snapped back with a faint blush, "I'm not taking her there."

"Where you taking her then?" his sister sighed as she gave him a knowing glance.

"Somewhere. It's not planned yet," Jiro huffed as he folded his arms across his chest and added, "Hojo's pissed at me for asking her out."

"Didn't realize he had that range of emotion," the sister laughed softly as she turned another page, "Why? It's not like you asked out that girl he's always talking about."

An awkward moment of silence before the sister finally looked up from her book and whipped her head towards her younger brother.

"Oh my god, you didn't! Jiro! "she scolded as she reached over and smacked him upside the head, "What's wrong with you?!"

"She never liked him anyway," Jiro defended weakly as he leaned just out of her reach, "And she was into me."

"Still! What about the bro code?! You've been friends with him since you were five and ugh! I can't _believe_ you," his sister scoffed in exasperation, "What did you even _say_ to him?"

"All I did was tell him she wasn't interested in him," Jiro protested weakly, "You know it's true. How many dates has she broken off with him? Ten, _twenty_?"

"Oh yes, because you're the _master_ of tact. What did you _actually_ say?" his sister laughed skeptically as she gave him a disapproving glare.

"I dunno. Things," Jiro lied miserably, "Doesn't matter anyway. He said he was going to tell her I wasn't worth her time. Date probably won't happen anyway."

"Good for him," his sister huffed as she picked up her book once more and sent one last disapproving glare at her brother, "It's only what you deserve. You don't _break_ the bro code."

"You only know of the bro code from How I Met Your Mother. It's not even a real thing," Jiro teased as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. His sister smirked and shrugged as she turned another page.

"Just because I didn't come up with it doesn't make it not exist," his sister hummed pettily, "And you, good sir, have violated the most sacred of codes."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Taking a deep shaky breath, InuYasha tried to calculate his course of action. Maybe Miroku was right. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Woman could be dumb as a rock sometimes. She might not have realized...

He just needed to get her alone. Yeah, that would work. With no annoying brat, no monk watching out of the corner of his eye and no slayer judging him, maybe he wouldn't mess this up.

Nodding once to himself, he casually walked up to Kagome and firmly took her hand before leading her away from camp and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" a very confused Kagome asked as she glanced behind her at her equally confused friends. Well, not all of them seemed confused. Miroku actually looked rather pleased and a little lecherous. That...wasn't _great_.

"Need to talk to you," InuYasha huffed as he continued leading her into the forest - Kagome's confusion only escalated before fear took its place. This was it. He was telling her he was leaving them to go with Kikyo. Why else would he be trying to get her alone? He never tried to get her alone. The times they were alone it just kinda happened or it was because they went to her world and he demanded he go with her to keep her from wasting time.

"What, uh, what are we going to talk about?" Kagome asked nervously when he finally released her hand and turned to face her. Why did he look...afraid maybe? Oh god. This was it. He was leaving.

InuYasha took a steadying breath and prepared to launch into the speech he had been practicing in his head.

It did not go as planned.

"I...I, uh, have feelings," InuYasha blurted before turning a bright crimson and floundering, "For you. I have feelings for you. Not feelings in general. Just...just dammit."

Kagome blinked rapidly as her mind short-circuited. Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair and continued his word vomit - the speech wiped from his mind.

"They're _good_ feelings," InuYasha continued a little desperately while he screamed internally, "Really good feelings."

"O...okay," Kagome finally replied shakily as she tried to dampen down her hope that it meant what she hoped he meant, "So what you're saying is that you like me? As a friend or..."

Maybe she was as stupid as he said she was on occasion.

"Not as a friend," InuYasha huffed in frustration, "You know, feelings. Just...just _feelings, _Kagome. _Feelings_."

InuYasha wanted to die. What was _wrong_ with him? Hell, what was wrong with _her_? She could be so...so...

"So, you like me?" Kagome asked cautiously as she finally allowed hope bloomed in her chest.

"Yeah _stupid_!" InuYasha snapped before his eyes widened in horror and he backpedaled, "Wait, that came out wrong. Yes, yes I like you."

"Oh," Kagome managed to breathe as tears welled in her eyes before she opened her mouth to continue, "I...I never thought..."

InuYasha panicked.

"I'm...I'm okay if we just stay friends. I...I just thought you oughta know," InuYasha breathed anxiously - his face disappearing into the fire rat as he began moving back to camp, "So, uh, I'll..."

"I like you too," Kagome cut him off with a coy smile and Inuyasha melted with relief. A true smile, unlike she had ever seen before, graced his visage and he opened his mouth to reply when...

It was the worst possible moment that a silver soul collector suddenly drifted towards them and Inuyasha froze in mild horror while Kagome merely looked rather dejected. It curled around Inuyasha and began to pull.

"Get off," Inuyasha snapped as he batted the thing away and tried to address a deflated looking Kagome, "I'm not going to see her, okay? I _promise _I'm not about to go see her. We need to...get _off _me you _stupid _bastards!"

"Its fine," Kagome sighed as she moved past him and began going towards camp, "Kikyo is waiting for you. I think...I think I'm going to go home for a bit."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, " Inuyasha protested desperately as another silver serpent arrived and began helping his friend, "Stay right there. Just...just _stay_."

She was eager to get away from him. He knew the minute she left she would gather her enormous backpack and hop through the well. The hanyou couldn't help the look of pain in his eyes.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "I just need some time to think Inuyasha. I'm not going to leave you, I just need to think."

"Why can't you think here?" He spat, more roughly than he intended.

"Because I need some distance to sort things out. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Kagome replied as she sent him a withering glare, "Until you make a decision, this conversation is over and I don't want to hear it. I'm not about to be your side chick."

"Side chick?" Inuyasha repeated as he tried to put together the unknown phrase in his panicked mind and pushed on the surprisingly strong serpents with all his might, "No, no, no, no, wait, wait. I choose you, okay? I choose you. There. I've made my decision. Now you have to stay."

'_Did these damn things have undead super strength or spiritual powers or something?_', Inuyasha cursed silent as he pushed with every ounce of strength he had, '_What the hell?!'_

"Okay, then tell Kikyo that," Kagome countered as she kept walking, "And once you do, you know where to find me."

"Stay dammit," Inuyasha protested as he seriously considered just ripping the inhumanly strong soul collectors to shreds, "It won't take long. I'll...I'll even bring you with me. Come with me. Please."

"Nope," Kagome snorted as she quickened her pace, "I'm not doing that. I'm not going to get dragged only to have you change your mind. I need time to think. Go find Kikyo. You know where you'll find me."

Inuyasha watched her go with mild devastation before a determined scowl took its place. Yeah this was going to be over quick alright. Kikyo had already said she didn't even care if he picked Kagome. Well, more or less anyway. He'd just tell Kikyo he'd made his decision, promise to still avenge her death, maybe even suggest they could still be friends and then he was gunna get Kagome before she even had the opportunity to climb on Kilala's back.

It was that simple.


	5. Now won't you do what I told you

_This is all I can take_  
_This is how a heart breaks_

* * *

Kikyo rubbed the beaded necklace between her fingers as she awaited Inuyasha's arrival. To be perfectly honest, it was growing tiresome knowing as she did that the more time he spent with her reincarnation, the closer the two had become. It was apparent to anyone with eyes that Inuyasha loved the girl and she him. A part of her was happy for him. Happy that he was able to move on with his life. The other part...

Not so much.

It was the latter part that had won out. That had led to this moment. It was her intention to demand he join her. A final cordial attempt to have him make a decision once and for all. He would refuse, of course. Never would he abandon her reincarnation or that group of so-called friends. If he were to join her, it would need to be by force.

Sure enough, responding to her summons, Inuyasha stormed into the clearing - looking rather irked as he had of late if even more so than usual. There was a certain edge to his expression this fine morning. An edge she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"I don't have _time_ for this," Inuyasha spat angrily, "I'll avenge you but I'm going to be with Kagome. You got a problem with it? No? Great. I've got places to be."

InuYasha turned to storm back towards their camp.

"Bold of you to assume I have no problem with you so casually throwing me aside," Kikyo laughed softly and Inuyasha froze. He obviously was not expecting that reaction although why she couldn't possibly fathom.

She watched passively as he slowly turned back around.

"You said you didn't care who I was with so long as it was you or Kagome. I'm choosing Kagome," Inuyasha reminded her as gently as one could through clenched teeth, "I need to go. I don't have..."

"Time for this. You've already said," Kikyo sighed dismissively as she continued fingering the beads in her hand and it was then that Inuyasha noticed them. His eyes widened before snapping back up to the miko's face.

"What are those?" Inuyasha growled low as he took a step backwards and prepared to sprint away if he had to.

"A gift," Kikyo spoke with her usual neutrality as she held them up for his inspection, "Nothing untoward. Considering your decision, at least allow me to bestow you with a parting gift."

Inuyasha might be a lot of things but he wasn't a stupid man. He knew Kikyo had made the beads around his neck which were the bane of his existence. Knew that was pretty manipulative despite the fact she hadn't _actually_ given them to him. Knew that he had just put Kagome in danger and probably himself as well because he was stupid enough to think Kikyo would be fine with what he had to say.

"Do you know that every day I wish for a heart?" Kikyo began casually as she lowered and stared at them sadly. InuYasha cringed and prepared himself for the guilt trip.

"A beating heart," Kikyo continued, "A loving heart."

InuYasha felt like an invisible axe was hanging over his head as he took a small step backwards. This wasn't a guilt trip. There was something else going on here.

"I will avenge you," InuYasha tried - keeping his tone calm and even. His instincts were screaming at him that this woman was a threat. That she was about to attack but he ignored them. Maybe he could still talk his way out of this.

"Yes I desire a heart," Kikyo sighed and the beads began to glow. InuYasha eyes widened in horror and he turned to run as fast as he could to avoid whatever fresh hell was about to go down.

"The heart of the man I will never allow to forget me."

InuYasha was fast but not fast enough. The beads collected around his neck with an audible snap and he collapsed onto the ground completely immobile. Kikyo took her sweet time getting to him and he was ready to give her a piece of his mind except...except...

"You will go to Kagome. Tell her you were mistaken," Kikyo cooed as she knelt down beside him, "You will inform her you have made a decision. You will abandon the girl, your friends and you shall join me from this day forward."

InuYasha tried to roll his eyes and was about to tell her to go to hell when he felt his body moving of its own accord. Kikyo smiled before humming and shaking her head.

"You shall wait until my command to do so," Kikyo amended thoughtfully, "In the meantime, come along."

Inuyasha's heart raced and panic coursed through his veins as his feet began moving on their own.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

It was a few days before Jiro got up the courage to confront Hojo about the hundred or so missed calls. His initial anger and frustration long since faded as cold dread filled his heart. He had done messed up. Royally. He had said things, thought things, done things he deeply regretted. At one point he even wanted to prove that this girl was...but maybe...maybe there was still time to fix this.

"Hey," Jiro murmured awkwardly as he slid into the seat next to Hojo who was glaring at him like looks could kill, "I'm sorry I, uh, asked out Higurashi. It was wrong. I'm not going to go out with her, okay?"

"You called her a slut," Hojo hissed as he slammed his textbook shut and picked up his backpack with the intent to move seats, "You said..."

"Keep your tone down. I know what I said, okay?" Jiro whispered urgently, "I didn't mean it. I don't think she's easy. I just say things sometimes. You know that."

Hojo set his jaw and glared at his friend for a moment.

"Why did you ask her out?" Hojo challenged, "You knew how I felt and you did it anyway. Why?"

Jiro deflated slightly and seemed to mull over what to say.

"I don't know. She seemed to like me so..." Jiro mumbled miserably.

"But you don't actually like her," Hojo commented scathingly, "and you knew I did."

Jiro cringed.

"And for _whatever_ reason, you expected me to be okay with that?" Hojo challenged, "After you insulted her and acted like you were in the right? After I told you not to ask her out, you expect me..."

Jiro sunk down in his seat and sighed.

"I said I'm not going to go out with her. I apologized," Jiro murmured miserably, "I don't know what else to say."

"She already accepted the date?" Hojo asked heatedly.

"Sorta," Jiro admitted as he glanced at the red faced Hojo who seemed to be weighing his options.

"This is how this is going to go," Hojo hissed, "You're going out with her and you're going to act like an asshole. The biggest asshole. You're going to hit on some random chick. You're not going to pay for _anything_. And when the date is over, you are never, _never_ going to talk to her again."

"Wait, what? No!" Jiro scoffed indignantly, "I'm not..."

"You're going to do it," Hojo replied with a coldness Jiro didn't think the guy was capable of, "Or else we're done."

Unsure of what else to say, unwilling to lose his old friend - no matter how toxic this just became - Jiro nodded miserably and sank down further into his chair. Honestly, he'd never seen Hojo act this way. Never heard him say a cross word to anyone and that made him feel that much worse. By doing something impulsive and stupid, he'd just lost his oldest friend. Over a girl. Not even a cute girl. Some ordinary basic girl who was probably dying based on how sick she purportedly was all the time. And worst of all, he'd had the audacity to get mad at Hojo for being mad at him when he was clearly in the wrong. Had said and thought some things he wasn't proud of. What did that say about him? Was he really that awful a person? A selfish, miserable...

"Doesn't your ex-girlfriend work at Ra?" Hojo amended with a satisfied huff, "Take Kagome there. Hit on her and I'll forget any of this ever happened."

Jiro seriously considered letting the friendship go rather than do that but thought better of it. He was the one in the wrong here. He had messed up. If this was what he needed to do to fix it...maybe it was the punishment he deserved. After all, he had been...well...

"O...okay then," Jiro replied as the bell rang and Jiro pulled out his textbook and sighed. He apparently had a date after all. Hoo-fricking - ray.


	6. I Remember

_You take a hit now_  
_You feel it break down_  
_Make you stay while I wait_  
_This is how a heart breaks_

* * *

Inuyasha was starving. Not in the metaphorical sense. No, he was _literally_ starving. Kikyo seemed to have forgotten that living, breathing people, whether humans or demons, actually needed food to survive.

Speaking of things she had conveniently forgotten. He hadn't had anything to drink in a week and he felt like he was about to die of thirst.

On top of all that, he had not slept in a week and how the hell he hadn't collapsed yet was a literal miracle.

Bathroom issues had..._resolved_ themselves much to his horror and shame. He had held everything in for as long as he could, but even without food and water, his bladder and bowels eventually emptied anyway.

At this point, he was almost wishing he would just die already. But, if he were dead, who would protect Kagome? Who would tell her he had not abandoned her? He could only imagine what the others had said to her, especially since neither Kagome or his friends had come looking for him yet. They must have assumed he was capable of leaving them behind. That they meant nothing to him after all. Was he really so awful normally they thought he'd do that? That he lied when he told Kagome he cared for her and wanted more? Well more or less anyway. The thought only made him that much more miserable.

He was filthy, starving, dehydrated, exhausted and heartsick. And from what he could tell, Kikyo couldn't care less whether he was dying or not. Since he was actually dying, he didn't care how tears kept flowing freely from his eyes. An involuntary reaction to be sure that couldn't be stopped by the latest set of beads around his neck that kept him upright and endlessly marching forward.

"Tonight is the new moon," Kikyo spoke suddenly and InuYasha involuntarily turned bleary eyes in her direction, "Tonight we shall rest and recuperate from our journey. You are permitted to seek sustenance."

Although his outer shell showed no outwards sign of the feeling that flooded through his mind, InuYasha felt like he finally, _finally_ had a way to escape and wanted to literally wilt with relief. The beads didn't work on the new moon. He'd found out pretty early on when Kagome was more forgetful about not saying a certain world unnecessarily. He'd braced and prepared to break his nose that night but miraculously it hadn't worked and she hadn't noticed her slip up. He sure as hell never pointed it out either. In all honestly, if the spells didn't work he could probably just take them off himself when he was human he'd just never tried.

Well he sure as hell was gunna try now.

Either way the beads of subjugation or the beads of many horrors wouldn't be able to control him. He could get away under the guise of finding food or wait until she was asleep and run as fast as his damaged body would let him. Take the controlling necklace off if he could and escape this hell. He could get to Kagome. Explain everything. Kagome would forgive him once she knew why he hadn't come for her. She'd take care of him. Feed him. Clean him up. Let him sleep in her bed. Maybe even hold him and kiss him and make the pain go away. He almost wanted to cry at the thought.

"Thank you mistress," came through emotionless reply revealing none of the utter relief he felt. Kikyo nodded and carried on.

"We shall remain nearby the village until the full moon. You will speak to her then," Kikyo continued as they walked through the forest, "The proximity will permit us to hasten our departure."

InuYasha's sleep deprived mind hadn't even noticed but the news was more than welcome. It would be easy, _so_ easy to get to Kagome's time. Silently, he choked back a sob.

A relatively short distance away his friends sat despondently around their campfire. Sango mourning the absence of her friend while Miroku looked guilty and concerned. Shippo however was sniffing madly with a worried look on his face.

"I can smell him," Shippo muttered suddenly - earning a withering glare from the slayer and a hopeful look from the monk. The kit wrinkled his nose, "He smells _awful."_

_"_What do you mean?" Miroku asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Just...just like he hasn't bathed or...and he reeks of fear too," Shippou muttered as he tried to concentrate, "Some relief now though."

Shippo's tiny eyes widened in horror and he turned alarmed eyes at his friends.

"The scent of death is on him," Shippo breathed to which Sango scoffed.

"You're probably smelling Kikyo and I'm sure he can smell us. He's probably afraid Kagome is here and relieved she's not," Sango spat scathingly before cringing when Miroku sent her a withering, somewhat disgusted glare.

"You honestly believe that Inuyasha would abandon us so readily. _Shame_ on you Sango," Miroku replied coldly as he turned to address Shippo, "How far is he?"

"Other side of the forest maybe," Shippo replied hoarsely, "We need to hurry. I don't know...you know what tonight is."

"Indeed," Miroku confirmed as he furrowed his brow, "His normal state may be able to withstand whatever is occurring but his human form..."

"Kikyo is there too," Shippo sighed shakily before casting the pale Sango a fleeting glance, "_She_ smells like graveyard soil."

Sango looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

"We need to approach cautiously," Miroku opined sagely as he got to his feet, "Kikyo is a dangerous adversary."

"Miroku," Sango murmured in a frightened tone of voice, "I didn't mean...I do care if he's..."

Another withering glance cut her off and Sango felt a piece of herself die. Inuyasha had never shown her anything but understanding and acceptance. She had even stolen his sword to hand it over to Naraku. Flat out told them all she would betray them in a second if she thought it would save Kohaku and InuYasha has been the one who told her to stay. Who was the one who forgave her without a second thought and who reassured her on more than one occasion that all was not lost. And yet here she had been casting judgment so arbitrarily. Now that she thought about it, she was rather vocal about her opinion on his perceived betrayal in general and voiced it often. Like she didn't understand how it felt to know someone you cared for was now walking amongst the undead and doing unspeakable things.

"I'll go with you," Sango offered hesitantly after the monk looked to her as though questioning whether to bring her along, "I will. I...I shouldn't have assumed..."

"We can discuss this later. The sun is going to set soon," Miroku interrupted her coldly, "Our priority at this moment is to retrieve Inuyasha before its too late."

Sango nodded numbly as she hoisted her boomerang over her shoulder and climbed on Kilala's back.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kagome sat nervously in the small cafe awaiting the arrival of Inuyasha's reincarnation. She'd arrived early - not wanting to risk Inuyasha himself showing up and trying to explain away why he didn't mean what he'd said. It was time she moved on. Got over the stubborn half-demon who broke her heart over and over and over again. Maybe this Jiro guy would be like Inuyasha and maybe he wouldn't. Either way, it was a good start. A baby step towards healing.

Jiro seemed somewhat nervous as he walked in. Unsure of himself. Less cocky. When he saw her, he offered a tenative smile and made his way over before swallowing thickly and fidgeting in his seat.

"I didn't realize first time I met you but if you lost ten lbs, maybe even twenty you'd be a ten for sure," he laughed with a crimson blush and a strained grin, "You could be really hot if you tried."

"Okay, first of all, thank you for being honest," Kagome snorted sarcastically as she bent down and picked up her purse, "Second of all, I think I'll be going now."

Jiro visibly sagged in relief and she paused. There was something else going on here...

"_Hojo_," Kagome sighed heavily as she smirked and lowered her purse much to Jiro's horror, "He told you to be a jerk didn't he?"

Jiro swallowed thickly as his mind raced. An idea occurred to him.

"I'm not a jerk," Jiro sneered as convincingly as he could, "Just being honest. Not my fault if you could look better."

"Right," Kagome snorted as she rested her chin on her hand and gave him a knowing look, "Listen, the last guy I was, uh, seeing said much worse than that. By all means keep going. Maybe this will put a nail in that coffin too."

Jiro looked unnerved and coughed lightly as he desperately looked around for his ex-girlfriend. This was the part he dreaded most but maybe if he started talking to her this girl would get the hint and end his misery.

"Let me guess," Kagome sighed bemusedly as she watched him glance around nervously - she could recognize that expression on that face anywhere. That mixture of longing, guilt and fear. She'd seen it a thousand times, "Ex-girlfriend issues, right? Maybe even current girlfriend. Probably here on a date of her own or works here or something? Does she look like me?"

"What?" Jiro choked as he eyes grew wide and he looked rather disturbed. Kagome searched his face and chewed her bottom lip before nodding once.

"Ex-girlfriend who you're _not_ over," Kagome concluded before glancing around herself, "Definitely works here."

Jiro began to panic.

"And...I'm guessing Hojo told you to come here and hit on her," Kagome hummed thoughtfully, "Because he thinks that having you push me away will somehow lead me into his arms."

"I...I..." Jiro stammered before sighing in defeat, "Listen. I shouldn't have asked you out in the first place, okay? It was wrong."

"Why?" Kagome asked as she rested her chin on her palm and cocked her head to the side.

"Just was," Jiro groaned as he got to his feet, "We've been friends forever and I just kinda...well..."

"Misguided sense of loyalty. General self-loathing. Check. Check," Kagome laughed to herself as she rolled her eyes, "And let me guess. You aren't _actually_ interested in me."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Jiro mumbled miserably as he tried to head towards the door, "This was a mistake. It..."

"Well we're already here. Might as well eat sushi," Kagome commented with a bemused sigh, "To be honest, this is kinda nice. Made me realize something."

"Realize what," Jiro asked with a resigned sigh as he sat back down and begrudingly picked up the menu.

"This isn't what I want. Been there done that," Kagome hummed as she gave him a timid smile, "I need to branch out. Shake it up a bit."

"You could date Hojo," Jiro offered tentatively although a part of him felt that he didn't really want to be friends with the guy anymore. The more he thought about it, Hojo didn't seem like that great a friend to begin with and after this, he honestly pitied whatever girl he the guy dated next. This whole set up had been...well pretty manipulative and cruel honestly. Maybe Kagome was missing a bullet.

"Oh yes, he seems _lovely_," Kagome snorted sarcastically, "I honestly barely know him. Literally all I know is that his family owns a health store and he loves giving away health products. Oh and he likes me. Enough to force his friend into some weird non-date. There ya go. Three things. Good for me."

Jiro had to bite his lip to keep from laughing before he frowned.

"How did you guess all that?" Jiro asked as he glanced up from his menu, "About the girlfriend and Hojo and..."

"You remind me of someone I know. He is...he was my best friend," Kagome sighed, "Someone I thought I loved."

"The two-timer," Jiro replied sagely as he smirked, "I've heard all about him. Apparently he looks like me a little. Is that why you were staring at me?"

Kagome blushed and didn't reply.

"I'll that as a yes," Jiro teased, "You know they say everyone has a doppelgänger these days. Weird to know mine is so nearby."

Kagome swallowed thickly and coughed, "I know the feeling. The girl he, uh, dated before me looked almost exactly like me."

"Did she?" Jiro laughed as he gave her a strange look, "What are the odds?"

"Just my luck I guess," Kagome mumbled miserably before sighing, "But I'm going to try to move on. Two years out of my life is long enough. I'm still going to be his friend but...but I think it's time I moved on."

"So you agreed to a date with me," Jiro snorted as he gave her a skeptical look, "A guy who looks like your last boyfriend because you're obviously _so_ over him."

"Obviously," Kagome muttered as a deep blush adorned her cheeks, "Give me a break. I'm at least trying."

"Hey, no judgment," Jiro chuckled before putting his menu down, "Listen, why don't we go somewhere else before they take our order? The arcade or maybe the mall. Maybe it's time I start trying too. We can each vent about the fact the people we want don't want us and have a good time while we're at it."

"That sounds fun," Kagome hummed appreciatively, "Not a date though."

"Not a date," Jiro agreed as he got up, "Just two new friends getting to know each other."

And so they left.


	7. When You Used to Be Shy

_Don't you want to go for a ride_  
_Now to the other side_  
_Feels so good you could cry_  
_Now won't you do what I told you_

* * *

InuYasha watched the sun set with morbid fascination. Waited anxiously for the imminent change that would set him free. This was it. This was...

_Not_ good.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, pain like he'd never felt before flooded his system and he staggered under the sheer force of it. It consumed him, clouded his mind. He could almost feel his heart struggle to keep beating and he could barely breathe. The only solace he had was that the power the beads had over him had lifted but it was little comfort. Waiting until he found food to try to take off the beads from hell wasn't an option. It wasn't like anyone was coming for him anyway. He'd have to do this himself or die trying.

Glancing at Kikyo who hadn't seemed to notice his transformation yet, he took a deep, painful breath before reaching up and tugging desperately at the necklace. And tugging. Chocolate eyes widened in horror as realization set in that the beads were _not_ coming off.

'_Kagome_...' Inuyasha thought in panic as he turned on his heel and ran as fast as his abused body would let him. He needed to make it to Kagome before sunrise. Before Kikyo ordered him to do the unthinkable and force him to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to it more so than she'd already done. He could feel himself getting slower and slower. His steps faltering as he forced himself to keep moving forward.

_'It'll be okay. It'll be okay,'_ Inuyasha repeated silently as he kept his feet moving forward, _'You've gotten through worse. This is nothing. All you have to do...'_

A single soul collector stopped him so hard it knocked what little breath he had straight out of him and he crumpled painfully onto the ground with tears welling in his eyes.

_No_.

His arms shook as he tried to force his body to stand up and keep moving but the soul collector smashed into his chest again sending him sprawling onto his back. Despair flooded him as every time he tried to get up the damn thing kept coming at him. This wasn't how he was going to die. Well, okay, he had never expected a peaceful death but he sure as hell wasn't going to die like _this_. Over a hundred years he'd managed to survive. He'd been in worse situations than this. Not that any came to mind at the moment but...but...

His vision blurred and it became a struggle to keep his eyes open - the last blow leaving him gasping for air on his back and agony coursing through every fiber of his being. He had to get up. Had to keep moving.

His body wouldn't listen.

He heard Kikyo approaching casually towards him. Felt a soul collector skim across his cheek making him shudder.

"You will approach her in the morning," Kikyo cooed as she knelt down beside him and ran her cold clammy fingers across his cheek. Swallowing bile, Inuyasha weakly tried to lean away but the movement made lights dance before his eyes and his head spin. Didn't Kikyo realize he wasn't going to _make_ it until morning? He was broken. She'd _won_. Couldn't she just let him _die_ already? Why the _hell_ did she think he _wasn't_ actively dying right now? Kikyo hummed once and added barely above a whisper.

"Once done, you will bring me her heart."

Inuyasha bleary eyes widened in horror. Hands flying up, Inuyasha desperately tugged on the beads with every ounce of strength left as Kikyo laughed softly. They needed to come off. Why wouldn't they come off?!

'_Please_,' InuYasha begged silently as he yanked hard and a soft sob began building in his chest, '_Please. Don't make me do that. I'll do anything else. Anything.'_

The words never left his lips. It was cold. So cold. So hard to move.

As he began to loose feeling in his arms, the full force of reality and devastating panic hit him. Tears began streaming down his cheeks. He didn't _want_ to die but now he was hoping he'd die a little faster. His hands shook as their grip on the beads slacked and his vision blurred. Breathing heavily through his nose, he tried to stay calm and find a happy place. Maybe if he did, he'd die a little faster. Or maybe his mind would become clearer and he'd see a way out of this. He bit back a watery, half-crazed laugh.

Desperately, he conjured up an image of Kagome of his own design. Smiling down at him after having come to his rescue and whispering words he'd never get to hear. Telling him he was safe and he could rest now while she took care of him. The beads were gone. She'd saved him. Saved herself. Scratching the base of his ear while his head rested in her lap. It would be okay to die like that. Like _this_ he amended silently as his heart faltered in his chest and his consciousness flickered. He was safe and loved and...and...warm. It was so cold but...but she'd warm him up. It would be okay because she was there with him. She was holding him and making it all go away. Like she alone had the power to do. She was right here and it was all going to be alright because she found him. She'd found him...

As his mind slowly faded to black, a relieved smile graced his lips and a single tear slid down his cheek. It would be over soon. This was it. Kagome would be safe.

The last thing he registered was a sudden rush of wind.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"You _lied_ to me," Kagome huffed in frustration as she folded her arms across her chest.

"How _dare_ you?" Jiro gasped in mock offense as he held a hand against his chest, "I would _never_."

"Right," Kagome continued as her lips twitched upwards, "So you've never played Mortal Kombat before and yet..."

"I haven't played Mortal Kombat before," Jiro protested before grinning guiltily, "But I have played Tekken which is pretty much the same thing."

"Uh huh," Kagome snorted before taking his hand and leading him back towards the game, "I want a rematch."

Jiro stared dumbly as their intertwined hands before clearing his throat and taking shaky breath.

"I think maybe we should get going actually," Jiro suggested, "It's getting late. The arcade will be closing soon."

"Guess you're right," Kagome pouted before giving him a coy grin, "This was fun though."

Jiro nodded.

"For something that wasn't a date, yeah guess it was," Jiro agreed before fidgeting slightly and trying to decide whether he was really going to cut Hojo out of his life or not. It didn't take him long to make his decision.

"Would you, uh, want to _not_ have a date tomorrow?" Jiro asked casually as they headed towards the door and he opened it for her, "Or next weekend?"

"I think a not date would be..." Kagome laughed before she looked up at the sky and her eyes widened in horror, "The moon."

"Yeah, that happens or did you forget? Jiro laughed as he looked up and saw the new moon or the lack thereof rather before frowning when he looked back down and saw her horrified face, "Wait, what's wrong? Are you a reverse werewolf or...wait, where are you going?"

"I've got to go," Kagome breathed as she gave him an apologetic smile, "But yeah, I'll call you next time I'm available okay? I just...I got to go."

Suspicious but not about to tell her to stay when she looked so scared, Jiro nodded and watched her go before trailing behind her.

For someone as spirited as she seemed to be, something or someone had to have put the fear of god in her to be acting like that.

There was only one thing he could think of that seemed to fit the bill.

Yeah, he'd heard all about the two-timer. Heard he was violent and controlling. During the course of the night too, he'd seen the bruise on her thigh. A deep bruise at that. Not only that but if she was actually as sick as Hojo thought she was, there would've been some signs. There weren't. He had a gut feeling somehow all of that had to do with _him_.

Maybe, just maybe, Kagome needed saving more than anything.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

InuYasha had come to just as they landed in the village. The pain hitting him harder than an oni with a shard. The agony though was what was keeping him awake and with a groan he rolled off Kilala - ignoring his friends startled gasps - and began weakly heading towards the well.

"InuYasha stop," Shippo cried as he rushed after him and tugged on his leg, "You need to..."

"You don't understand," InuYasha replied hoarsely as his steps faltered and he swayed, " I need...Kagome can..."

"You need to rest," Miroku sighed as he too approached and laid a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, "Do you truly want Kagome to see you in such a state?"

Shaking his head, InuYasha tried to shrug his friend off but found the movement made him lose balance and one knee went out. Miroku caught him easily as the half-demon sagged.

"You are in no state to visit Kagome's world," Miroku chided as he bent down and wrapped Inuyasha's limp arm around his shoulder to support him, "You need to rest. Allow us to protect you."

"Where is she?" InuYasha breathed shakily, "The beads...I need her to..to..before..."

His mind couldn't formulated a clear thought. The words just wouldn't come. Black was dancing in the edge of his vision and it was cold. So cold. It hurt to move. To think. To breathe.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku sighed with a cringe, "Will return shortly. I assure you. In the meantime, we shall protect you and prevent Kikyo from taking you without the use of the beads. There are other less painful methods I assure you. For the moment, you need to rest and recover. Have you eaten recently?"

The monk had a feeling he knew the answer already.

"No, no, you don't..." InuYasha whispered as another wave of exhaustion hit him and he stumbled slightly - shaking his head he tried again, "Need..._beads_..."

"When was the last time you ate something?" Miroku continued as he felt himself carrying more and more of Inuyasha's weight. Instead of responding, the half-demon turned human struggled against the monk's hold weakly and sagged a little more as his head lolled.

"You must stay awake," Miroku ordered softly as he adjusted his hold and grunted when InuYasha sank further, "We're almost to..."

Sango appeared at the edge of the village with Kaede hot on her heels. The elderly miko rushed forward and cupped Inuyasha's chin in her head as he stared at her with bleary, unseeing eyes.

"Beads," he whispered hoarsely as he tried to convey what needed to be said through his expression alone.

"Fetch some water child," Kaede instructed Sango solemnly, "Quickly."

**~o~o~o~o~**

Kagome ran like her very life depended on it. The new moon. Tonight, of all nights, she left him alone. They'd be back at the village...hopefully...they always went back when she went home for a few days...

A week. Kagome ran faster. She'd been gone an entire week waiting for InuYasha to make up his mind and tell...tell...

Kagome's pace slowed and her blood ran cold as a thousand ugly thoughts flew through her mind. How could she be so _stupid_?! Letting him go tell Kikyo on his _own_ was like sending someone into a suicide mission and what had she done? Blamed him for not showing up and instigated a _date _when InuYasha might be...when...

Kagome began sprinting down the street and slid to a stop before changing direction and running towards the subway. She had to get home. She needed to make sure...

Another ugly thought occurred to her as she bounced nervously as she waited for the right train to get there. Why would his reincarnation magically appear _now_? Wait...

Reincarnation requires you to die first which meant...meant...could it be that she'd condemned him to...to...why didn't she just go with him?! Because it would be _awkward_? Who fricking _cared_?! How many times had Kikyo tried to kill him or her or...

Kagome wanted to throw up as the train pulled into the station and she launched herself on board. How could she do this to him? How could she be so...so...

Panic and self-loathing welled in her chest as she sank down into a seat. Burying her face in her hands she sobbed.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kikyo sighed contentedly as she sat down upon the grassy hill and stared down at the village in the distance. Yes, Inuyasha was gone for now but that would soon be remedied through little to no effort on her part. The last time she had attempted to bring him to hell his strength and resolve to stay with the girl had allowed him to break free of her spell. She needed him weak. _Dying_. So incapacitated he couldn't break free. He needed to be broken.

She knew it was only because of the girl that he'd survived this long. His resolve to stay by Kagome's side strong enough to keep his heart beating despite his otherwise defeated body. Once the girl was out of the way, his will to live would vanish and then they could move on into the afterlife. Together.


	8. Once we were so fine

_I remember when you used to be shy_  
_Once we were so fine, you and I_

* * *

InuYasha lay on the brink of consciousness. He was not sure how much longer he could hold on, or if he should even try. In fact, he probably _should_ go ahead and kick the bucket before the spell took hold again. At least then his last act on this earth wouldn't be tearing her heart out both literally and figuratively. It would destroy him to die knowing Kagome hated him. To know he had been the one who killed her.

"Do you think whatever was done to him will take hold once his youkai returns?" he heard Sango whisper worriedly to the monk and Inuyasha couldn't help the shaky sigh of relief he felt when they continued, "I know you've sealed the hut but...but should we restrain him somehow? Just in case?"

Thank god those two had brains. If he couldn't leave, he couldn't get to Kagome and he could just waste away in here for all he cared so long as Kikyo's plan was foiled.

"I'm not sure," Miroku admitted softly, "I've never heard of any spell or practice that could do such a thing. Given his condition, it seems unlikely that he has eaten or drank anything since last we saw him. I doubt Kikyo let him stop for any reason whatsoever. I gather you have noticed the, uh, smell."

Sango sighed sadly, "You're going to have to help him clean up. I doubt he's strong enough to do it himself."

If InuYasha had anything left in him, he would've blushed at the thought and probably protested but he felt broken. Numb. Cold. So cold.

"Do you think Kagome will return?" Sango asked after a tense silence, "It's unlike her to be gone so long. Could something have..."

The girl in question burst through the mat and froze like a deer in the headlights at the sight before her. A very human InuYasha lay in the middle of the small hut. His lips extremely chapped. Dark circles lay atop sallow, yellowish skin and mildly drawn cheeks. His hands held a bluish tinge. The movements of his chest were uneven and...

Oh my god what _was_ that smell?!

"What..." Kagome gasped in horror before choking back a sob when Sango answered her question before she could ask, "Kikyo enslaved him somehow. We don't think he's eaten or drank or even stopped since you left. And when we tried to give him something he couldn't tolerate it. We..we don't know what else to do."

Kagome took a shaky step forward almost in a daze before she rushed forward, got to her knees and gingerly pulled his head into her lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kagome sobbed as she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "I never should've left. I should've gone with you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

InuYasha furrowed his brow before blinking slowly up at her and visibly wilting in relief.

"Kagome," he breathed hoarsely - his mind obviously not registering her words as his dry lips twitched upwards. His eyes somewhat unseeing as they met hers. Reaching down, her hand rubbed small circles on his chest and his eyes opened wide as an idea occurred to him. Maybe he couldn't say what needed to be done, having learned the lesson repeating the word '_beads_' went over everyone's head, but...but...

He forced his arm up to try to move her hand onto the beads before it was too late. Instead the weak motion just caused him to bat at her hand with flexing fingers.

"Off..._please_..." he tried to explain brokenly. But it was so cold. The cold was making it hard to think straight. With a painful sounding groan he writhed as he managed to grip her hand and tugged upwards desperately, "_Off_."

"I'm sorry," Kagome choked as retracted her hand like it burned and cradled it against her chest. He looked utterly devastated at the motion and panic shone behind his eyes. Forcing her voice to stay steady, she reached forward with trembling fingers and brushed some hair out of his face, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be okay, alright? Just relax. It's going to be okay. I promise."

InuYasha shook his head weakly and looked at her with mild desperation before the light behind his eyes went out and he went limp. The only sign he was still with them was the uneven movements of his chest and another painful sounding sigh escaping his lips.

"We..." Kagome began thickly as she looked to the others, "I need to take him to my time. If Kikyo is after him, if she did this...we need to get him far, _far_ away where she can't reach him."

"Agreed," Miroku sighed, "I've taken precautions to keep him here in the event whatever spell she had him under takes effect in the morning but I fear nothing can be done to keep her from entering short of ending her unnatural existence."

"I'll seal the well if I have to," Kagome replied firmly, "I...this is my fault. If I had just gone with him..."

"You've said that," Sango asked tenatively, "What happened?"

"He...he told me he chose me," Kagome sniffled before a sob escaped her, "And...and I said he needed to tell Kikyo before I...and he wanted me to go with him but...but..."

"So you sent him," Miroku began in a forced tone- obviously trying to keep his temper in check, "To face a woman who has tried to kill him _and_ yourself with the intent of telling her he is, in essence, abandoning her. _Alone_."

Kagome sobbed harder and nodded miserably.

"And, to be _clear_, you have stayed in your time," Miroku continued as a little anger seeped into his tone, "Assuming that this venture would go well and he would come to you _unharmed?_ Did it occur to you, at _any_ point, that he might have been in _danger_?"

"_Miroku_," Sango chided before biting her tongue when the monk held up a hand to silence her and he narrowed his eyes at the miko who looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sobbed as she stared down at the obviously struggling human in her lap, "I'm so sorry."

Miroku huffed before shaking his head. This was a level of idiocy and callousness he would never have expected from her. Kagome was usually all love, understanding and forgiveness but this? This was so unlike her, so foreign from what they had all come to expect from her, that it was almost beyond belief. Still, her proposition that she take him through the well seemed like a much more logical solution than keeping him here. As far as they knew, Kikyo could not travel through the well.

"We should go now," Miroku finally sighed as he got to his feet to assist and Kilala transformed being the intelligent cat she was, "Before Kikyo has the opportunity to arrive and the sun rises."

Kagome wiped away her tears with trembling fingers and nodded.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Five hundred years in the future, a very stunned boy stared down into an ancient well. His eyes wide and his jaw hanging open. She had jumped in. He had _seen_ her jump in. Was he going crazy?

"What the hell?" Jiro breathed as his eyes darted around the very empty dry well, "I saw her. I know I saw her. Where did you go?"

He knew he should probably leave before she came out of wherever she'd gone. Maybe there was some underground tunnel or something? A secret door or...or...

The bottom of the well began to glow and Jiro almost fainted when he saw her appear out of thin air with a strangely dressed man in tow.

"No, _fricking_ way."


	9. You and I

_And why you gotta make it so hard on me_  
_Yeah it's hard on me_

* * *

"What the hell," Jiro breathed as he watched Kagome struggling with a guy who didn't just vaguely look like him but literally could be him if you cut his hair. This was weird. Too weird. He needed...

"Jiro?" a very hoarse Kagome asked and he cringed as he began backing away. For a split second Kagome considered letting him go before realizing she didn't have the luxury of wasting any more time. InuYasha was dying because of something she did and with each passing second he was slipping through her fingers. She'd deal with the consequences of Jiro learning about the well later, "Wait, wait no I need your help! Come back!"

"_Yeah_," Jiro laughed in a half-crazed manner as he changed another glance into the well, "You just appeared out of the ground like something out of x-men with my _clone. _Call professor X to help you because I'm not touching this one."

"Please. I'm begging you," Kagome choked back a sob as InuYasha writhed subtly and let out a painful sounding moan, "I can't...I can't get him out on my own. I need help."

"You need an exorcism is what you need," Jiro laughed incredulously as he backed up the stairs, "Or a shrink if you think for one _second_..."

"Please," he heard her whisper and the broken way her voice sounded made something deep inside him snap. A strange, explainable compulsion to help her flooded his system and forced its way to the forefront of his mind refusing to be ignored. Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly made his way back towards the well and sighed in a resigned tone, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to get him out of here and into the house," Kagome whispered brokenly as she fretted over the red clad clone, "Hes been hurt."

"Do you have a...uh...like bucket thing?" Jiro asked awkwardly as he glanced around, "This is a well. Shouldn't you guys have a bucket? You know with rope was that you use to pull up water or...or strange portal people?"

"No," Kagome whimpered and Jiro cringed when he heard the most god awful moan filter up from the well. _Yeah_ she had some major explaining to do and she would owe him big time. Great new friend she turned out to be.

"Okay...you've got to have rope _somewhere_," Jiro sighed as he looked down at Kagome expectantly and raised a single eyebrow.

"There should be some...know what why don't...why don't you come down here and I'll get it," Kagome sniffled as she gently lowered the clones head onto the ground and began climbing up the ladder. Jiro snorted.

"_Yeah_ I'm not doing that. I'll help you get him out but I'm not going down there. What if I get sucked into the fourth dimension?" Jiro chuckled darkly before reaching down to pull her out, "I'll watch him from up here thank you very much."

"Okay," Kagome mumbled miserably as she rushed off and Jiro turned his attention back to the guy in the well before crinkling his nose in disgust. He smelled...Jiro shuddered.

"You homeless or something buddy?" Jiro called down awkwardly. He got no response and sighed. Just where did Kagome find this guy? It was pretty clear why she was always gone and why her family lied all the time. No one would ever accept mutant portal powers as a legitimate excused absence. And this guy was wearing some type of cosplay or else he was from some type of parallel universe where they were wore brightly colored medieval clothes and were sorely lacking in the hygiene department. Guy looked like he hadn't bathed in a week and he smelled like it too.

It was a few moments later when Kagome came back with a rope and with a quick glance, found whatever she was looking for and lodged a piece of it in between the boards on one corner before moving to go back down the ladder.

"So all you need me to do is pull him up and get him into your house, right?" Jiro called down to her as he watched Kagome do some type of intricate knot around the clone's middle. He saw Kagome nod and with a heavy sigh, he unhooked the rope and held it tightly with both hands.

"Just tell me when."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Miroku sat solemnly beside the well as he stared into the darkness and waited. Until he was confident Kagome had ample time to get InuYasha out of the well and seal the well using several of his sutras, he would remain to ensure that Kikyo didn't try to interfere. Strong priestess she might be, if she so much as appeared Miroku had every intention of sucking her and those serpents of hers into the wind tunnel.

It had surprised him how angry it had made him when he'd heard Kagome try to explain her decisions which had led to Inuyasha's predicament. It had been the most asinine thing he has ever heard. It took him at least an hour after they disappeared to calm down although his fury at Kikyo had not dimmed in the slightest. Sometimes it was hard to remember how young they all were. Miroku himself was barely a few moons past his twentieth winter. Sango eighteen. Kagome seventeen. InuYasha was roughly one hundred minus the years sealed to a tree, but in human years, was most like around the same age as him which meant most likely the half-demon perhaps five hundred years maximum to live if he continued aging at the same rate and lived to be one hundred.

And InuYasha might not live until morning.

Yes, they were young and had already faced hardship that would've broken older and stronger men. It was Kagome's youth and temper that he blamed for her egregious lack of judgment. It was evident she was traumatized by the decision. She could barely stop sobbing and shaking as they brought InuYasha's body to the well. And Miroku wasn't a saint himself. He had his own temper and his own faults.

And he was frightened. All this time he had always assumed he would be the first one of his friends to die during their quest. That it was InuYasha who he had seen been impaled, maimed and injured on a regular basis who was now the forerunner terrified him for more reasons than one. His own impending doom aside, Miroku had never known his mother and in all honesty had been raised by Mushin. He had only seen his father once a year at most and while he had witnessed his death, it was the reality he too would die in such a way that hurt more than the loss of a man who was never there. In truth, he had never had to truly mourn someone he cared about before.

And he cared about InuYasha. Loved him like a brother. While true that they often engaged in physical violence, it was never maliciously done. Buddha knew the times Miroku had slammed his staff down on Inuyasha's head more than made up for the obviously pulled blows the monk occasionally endured. Just like Kagome and Sango they too shared a close bond and confided in each other. It would be a devestating blow to lose him.

Sighing, Miroku tightened the staff he had laid across his lap and waited. A part of him wished Kikyo would appear. In that moment he wanted her dead, _truly_ dead, even more than he desired the demise of Naraku.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Maybe its not the past," Jiro hummed thoughtfully handling her tale surprisingly well, "Could be a parallel universe for all you know."

Kagome shrugged as she worked on the ties that kept Inuyasha's clothes together and tried to breathe through her mouth. The smell alone almost knocked her flat but it wasn't Inuyasha's fault he was like this. It was _hers_.

"So...We're just stripping him down is the plan then?" Jiro asked casually as Kagome began peeling off the caked on hakama, "Probably a good idea. Except you know..._parts_ will be seen."

"I'm a big girl I can handle it," Kagome huffed as the tossed the crimson pants to the side, "And after we get him cleaned up I need to seal the well so he can't leave."

"Because the evil chick who looks like you cursed him or something," Jiro hummed as he tried to figure out (a) why he believed her, (b) why he believed her and of course (c) why he believed her. Oh and let's not forget what he was still doing here and why he was doing this. Kagome nodded miserably before reaching up to take Inuyasha's top off.

"Shouldn't we try to warm him up or something?" Jiro asked nervously, "He feels cold."

"Clean first then I'm going to try to get him to drink some of my grandpa's ensure," Kagome replied shakily as her fingers trembled as she reached for the last article of clothing and clenched her eyes shut to preserve Inuyasha's modesty. It occurred to her that Inuyasha probably wouldn't want Jiro to see him _either_ but, well, they probably looked the same and Inuyasha would never know so she didn't see the point in making this awkward situation that much more awkward.

Thank god they had clean clothes for after they'd cleaned him up. Her mother had been stockpiling just in case they were ever needed. Still, right now, he was naked and would probably stay that way for a bit. Kagome clenched her eyes shut a little tighter.

"I imagine cleaning that will require _looking_, Kagome," Jiro laughed softly before adding with a defeated sigh and crinkled his nose, "I probably need to do it. You know being a guy and you seem pretty...well someone needs to be able to look to clean all this up who can..._yeah_..."

It surprised her that Jiro was sticking around. That he seemed to believe her and was actively trying to be helpful knowing full well that any chances of a relationship were pretty much shot to hell if InuYasha survived. He didn't seem to care though. He was being helpful for the hell of it. It blew her mind.

"You know," Jiro continued as he helped hoist the very naked and disturbingly gross dude towards the bathroom - rolling his eyes at the way Kagome still had her eyes tightly shut, "I get we just met each other and all of this was the last thing I expected to do tonight but I'm glad I was here. You couldn't do this on your own."

"My family would have helped," Kagome sighed as she cracked one eye open, "But yeah, I'm glad you're here too."

"You want me to clean him up while you deal with his clothes and get the signature drink of the elderly?" Jiro offered as they lowered InuYasha into the tub. Kagome nodded gratefully and quickly scurried out of the room.

Jiro didn't know much about medicine or death or strange half-demons from the great beyond but even he could tell the poor bastard was probably on his way out. No one deserved to die like this. No one. Jiro's ex-girlfriend drama suddenly seemed like a mosquito bite compared to this nonsense. So she cheated on him. Could've been worse. She could've enslaved him and made him march to the death. Jiro felt he got off easy comparatively speaking.

"Alright buddy," Jiro sighed as he propped InuYasha up against the side and turned on the water, "I'm going to clean you up but I'm _begging_ you. Don't wake up."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Inuyasha was mercifully unaware of everything going on outside his mind. Well, merciful wasn't quite the word to describe it. For what had seemed like an eternity, he had stared apprehensively at the long floating bridge amidst the seemingly endless void. It called him to move forward like a siren's song and it was a struggle not to comply.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let out a slow calming exhale and tried to remember how he even got here but it seemed like everything before this moment had been wiped free from his mind. He couldn't even remember his name. Still, there was this nagging, this tugging that was telling him to resist. To wait.

He took another steadying breath. The longer he waited the strong the call became. Enticing him. Mesmerizing him. Promising so many things. Memories. Love. Belonging. Peace. But it also felt…._wrong_. Like there was a trick to it.

Something warm brushed against his cheek before trailing through his hair. A voice whispering in his ear. Begging him stay. This voice too was promising so many things.

It came down to which one he believed. The void he knew. It was familiar now. The second voice was unknown. Foreign.

But the phantom feeling that accompanied the second voice was heavenly and calming and made him feel loved. Made him feel safe. Inuyasha flinched as the void called to him again and the phantom feeling vanished. The void's song was growing in strength and confidence. Almost _demanding_ he comply.

Swallowing thickly, Inuyasha made his choice.


	10. And why you gotta make it so hard on me

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake_

* * *

Consciousness washed over him in waves as he struggled to open his eyes. The first thing he registered was the cold. It made him stiff and it felt like he was being burned alive. Furrowing his brow, Inuyasha realized they were two distinct sensations and one had nothing to do with the other. Or maybe it did. That was confusing. Everything seemed confusing. Why couldn't he smell anything? It seemed like he should be able to smell _something_. And he couldn't hear like he normally could. He shifted and immediately regretted that action as searing pain shot through his muscles and his consciousness flickered. What was _that_?! Panic began building in his chest. Where was he? What _happened_ to him?

"_Inuyasha? Can you hear me?_" Kagome's hope filled voice filtered down into his clouded mind and he almost melted in relief. She was there and that meant, despite _whatever_ was happening, he was safe.

"'Gome," Inuyasha breathed hoarsely in an utterly relieved tone - cringing as the words scratched painfully in his throat. His eyelids fluttered as he desperately tried to look at her face. He needed to see her. If _he_ was in this bad of shape, she _must_ have some injuries of her own. Maybe they fought Naraku and it ended badly. His heart panged at the thought he might have lost any of his friends. Were _they_ okay?

"_Shhhhhhh_," Kagome soothed as he felt her cup his face in her hand and run her thumb across his cheek, "It's okay. You're okay."

Inuyasha sure as hell didn't _feel_ okay but that was beside the point. He'd had worse injuries before, _surely_. Still, he hadn't felt this bad since he was a child. Just after mother died. That time in his life was a blur anymore. A blur filled with pain and agony, both emotional and physical. As hard as he tried to remember the cause of the strangely familiar pain, the memory slipped through his fingers like water through a sieve. Thinking was painful and he groaned softly as his head began to throb.

"_Get me a warm rag_," he heard Kagome hiss quietly to an unseen third party and he heard hurried heavy footsteps leave the room. He furrowed his brow and tried to open his eyes. Was her mother helping her? If so, then he was in her era and in her bedroom. One less question he had to think about and for that he was grateful. The footsteps returned and he sighed when felt the soothing warmth being pressed against his forehead and neck. Kagome was always able to read him so well. He must've done something to make her realize his head hurt. Or maybe he'd had a head injury. That _would_ explain why he couldn't remember how he got here.

"You're okay," Kagome continued to coo as she pressed the soothing rag against the side of his neck - her breath fanning across his face. The proximity momentarily confused him before he gasped softly when he felt her lips apply the lightest of pressure against his cheek. His heart began pounding unpleasantly which he happily ignored as he used everything he had in him to turn his head and lift one arm to prevent her from moving.

Inuyasha bit back a shuddering breath as she once again read his mind and leaned down to press her lips against his with the lightest of pressure. With a soft groan, he eagerly return the token of affection before pulling back just enough to nuzzle her nose. When she dipped back down, Inuyasha half wondered if he'd died and this was the world's apology for everything bad he'd endured. It was everything he had ever dreamed it would be. Each gentle meeting of their lips was reassuring more than passionate but it didn't matter. He could almost feel her love being poured into him and willing away the aches in his body. A contented sigh escaped him even as he furrowed his brow. This was all things good but...but it was also confusing. Since when did she kiss him out of the blue like this? The only time she had done such a thing was when he transformed in Kaguya's castle and he sure as hell wasnt transforming now. Had something happened in the time he couldn't remember? Had he made the first move or had she? Kagome placed another kiss on his lips that lingered a little longer than the others and his lips twitched upwards. It had to have been her. Not that he was complaining. In fact that was better. He'd never been good with...with...

The world decided that was the moment he should remember everything and with a startled, painful sounding gasp he pulled away with panic stricken eyes. It felt like his was suffocating and he clenched his eyes in pain as a strangled groan escaped his throat.

"No," he croaked before another shallow gasp escaped him, "_No_."

Kagome paled and froze. Her entire body trembling as her hands remained comically midair. InuYasha shook his head and whimpered pathetically.

"Off," he begged softly as his body weakened and it suddenly became a struggle to stay awake. His chest heaving in an effort to breathe but his lung's efforts were failing miserable. Gasping painfully for breath, he stared at her and tried to communicate his meaning with his eyes which she was _obviously_ misunderstanding. What else was new?

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied tearfully before she sniffed once and composed herself best she could, "Don't move so much. Breathe with me InuYasha. In. And out. In. Out."

Shaking his head, he brought one hand to his burning chest. He was hyperventilating and he knew it but he couldn't focus on that. Not now. His face contorting in pain as he tried to force the illusive words to come.

"Can't," InuYasha tried before gasping sharply - the sound clawing at Kagome's soul. Swallowing repeatedly, he finally managed to rasp, "You... Ki...Kikyo..._off_. _Off_."

He whimpered pathetically as he clawed weakly at his chest and gave her the most desperate, raw look she'd ever seen.

"Inu..." Kagome began sadly before being startled when he abruptly collapsed - short panicked gasps still escaping him until he went limp. Shaking like a leaf, Kagome turned haunted eyes onto Jiro who seemed equally shaken.

"Is he...?"Jiro began hoarsely but he couldn't bring himself to finish and Kagome eyes widened in horror. Whipping her head back, she shot out one hand to Inuyasha's jugular and pressed two fingers firmly against his vein. His pulse was weak and uneven but there. With a shaky sigh of relief, Kagome wilted slightly as she bit her lip.

"He's not...I messed up. After everything he must still love _her_. Or...or He...he must've realized..." Kagome choked back a sob as she retracted her hand and used it to bury her face, "He knows I failed him. I...I..."

"Hey. None of that," Jiro comforted as he moved to kneel next to her and drew her into his arms, "He probably doesn't know what he's saying. Didn't you say the girl looks like you? Maybe the wires got crossed. He confused you for her."

"Then why did he kiss me? Why say my name first? He...he had to know it was me. He probably just thought...he probably..." Kagome sobbed into Jiro's chest, "He hates me now. He _hates_ me."

"He doesn't. He's just confused. Calm down Kagome. It'll be okay. It's okay," Jiro sighed miserably as he rubbed his hand passively up and down her back. What the hell had he gotten himself into here?

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I'm spending the night with my date. Don't wait up," an ebony hair girl muttered as she looked down at her phone with horrified eyes. Blinking rapidly she read again, "I'm spending the night with my _date_. **_Don't wait up?!_** I'll kill him. Oh, I'm going to _kill_ him."

Jiro was many things. Impulsive and cocky being the most prevalent of said things but this was a level of stupid she hadn't thought him capable of. The girl huffed in exasperation and rage as she glanced up at the bathroom mirror before slamming her phone down against the cheaply made counter. As if it wasn't hard enough to have custody of a teenager at her age, she now had to possibly deal with a baby. A _baby_! With the girl that his best friend had been in love with for years but that was the least of her concern.

How were they supposed to afford a baby?! He didn't even _work_! Of all the stupid things...

It was hard enough trying to make it on their own. It wasn't like they had anyone else to turn to for help. Mother's family had pretty much disowned them once she turned eighteen and father's family was awol. She wasn't even sure they knew she and her brother _existed_. Father had always been evasive whenever they'd tried to ask when they were younger. Something about how it was _complicated_. Still, after so many years and - ya know- after Father and Mother _died_, you would've thought the family would've at _least_ tried to reach out but _nooooo_...

She sighed heavily as she picked up her phone again and reread the message. Maybe she was getting worked up over nothing. Maybe he didn't mean what it sounded like. Then again...

Maybe it did.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," the sister hissed through clenched teeth as she began texting furiously, "You're _so_ dead."


	11. Yeah it's hard on me

_And I'm running but you're getting away_

* * *

It had been a struggle to see the kiss and then deal with the subsequent hot mess. It was a struggle to get the _still_ unconscious man to swallow. A struggle to watch Kagome fret over this guy who looked so much like him. A struggle to see how built his clone was even after having been starved a week when he had the muscle mass of a sad thirteen year old girl. A struggle to stay awake but knowing he should in case he was needed. Jiro had seen some things tonight man. He had seen some shit. Literally and figuratively.

Rubbing his hand furiously over his face, Jiro lolled his head towards Kagome from his place sprawled out on the floor. She had been kneeling beside the bed for hours now. Ever since she finally calmed down. Everyone once in a while she'd trace Inuyasha's jaw and stroke his hair with a sad little smile. It was sweet actually. To see how much she _obviously_ loved him. Hojo never had a chance and neither did he. Maybe one day he'd find someone who would look at him like that and hopefully he wouldn't screw it up.

"He's breathing easier," he heard Kagome murmur sadly, "I think...I think he might make it."

"He will. It's almost morning and he'll get his powers back. Never thought the moon could be someone's kryptonite. Usually it gives powers not takes them," Jiro yawned as he streched one leg out, "You sure this guy won't kill me for being here if he wakes up during the thing he does."

"The thing he does," Kagome snorted softly as she glanced at the doppelgänger laying on the floor with his hand resting across his stomach, "You mean when he turns into a half-demon again."

"Oh please. You're both mutants and you know it," Jiro corrected as he rolled his eyes, "You're Kitty and he's Beast. Don't dogs have fur?"

"No he doesn't have _fur_," Kagome replied with another soft snort, "Just dog ears."

"What type of dog?" Jiro asked curiously as he propped himself up on one arm, "Like _beagle_ or..."

The image of InuYasha with long floppy ears had a giggle escaping the miko and she grinned. They'd blow in the breeze majestically and...Kagome shook with silent laughter. After grieving all night, it was a good feeling to smile again.

"Like an Akita," Kagome managed time breathe in between giggles, "They're little and pointy."

"Okay so he looks like a cat then," Jiro supplied with a mischievous grin, "You're in love with a _cat_ person."

Kagome snorted once more before reaching out and brushing a few stray hairs off of Inuyasha's sweaty forehead.

"Isn't someone missing you?" Kagome teased, "Your parents. A dog. Someone."

"I already texted my sister," Jiro replied as he stretched out once more, "Told her I was staying here tonight."

"And she'll let your parents know?" Kagome replied with a thoughtful nod before furrowing her brow when she heard him sigh heavily but otherwise didn't respond.

"When, uh, when does your family usually get up?" Jiro coughed lightly as he glanced at the clock, "I'll probably head home and let them take the next shift. I'm not bathing him again Kagome. I refuse."

"That's fair," Kagome hummed appreciatively, "I cant thank you enough for all your help. You really didn't have to do this. You barely know me."

"I'm probably the only person outside of him and your family that _knows. _Well in this place anyway," Jiro commented with a long sigh, "I'm part of the underground society of x-men now. It's an honor to be included."

"I'm a miko not a mutant," Kagome huffed.

"You got powers normal people don't have?"

"Well yeah but..."

"You defy the laws of physics?"

"Okay the well does but I can't control..."

"You hang out with other people with powers?"

"Well technically..."

"And you go around saving people with said powers."

"I mean yeah..."

"You're an x-men. Can't change my mind," Jiro laughed as he moved his hands behind his head and streched out his legs, "So... you must think this guy is my past life or like me from another universe or something right? That's really why you were staring isn't it?"

Kagome blanched. She hadn't said that. Hadn't even hinted at it. But she couldn't really deny it either when she'd been asked point blank.

"Maybe," Kagome mumbled as she looked back at the still unconscious half-demon turned human.

"Guess you can never be sure," Jiro commented wisely, "I'm not sure how I feel about that. Never was religious or anything so if it is true, religion and all that comes with it is would mean the guy over there died so I could be born. Not that he's going to die now just _eventually_, ya know? It's kinda weird to think my past life had superpowers and a crazy ex who tried to kill me on more than one occasion. Doesn't seem like the best life."

"It's not," Kagome sighed sadly. Jiro sighed and rolled onto his side.

"So back to the cat ears..."

~o~o~o~o~o~

"You should get some rest," Sango sighed as she knelt next to the monk still holding vigil by the well, "I'm sure Kagome sealed the well on her side."

"The sun will rise soon," Miroku replied solemnly, "I will wait until then. To be sure."

"Why don't I watch until then?" Sango offered to which Miroku shook his head.

"I'm the only one who can cast a barrier if need be," Miroku sighed as he cast Sango a fleeting glance, "We'll need to keep him contained and prevent Kikyo's soul collectors from seeking him out."

"I've been a slayer my whole life. I believe I have the necessary qualifications to subdue a demon," Sango sighed exasperatedly, "And I can set up a repellent to keep the soul collectors at bay. You're not the only one who cares about him."

Miroku sighed heavily.

"I feel as though I failed him," the monk admitted softly, "He only approached Kagome-sama on my suggestion. I pushed him when things were unresolved with a formidable adversary and he has paid a high price. I should have stayed silent on the matter."

"This is not your fault," Sango scoffed incredulously, "The _only_ one to blame for what happened is Kikyo. Whether he told her of his decision before or after he approached Kagome is beside the point. Kikyo would've attacked him either way."

"Perhaps," Miroku sighed as his eyes scanned the surrounding forest, "I'm surprised she hasn't made an appearance. I have a bad feeling about this. She didn't try to stop us from taking him."

"You're right," Sango breathed as she furrowed her brow and chewed her bottom lip, "After going through all of that to enslave him, to let him go so easily..."

The monk and slayer seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time. Their eyes whipping towards the well in mild horror.

"_Kagome_."


	12. And I'm sorry

_Well this is it now_  
_Everybody get down_

* * *

Jiro looked at his phone and frowned. Without thinking he'd said he was staying with the girl he'd just had a date with. Of _course_, she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion and had been barraging him with texts about not being irresponsible and the consequences of teen pregnancy. It had been constant and he wasn't sure what he should say in response. He couldn't very well say he was helping his date take care of a dying ex-boyfriend from an alternate dimension. So he'd just been ignoring them.

"Is that your parents?" Kagome asked quietly as his phone buzzed again, "You can go if you need to."

"Nah, just my sister," Jiro laughed softly as the phone buzzed several times in rapid succession, "She'll get over it."

"Your sister. Not your parents," Kagome replied slowly confused by the way he fidgeted uncomfortably before a terrible realization hit her. If Inuyasha was an orphan...could that soul really be _that_ unlucky?

"Where are your parents?" Kagome tried to ask before cringing at the look of surprise on his face.

"I swear sometimes you just _know_ things," Jiro chuckled once in disbelief before clearing his throat, "So, uh, they died. In a plane crash on some business trip. I was eight or nine."

"I'm sorry," Kagome murmured sadly as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It was a long time ago. Don't worry about it," Jiro replied dismissively as she gave him a sad little look that made him feel lower than dirt. He hadn't been trying to get sympathy. He just had a knack for oversharing and saying the entirely wrong thing all the time.

"My dad died when I was five," Kagome offered sympathetically, "Car crash."

"Sorry," Jiro sighed as he gave her a tentative smile, "Never gets easier, does it?"

"No," Kagome agreed and a somber mood settled over the already bleak room.

"So this might sound like a stupid question," Jiro sighed - trying to change the sudden dip in morale as he scratched his chest, "But whats with the beads?"

"So back in the beginning he..." Kagome replied guiltily before her eyes opened wide and whipped towards the _two_ pairs of beads around his neck. _Two_. How did she not notice before?

"_Off_. He meant..." the miko breathed in understanding and she quickly yanked the beads of subjugation off his neck but the second pair stayed firmly on.

"That...that was a mistake," Kagome mumbled in mild horror before shaking her head and yanking the second pair with all her might, "_No. No. No. No. No_."

She tugged again and again before huffing and deciding since he was human it'd be okay to shock the ever loving...

A flash of pink nearly had Jiro have a heart attack and go blind before it subsided once more revealing a very angry looking Kagome who was now pulling on one of the beads around the guy's neck so hard Jiro was sure she was going to hurt him.

"What was _that_?!" Jiro laughed shakily before cringing and getting to his feet, "Not an x-men my ass! I mean, why not just use scissors or something? That _had_ to hurt and those things are obviously _stuck_."

"He was trying to tell me," Kagome huffed in frustration as she yanked with all her might, "That's how she was controlling him. I need to get them off before sunrise."

"Where are your scissors?" Jiro sighed as he glanced towards her desk, "You have..."

"I highly doubt scissors will work on _magic_ beads," Kagome clipped as she continued yanking before Jiro reached down and pried her off.

"You're going to hurt him," Jiro groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Besides have you ever _tried_? For all you it's a easy as a quick snip snip."

"What about _magic_ beads do you _not_ understand?" Kagome hissed angrily before glancing out the window. The sun was rising.

"Fine fine get the scissors. They're in my..." Kagome choked as a clawed hand suddenly thrust up and closed around her throat.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jiro snarled angrily as he quickly slammed into InuYasha with all his might to get him to release her, "Dude what..."

A solid punch to his chest sent Jiro flying back and gasping for the air that had just been knocked out of him. Eyes widening in panic and understanding Jiro gasped painfully as he began trying to scramble towards the desk. The beads were controlling him. Given how lovey dovey the guy had been earlier this was _not_ normal. There must've been an order given down. An order to hurt Kagome. His ex really was a complete _psychopath!_

Scissors. He needed scissors.

"You mean nothing to me," InuYasha's cruel voice hissed coldly as Kagome clawed at his hand and her legs kicked when he raised her so she dangled in the air, "_Nothing_."

Internally InuYasha was screaming in pure agony. Desperately trying to regain control while his mind reeled from the sudden shock to his system. To say the sudden movement and attempted murder was jarring was the understatement of the century. He needed to regain control. He couldn't let himself do this.

He'd need to use every weapon he had available to stop this from happening. He might not be strong enough to break this spell but...

Deep, deep down he could feel something clawing to break free. Something he fought against almost every waking moment.

He stopped fighting.

His eyes began to glow red as faint purplish lines began to blossom on his cheek. Those clawed hands around her neck tightening as his fangs grew longer and a deep growl began building. Sapphire eyes widened in understanding and she stopped struggling for a moment. Maybe...maybe this was Inuyasha's attempt to break the spell. However when even with the golden iris still present his eyes remained glazed over and unseeing.

Oh no.

Eyes widening in panic, Kagome doubled her efforts to get away. This was bad. This was _so_ bad.

The last remnants of Inuyasha's consciousness agreed. Mistakes had been made here.

A short distance away, Jiro breathed heavily as he opened drawer after drawer until finally he found what he was looking for. Worst case he'd just stab this guy but first...

"Okay okay okay," Jiro breathed as he tried to pysch himself up for this suicide mission. Inuyasha raised a single hand and brandished his claws. Letting out a hurried exhale, Jiro rushed forward with single minded purpose and in a feat of grace he didn't know he had in him, jumped onto the demon's back. Grabbing the beads in one hand as he panicked when he saw a clawed hand reaching up to grab him at inhuman speed.

"Oh shit," Jiro breathed as he pulled the beads that and shot the scissors clean through.

The beads plinked softly onto the ground as everyone froze.

"No. Ka..Kagome," InuYasha breathed hoarsely as his hand released her and he moved with inhuman speed to cradle her limp form in his arms, "I...I didn't..."

He arms shook for a moment as InuYasha struggled to stay upright. The crimson in his eyes fading along with those purple lines that had just began to appear. The half-demon shook his head miserably as he cradled Kagome closer to his chest and pressed a lingering kiss against her forehead. It was still so painful to think. So painful to talk but ironically, this time the words flowed freely.

"I'm so sorry," he choked as he clenched his eyes in pain, "I'm so sorry. Please..._please_ no. I'm sorry."

His legs went out from under him - the miko still haphazardly in his grip. His whole frame shook from the effort of holding back tears and trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I'm sorry..."

Even as his mind began to fade, his last thought was protecting her. With the last bit of strength he possessed he managed to move her onto the ground before he crumpled onto his side and went deathly still.

"Told you scissors would work," Jiro breathed hoarsely as he scrambled to Kagome's side and began checking her injuries. She needed a doctor for sure. Those claws were sure as hell not fake and had left some pretty nasty gouges. Bruises were already beginning to bloom. And...and she wasn't moving.

Oh shit.

"Kagome?" Jiro whispered in a frightened tone as he tapped her cheek lightly, "Come on. Wake up. Wake up now."

Jiro began to panic as he heard hurried footsteps outside the door. His dark chocolate eyes glancing towards the demon on the ground who wasn't moving either. Unsure of which one to tend to, Jiro decided Kagome was the priority and the guy would probably agree so he turned his attention back to her.

"Kagome? Come on Kagome, wake up," Jiro muttered as his mind raced, "You're going to be okay. You're..."

The door opened and Jiro froze like a deer in the headlights.

"I can explain," he blurted when he saw Kagome's mother standing in the doorway.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

At first Kikyo assumed that the delay was caused by her reincarnation attempting to delay the inevitable. Undoubtedly she had tried to remove the spell before daybreak and was perhaps attempting to subdue him with a spell of her own. Not that it mattered. A repeatedly beating such as those the beads of subjugation would inflict would ultimately kill him. The girl would survive, yes, but her plan to leave this world with him would remain intact.

By high noon, however, doubt began creeping into her mind. Perhaps the girl _had_ managed to break the spell. It would be almost impossible to pull the same trick twice much less get InuYasha _alone_. Still the possibility remained that his so-called friends had managed to restrain him in some way. Perhaps he was struggling to escape and fulfill his orders. With a soft sigh Kikyo continued to wait.

It wasn't until night fell that she sent a single soul collector to investigate. By the time it returned, she was rather irritable as realization had already set in. The girl had won.

There was only one way to fulfill her dark purpose now. And then he would come to her willingly.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sango let out a long steadying breath as she saw the soul collector float away in the distance. Kikyo would undoubtedly arrive eventually once she realized her plot had been foiled. The well was the priority and with InuYasha out of commission but hopefully still alive, the monk and she had come to an agreement.

Kikyo was to be killed on sight same as Naraku.

No questions asked.

They had to believe Kagome would save him and thereby save herself. Allowing them to '_rescue_' InuYasha without any resistance could only mean she meant Kagome harm and intended on using InuYasha to do it. It was frustrating to know they had allowed Kagome to take him to a place where they couldn't help her but at the time it seemed logical. The best option available under the circumstances.

But there were no good options truth be told. Kikyo had made sure of _that_. Whatever happened had ruined so much. InuYasha would undoubtedly be hurt that Kagome had not thought to rescue him while Kagome would undoubtedly be traumatized for life. Miroku was still coming to terms with his anger at both mikos involved and was irritated with almost everyone over the whole ordeal, himself included. Shippo was upset and making himself literally sick with worry. Their usually solid alliance had been shaken to its core and felt fragile.

Sango wasn't having it.

This was her **family**. Yes, she had initially believed InuYasha had left them and she regretted that immensely but she'd be damned if Kikyo was permitted to steal the only living family Sango had left from under her nose. They were stronger together. Had been through so much. And that frigid evil witch was not going to ruin _everything_ because she couldn't get over herself. Sango would trap InuYasha and Kagome in a hut herself to force them kiss and make up if she had to. Their group would _not_ be broken by something like _this_.

Sango refused to allow it.


	13. But it's not a mistake

_This is all I can take_  
_This is how a heart breaks_

* * *

Jiro stared at his chopsticks as they idly pushed around the rice he'd brought with him from home. The school day was going by in a blur as memories from the previous weekend kept playing through his mind on repeat and prevented him from paying attention to literally anything else. Kagome was still in the hospital although she'd woken up last night sometime according to the message he'd gotten from her mom. Inuyasha had disappeared shortly after all hell broke loose which meant he was probably in his world and very likely _dead_. His sister was still angry and didn't believe him. He was grounded for the next eternity but she knew it was unenforceable until she got home from work at 7 so it was an empty punishment. As for Jiro, he felt shell shocked and was just going through the motions. Over the course of twenty four hours, he'd learned reincarnation was real, magic and super powers existed, time travel was possible and he'd done some things he really wished he hadn't. It was a lot to take in. Too much to take in. How did Kagome act so _normal_ all the time?

It still confused him why he was so weirdly invested in all of this. Maybe this was his soul's default setting. Maybe once this particular soul met hers it just started running on auto-pilot and the centuries old code to save '_Kagome_' overrode everything else. The now definitely dead guy just had the bad luck of having to deal with a glitch in the matrix and was paying the price for a technical error. How many times had his soul fallen in love with Kagome's soul? Was being with her supposed to be his destiny and the glitch messed things up? Would he end up falling in love with her if they stayed friends? That would suck. Kagome was pretty much spoken for whether the guy was alive or not. He had no interest in coming in solid second or worse having her settle for him because he looked like the dead guy she loved. Would he be forever alone then? Or was he just reading too much into it all?

"Care to explain to me why Higuarashi is in the hospital?" Hojo asked curtly as he damn near slammed his tray down and slid into the seat across from him. Startling slightly, Jiro set his jaw and glared before going back to pushing his rice around.

"Thought you weren't talking to me," Jiro sneered as he cast the holier than now boy a dark look. He'd already mourned the friendship and moved on. There were some things that were pretty unforgivable and they both had done enough to put this friendship to rest. It was over. Hojo must've known it too. Jiro scowled. This was just an information gathering mission. Hojo wanted to know if he still had a chance. Wanted to believe that Kagome would come to her senses and rush to his side proclaiming he was the one she wanted all along like the innocent, naive fool everyone _thought_ he was. Why were they _ever_ friends? Convenience?

"I changed my mind," Hojo sniffed pointedly as he began unpacking his lunch, "Why is she in the hospital?"

"Dog attack," Jiro lied smoothly as he cast his so-called friend a weary glance. That was the story and he was sticking to it.

"Ah," Hojo sighed as he removed the lid to his tupperware before shrugging indifferently, "I take it your '_date_' went poorly then."

And _there_ was the self-serving inquiry he was expecting. Jiro's lips twitched upwards. Would it be so wrong to mess with the guy? Would it? Would it _really_?

"We spent the night Saturday actually," Jiro corrected Hojo smugly as he fought to keep a grin off his face, "At her place."

Hojo looked mad enough to spit fire.

"I beg your pardon?!" Hojo hissed angrily, "You did _what_ now?"

Well, he might as well stick with the truth. As they say, it was better than fiction. It was hard to keep from grinning like an idiot as Jiro decided to really rub salt in Hojo's wound.

"Spent the night," Jiro repeated casually as he set down his chopsticks and continued on with a little too much sincerity, "Got _real_ dirty too. You wouldn't _believe_ all the things we did. Oh and she did this thing with her hands...god it was _incredible_."

In retrospect, Jiro should've seen the punch coming.

Still...

He regretted nothing.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"We should make the first move," Sango huffed as she continued pacing while Miroku refreshed the sutras surrounding the perimeter of the meadow, "Strike her down. We need to go on the presumption that she hasn't won."

""Bold of you to presume Kikyo has not been successful in her objective," Miroku sighed glumly as he continued to refresh his seals with single minded purpose to which Sango glared, "Bold of you to presume that we truly understand her intentions."

"So you're just giving up then," Sango bit back scathingly and Miroku cast her a withering side-eyed glare, "It could be they haven't come back because InuYasha is too injured to be moved. Since _when_ are _you_ the first one to give up hope?"

"Ah yes, I had forgotten," Miroku snapped before he could rationally think about what he was saying, "That is usually _your_ forte."

Recoiling like she'd been slapped, Sango gasped at the monk with a look akin to disgust before spinning on her heel and heading back towards the village.

"Sango wait," Miroku called after her as he quickly got to his feet, "_Wait_ I didn't..."

But it was too late. Sango had _no_ intention of listening to _anything_ he had to say in his current state of mind.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

InuYasha groaned as he sprawled out on a park bench. Stupid woman _would_ seal the well so he couldn't leave. And he _needed_ to leave. Didn't she _get_ it?

Yeah, he'd almost died. Probably _still_ was dying if the state of his body was any indication. His muscles felt limper than ramen noodles and every part of his body was throbbing angrily in protest of every movement. It had taken everything left in him just to make it down the shrine steps.

But he was tired.

So tired.

He was tired of lying to himself. To Kagome. To Kikyo. He was tired of how everything in his life involved pain. Tired of being in pain. Tired of causing pain. He was tired of fighting, of struggling, of hurting...

So tired that he let an enemy take advantage when he'd let his guard down because god forbid he try to be happy. He'd been distracted. Been foolish enough to think something in his life would be _simple_. One innocent mistake and Kikyo had managed to control him so completely that he'd almost killed Kagome. It wasn't even the first time someone had tried to do something like that. Kaguya had nearly done it. Came so close to trapping his soul in a mirror and using his body for her own nefarious purposes. If it happened before, it could definitely happen again and there was apparently nothing he could do about it. He was a liability. A dangerous liability.

And he couldn't ignore the obvious. Kikyo wouldn't stop until she got him. Beyond a doubt that was her end game. For whatever reason, she wanted him dead and was apparently insane enough to do _anything_ in order to accomplish that. The only way out was to allow her to go ahead and take him to hell or wherever. He had no doubt she probably had a back up in case he broke her hold over him. She'd keep coming and coming and coming...

He needed to go through the well, kill some boar on the way over and then present himself with a heart in hand to Kikyo. Maybe he'd pretend he was still under her spell despite the beads being gone or bullshit about coming to the realization Kikyo was who he wanted all along. Let her kill him and then...

It'd be over.

Kagome would be safe.

Just a few days ago he'd been bordering on euphoria. Believing that she returned his feelings. That they might have a future together.

Well *that* ended well. Add _all_ of what happened to the pile of shit that was his life. He should've just stayed quiet. So what if Kagome ended up with his reincarnation? It was basically him, right? Maybe. Kinda?

As that thought crossed his mind, his stomach churned and he bit back bile. Okay, so maybe it wasn't okay for Kagome to end up with another version of him. He wanted her to end up with him.

He should just go back and wait for her. He was being stupid. After all, even if he did go home and try to appease Kikyo the dumb bitch might just kill him and then go after Kagome _anyway_. There was something to be said about strength in numbers.

But then again...

Inuyasha was pretty sure that it was because he'd hurt her so much that Kagome hadn't come for him when he needed her most. Instead, she'd been busy being courted by his reincarnation which she had _every_ right to do. No matter how much it hurt to admit it. In less than a week those two had seemed to have gotten rather serious. So serious, in fact, that Kagome told this complete stranger about his human night among many, _many_ other things. Betrayed his trust by divulging information she'd known better than to spread around. Asked the guy for help instead of her family. Maybe, at one point, Kagome had loved him but, in his mind, all signs pointed to that phrase being stuck firmly in the past tense. Why else would that guy have even been there? It wasn't like someone would help like this unless there was something in it for him. And what else would be in it for him _*_except_* _Kagome?

But...but that was okay, right? It would be better that way. Kikyo obviously wanted him dead. Would it really be so bad to have to wait five hundred years in hell to find happiness one day? To wake up in a world he actually belonged in. Where he was normal and human and...and...

Stretching out his sore muscles, InuYasha groaned in frustration. He didn't like that train of thought. Didn't like it at all. As much as he tried to rationalize what he needed to do, the thought of Kagome being with anyone other than him physically _hurt_.

Maybe he could drag out the time he had left just a little longer.

Allow himself to pretend a few days.

Kagome would hold him and fuss over him and...

And maybe kiss him like she had.

Inuysha hummed sadly at the thought while his heart broke a little more. More than anything he wanted to crawl into that moment when he couldn't remember and live there forever. Pain and all.

He really was such a selfish bastard.


	14. And I'm running

_You take a hit now_  
_You feel it break down_

* * *

Jiro sighed heavily as he pushed open the door and entered Kagome's hospital room. He didn't particularly feel like explaining the busted lip and black eye he was currently sporting but Kagome would probably just magically know. It was uncanny how many things she had guessed. Were he and this Inuyasha guy really _that_ similar or was Kagome just really good at reading people?

"I'm guessing Hojo is to blame for that," Kagome chuckled hoarsely as she wiped away some tears and forced a smile on her face. Jiro rolled his eyes and nodded. Of course she'd know. Well okay who else would have beat him up. Maybe it was just logic rather than magic.

"He came out worse for wear," Jiro replied dismissively as he plopped down on a chair by her bed and looked around, "So...they're still keeping you prisoner, huh? Has he, uh...has he come by?"

Kagome visibly deflated and he immediately regretted even asking. It was a stupid thing to ask anyway. They both knew where he was. He be dead. Dead dead. Dead dead dead. _Definitely_...

"Mama says the sutra is still on the door," Kagome murmured sadly before she furrowed her eyebrows and huffed, "Its so stupid. I can't believe they won't let me leave. He's out there somewhere probably thinking I hate him or something _stupid_."

Still probably also dead just in Tokyo. Guy was in bad shape. That was wishful thinking on Kagome's part but he wasn't going to tell _her_ that.

"_Let_ you," Jiro laughed as he rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt anyone can tell you what to do. I don't understand. Why don't you just pop out that IV and bounce?"

"Ew," Kagome replied as she crinkled her nose before sighing heavily, "Besides I already _tried_. They threatened to put me under surveillance in a pysch ward. Said I seemed _unstable_."

"What did you do?" Jiro snorted as he raised a single eyebrow, "Like did you bite someone or...like...no _seriously_ what did you do to make them threaten to lock you away?"

"I _might've_ threatened the nurse," Kagome mumbled miserably as she sunk down into the hospital bed and folded her arms tightly against her chest. Jiro sighed and looked at her expectantly. That couldn't possibly be all.

"_Also_...I _might've_ said the dog that bit me must feel bad and I needed to find him," Kagome added begrudgingly.

"Yeah, saying you felt the rabid dog to comfort him after he attacked you does sound crazy," Jiro chuckled softly before letting out a long breath, "So how much longer are they wanting to keep you?"

"Until this afternoon," Kagome groaned in frustration, "I need to find him before he does something _stupid_. He always put himself through these pointless guilt trips over the dumbest things and I..."

"What type of dumb things?" Jiro asked curiously, "Does he, uh, get possessed often?"

"Sorta," Kagome admitted with a blush before chewing her lip, "He kinda...so you saw the way his eyes turned red?"

Jiro nodded.

"Okay so sometimes he, uh, loses control and, um, does things?" Kagome replied vaguely.

Jiro raised a single eyebrow and hummed, "Like...does he go around peeing on trees or pooping on the neighbors yard? Because_ I_ would feel bad about that if it was me."

Kagome sent him a sour look and pursed her lips.

"Just saying," Jiro defended playfully as he held up his hands, "I mean what, does he go around murdering people or something?"

The way Kagome's face paled answered his question and Jiro's jaw dropped.

"So you go around with this dog man who _randomly_ has murder sprees like a _serial killer_ and you have _no_ problem with that?" Jiro asked incredulously as his eyes widened in alarm, "He tried to kill you yesterday and youre telling me that this is a regular thing. Not like he was possessed. Like this is just something he does. _Regularly_."

"It's like being mentally ill," Kagome huffed defensively, "He just has episodes when he's close to death. That's not his fault. He can't control it."

"You're in love with a serial killer, Kagome. An unstable, unpredictable man who was _literally_ built to kill," Jiro countered with an exasperated huff, "Just waiting around until he straight up _murders_ you isn't normal. Why are you even trying to defend him? Maybe his ex girlfriend was doing the world a _favor_."

"How _dare_ you! She...she...ugh, it's not his fault!" Kagome snapped angrily, "You wouldn't be saying that if you _actually_ knew him. He _hates_ that part of him."

"The demon part," Jiro snorted condescendingly, "Which you _told_ me is the only part he wants to be. Yeah sounds like he hates it alright."

"He used to but...know _what_?! Just _go_," Kagome hissed in a low cold tone, "You don't know him and you don't know me. _Leave_. **_Now_**."

"Fine," Jiro snapped as he got to his feet and headed towards the door, "Have fun being _murdered_."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

The tension was so thick it could've been sliced with a knife. The entire world feeling uncomfortable and unsteady ever since Miroku had his foot in mouth moment. Sango had been actively avoiding him unless absolutely necessary and whenever they did interact it was for a purpose. And Sango's sole purpose had been preventing the still lingering Kikyo from coming any closer to the well. Although it had been discussed and agreements had been made, it seemed Sango was _itching_ for a fight. On numerous occasions, she had gone looking for the undead miko only to return empty handed a few hours later. It wouldn't be the first time Kikyo had cast a barrier only those select few could enter.

"Sango," Miroku tried a little desperately as he approached when she returned yet again from a hunting mission. He had no doubt things were about to become that much more uncomfortable as he continued, "You shouldn't be attempting to ambush Kikyo on your own. Its too dangerous."

Shaking her head, the slayer pushed past the monk and headed towards the village. Casting a worried glance at the well, Miroku sighed before chasing after her.

"What I said was unforgivable," Miroku tried for the umpteenth time as he caught up to her, "I have already begged your forgiveness."

"I'm not upset with you," Sango replied after a tense moment as she slowed to a halt and turned to face him with a slightly guilty look, "I believe Kikyo's intention was to expose how fragile our friendship and trust in each other truly is. To crush and destroy us. Specifically, she wants us to turn on Inuyasha so she can have him. I just...I can't..."

"I think you're giving Kikyo too much credit," Miroku chuckled darkly, "Forcing logic onto a situation where there is none to be had. You always feel you must do things on your own and it's just not true."

"Who else is there right now? All _you've _done is mope around feeling _sorry_ for yourself," Sango huffed as she folded her arms across her chest, "When Inuyasha does come back, he'll most likely going to try to make a run for it because he is afraid he'll hurt Kagome and _because_ he runs, Kagome is going to assume Inuyasha hates her for thinking the worst in him. Kagome will be useless, depressed and unstable. Inuyasha will be useless, vulnerable and quite possibly suicidal if he did manage to hurt Kagome. And you...you will be reckless and get yourself killed trying to fix a mistake you perceive you made. Forgive me for saying that I'm the only one keeping it together at the moment."

Miroku gave the slayer a patient look before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me," the monk replied as he arched a single brow, "That still does not mean you must do this alone although telling you this I know makes no difference. In that way, you and Inuyasha are very similar."

"Leave Kohaku out of this. He has nothing to do with this," Sango hissed as she read between the lines and Miroku gave her another patient look.

"It has _everything_ to do with this," Miroku countered softly as he reached out and took her hand. Running his thumb against her palm as she stared at her hand stupidly, he continued, "I heard you that day. You intended to take his life and then your own. You stole Tessaiga when we first met in an attempt to barter for his life. Over and over you have made the determination that saving him is your burden alone. But you are not alone Sango. None of us are any longer. We must defeat these threats together."

"Kikyo is a different animal," Sango argued as she pointed into the trees, "She managed to enslave our friend. She has projected visions onto us. Tried to kill Kagome on more than one occasion. Almost succeeded in killing InuYasha. She's just as bad as Naraku."

"And you would _never_ try to take on Naraku by yourself," Miroku pointed out as he rolled his eyes, "Kikyo must be defeated but we need to work as a team. We must wait for them to return."

"Says the man who implied they were probably dead," Sango replied scathingly.

"I know what I said," Miroku sighed, "I lost faith but I never truly believed all was lost. Why else would I continue refreshing the sutras?"

That was a valid point. Sango relaxed slightly and sighed.

"We can't take Shippo with us," Sango replied firmly, "I know he usually fights with us but this is different."

"I agree. I have no doubt Kikyo would use him as leverage," Miroku opined, "He won't be pleased."

"Well someone has to protect the village," Sango offered good naturedly as her anxiety lessened, "Who better than a fox demon?"

"Very true. Very true."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Gramps sighed as he swept the shrine before huffing in frustration when he saw the well-house door. It was plastered with those blasted flyers again. It had been more and more problematic as of late. A pizza service here. Sushi bar there. Why they thought the well-house door was a bulletin board was utterly beyond him. It was infuriating. Shuffling over with the broom still in tow, Gramps glared at the latest advertisement and scowled.

"Buy one get one free entrance to Hana's Cat Cafe," he muttered disdainfully as he reached up and yanked the blasted thing off before turning his attention to the others, "Ten percent off your next purchase at Eri's Beauty Emporium. _Feh_."

After all of the eyesores had been collected, he stormed over and tossed them into the garbage bin before picking up the broom and heading into the well house. The overcast sky made it difficult to see what he was doing in his old age but even with his cataracts, he could see even more flyers plastered on the well. The _well_! What was next? The _Sacred Tree_ for goodness sake!?

"I will never understand the youth of today," Gramps muttered hatefully as he began ripping the rectangular pieces of paper off one by one, "No one even goes in here! This is a sacred place and yet they still feel the need to post their nonsense in the hope that a tourist will see. Ridiculous."

The sutras were crumpled one by one by one until none were left and the old man was satisfied that all the "_flyers_" had been satisfactorily removed.

"Good riddance," Gramps huffed as he set his jaw and glared at the trash bin before making his way back up the stairs, "The young people these days have no respect for tradition. None at all. Why back in _my_ day..."


	15. But you're getting away

_Make you stay while I wait_  
_This is how a heart breaks_

* * *

Inuyasha deeply regretted his life decisions as he climbed up the stairs breathlessly. Since when was he so weak that he couldn't even climb up freaking _stairs_? Surely, _surely_ he'd had worse injuries before. What was a little starvation to having an arm thrust through your chest, huh? Still by the time he got to the top it was all he could do not to collapse. It was bad enough that he was panting and his heart was beating so hard he thought it was trying to escape. It was _beyond_ irritating. Leaning against the cold stone wall by the entrance to the shrine, Inuyasha tried to get a hold of himself and closed his eyes. This was literally pathetic. He should've just stayed put in Kagome's room but...but...

God, the smell of her blood mixed with the scent of his reincarnation was enough to make him want to curl up and die. Of heartbreak. Of grief. Of pain. The back of his mind silently wishing Kikyo had been successful in killing him before his friends had managed to '_rescue_' him. And why they thought it had been a good idea to send him to this era with Kagome and then seal the well was beyond him. Did it never occur to them that the crazy _bitch_ would've done something to make him hurt Kagome?

Swallowing thickly, he took a steadying breath and pushed himself off the wall before glumly making his way back to Kagome's house. Maybe the smell would've lessened some before he got back there. Or maybe he could just curl up in her bed underneath the blankets and hope Kagome's natural scent would block out the unpleasant reminders and memories. It bothered him immensely that the miko still wasn't back yet. Did he really hurt her that badly?

Inuyasha had to hold back the tears that wanted to fall at the thought and he glanced miserably at the well before his eyes widened in surprise. The sutra on the door was gone. With a shaky breath, he looked back at the inviting home and his shoulders sagged. The opportunity was there. Calling to him to put an end to this once and for all. It would be easy - so easy - to just hop in the well without having to explain to Kagome's mother or Kagome herself why he needed to...

Exhaling slowly, he stared wearily at the unobstructed entryway to his world.

Maybe Kikyo didn't have a back up spell, he reasoned silently. Maybe he could end this without sacrificing himself. Kagome would forgive him once she knew, if she didn't know already, that he hadn't meant to hurt her. His reincarnation had known after all which could only meant Kagome figured out (finally) the beads were the problem. That...that could be why she told him. So she could have someone else's opinion on what happened. Maybe his reincarnation was there because his soul or the fates knew she needed help. Maybe...maybe this new him wasn't supposed to be with Kagome but was a means to an end. They could...they could be together. He could be...maybe it would be alright.

Exhaling slowly, he turned towards the newly unobstructed well and tried to force his feet to move forward. This path was the very last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to find Kagome. To feel her fingers combing his hair. To hold her against him and have her presence block out all the ugliness. To recapture that fleeting belief that she loved him. To have her kiss him senseless and get lost in the moment. To hold onto the happiness he got to experience when she was there.

But that wasn't going to happen.

It never would.

Kikyo had seen to that.

Closing his eyes, he tried to convince himself that this was the way. This was the only way to keep Kagome safe short of destroying the well on the other side to keep her here. She was all that mattered. It was all speculation past that point if he was being honest. Hopeless, _painful_ speculation he couldn't afford.

Casting one last look at Kagome's bedroom window, he sighed before heading towards the well house. Whatever happened it was for her and if he had to die...it was a price he was willing to pay.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the single soul collector once again floating above the tree line in the distance. It was closer than it had been daring to venture these past two days. Kikyo was coming as surely as the sun would set.

He had kept his barrier up and ready to prevent the soul catchers from coming closer to the well. Had set up numerous sutras around the village. Sango too had her own defenses up with enough booby traps to stop even the strongest of demons from coming closer. The problem was the woman herself.

Miroku couldn't very well Suck her into his wind tunnel with part of Kagome's soul still trapped inside that false body. Sango would need to get precariously close and outside of their defenses even with her boomerang. He had no doubt that Kikyo anticipated this. That she had some trick up her sleeve as dasteredly as what they had come to expect from Naraku.

Letting out a long exhale, Miroku shrugged his shoulders and rolled his neck. The danger that InuYasha had somehow killed Kagome was still looming as well. With her seals in place, it might very well be that InuYasha was on a murder spree on that side of the well without the ability to stop. If that was the case, he could hardly imagine how they would be able to save their friend from himself if he did return to his senses. The guilt alone would probably drive InuYasha mad.

As if on cue, Miroku felt the telltale tingle of the well's magic and he stiffened not knowing what to expect. Sure enough InuYasha jumped out, albeit unsteadily, and tried to sprint away only to slam painfully into the barrier.

"Dammit," InuYasha cursed softly as he crumpled to the ground and shuddered once before getting to his feet and sending a murderous glare at the monk, "Let me out bastard."

"No," Miroku replied firmly as he set his jaw and rose, "I shall not permit you to return to her and I will use every method within my abilities to do so."

At Inuyasha's look of unparalleled defeat, however, Miroku's face softened and he sighed before asking tentatively, "How is Kagome-sama?"

"I didn't kill her if _that's_ what you're asking," InuYasha spat back venomously as he circled the barrier (everything once in a while poking it with his claw and cursing when it zapped him back), "She'll be fine. Now let me out."

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Miroku shook his head, "Tell me your intentions and then I may consider it."

"None of your business," InuYasha spat back as he whipped around. He regretted the move instantly as his head spun and he staggered as a wave of vertigo hit him. Miroku moved to assist but stopped when InuYasha growled and bared his fangs.

"Let me out," the hanyo growled menacingly as his chest heaved, "I swear to everything holy I _will_ kill you if that's what it takes."

"Such empty threats," Miroku chuckled darkly as he raised a single eyebrow and glanced in the distance. The soul collector was closer still.

"I'll do it," InuYasha threatened as he flexed his claws.

"By all mean, please try," Miroku challenged as he met the half-demons angry glare, "I haven't had a good fight in quite some time."

For a moment, InuYasha seemed to be considering his course of action before he lunged. With a slight smirk, the monk easily sidestepped, produced a sutra with one hand and slapped it firmly against the half-demon's back. As InuYasha hit the ground and slid into the barrier, Miroku sighed.

"We have sparred too often for you to be unpredictable," Miroku hummed as he rolled his eyes, "That was sloppy."

"That's because I wasn't _trying_ to kill you," InuYasha huffed in frustration as he struggled fruitlessly against the bond, "Just knock you out a little."

"_Clearly_," Miroku sighed exasperatedly, " You were slow. Uncoordinated. You are still unwell my friend. This is not the moment for heroics. No matter your motivation."

"What do you care?" Inuyasha spat back hatefully as he continued to fight the power of the sutra, "Let me go you sorry son of a..."

"Insults will not result in having me release you," Miroku chuckled bemusedly before adding in a serious tone, "Please understand I care a great deal for your well-being. Trapping you like this is not something I do lightly. We almost lost you and I, for one, refuse to willingly send you to your death. I must ask that you cease your struggles and permit us to help. Not everything must be done alone."

Inuyasha could hear Sango scrambling towards them in the distance and knew the battle to escape was lost. With a resigned sigh, he glared up at the monk before turning his face back to the grass with a frustrated huff.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kagome sighed heavily as she arrived back at the shrine.

"Stupid doctors," the miko muttered to herself as she set her jaw, "I was fine. Didn't even need stitches."

In the back of her mind, she was more frustrated at herself than anything. Not _only_ had she not realized Inuyasha had been in danger thus resulting in his near death experience but she had _also_ failed to notice the extra set of beads until it was almost too late. In so many ways, she had failed him. Self-loathing flooded her system as her feet carried her across the cold tile. Was she really *that* selfish a person? Despite telling herself over and over that she loved Inuyasha more than life itself, she'd just...she'd just...

And now he was wandering aimlessly around Tokyo. A place he _barely_ understood. Probably miserable because he was still hurt and because he'd hurt her. She knew it didn't matter to him whether he had control of his body when he attacked her or not. Obviously, he had tried to do everything in his power to fight against the spell. He'd let his demon take control for a moment for goodness sakes! Which was stupid. He could be *so* stupid sometimes.

She stopped and stared up at the Sacred Tree. Did he hate her now? Did he blame her for his current predicament? Her heart ached at the thought. Whatever he'd felt for her before all this nonsense surely had been crushed. Just like Kikyo she'd betrayed him. In a different way, of course, but that didn't change the fact that she'd believed the worst in him and inadvertently sentenced him to a fate worse than death. Despite telling him over and over, she loved him just as he was. That she admitted she didn't care about his loyalty to Kikyo so long as she could stay by his side. That...that...

Well, instead of proving to him that what she said was _true_, she'd arbitrarily decided to make her love conditional. Either he had to tell Kikyo or nothing could happen between them. In _her_ world, this was a reasonable demand. Something that any woman worth her salt would want if an already committed man wanted a relationship with her. It was reasonable for her time. But in this time, under these circumstances, she was the worst person that ever lived. She knew Kikyo was crazy and revenge driven. She knew Kikyo was dangerous and wanted nothing more than to punish Inuyasha for something he didn't even _do_. Why had making him go into that alone seemed like a good idea? He'd asked her to go with him. He asked...

Because he knew. He knew the risks and he went anyway. For her. To prove he was being honest. That he really had chosen her. _Despite_ his unspoken anxiety on the matter. All because she believed the worst in him and he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't the man she _clearly_ thought he was.

Glancing at the well-house despondently, Kagome was almost too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice something very, _very_ important. It took an embarrassingly long time to place what exactly felt wrong about the well-house's appearance before her jaw dropped and a cold chill ran up her spine.

"No," she breathed as she rushed to the door and threw it open. Staring down at the well, her heart sank.

The sutras were gone.

"No, no, no," Kagome groaned as she rushed down the stairs and searched for the sutras. Maybe he hadn't noticed yet. Maybe if she re-sealed the well it wouldn't be too late.

Or maybe it already was.

She needed to make sure before sealing the well again. She needed to _know_.

"No, no, no," Kagome continued mumbling in panic before she shook her head determinedly, threw one leg over the lip and dropped down.

It was a few minutes later that another figure appeared at the door of the well-house. His dark eyes glancing around the well before they widened in realization. The figure cringed and looked like he'd rather die than do what he was about to do but with determined steps, he made his way to the well and looked down into it.

"Come to apologize and now I'm...What am I even _doing_?" Jiro mumbled exasperatedly to himself as he threw a leg onto the lip of the well and using the rope to lower himself down, "Why would you go in there Kagome? Just...just _dammit_. Please don't work. Please don't work. Please don't..."


	16. Well this is it now

_You're not the best thing that I knew_

* * *

Groaning as she emerged on the other side of the well, Kagome's heart dropped when she felt the soft thrumming of Inuyasha's youkai against her chest.

For the most part she didn't even notice, not _really_, Shippo, Kilala or Inuyasha's aura anymore unless she was purposefully looking for it. They had just become a part of her. It had taken an adjustment period to be sure when she first came to this era and her senses were suddenly assaulted by a near constant thrum against her skin in one way or another. To discern what each different sensation meant and who or what they were associated with. Now anymore the constant barrage of familiar heartbeats were a soothing balm amidst a world filled with chaos while the thrum of the jewel shards was more akin to a tingle. Anyway, _yes_, there had been many sensations that she'd had to get used to and which she could now ignore but Kikyo...Kikyo's presence _still_ made her feel nauseous.

It was the fact she wanted to vomit right now that let her know Kikyo was closer than the soul collectors in the distance would suggest. Much closer. Kagome knew from personal experience that the undead miko's barrier had _unique_ characteristics. Undetectable and strangely self-aware. It only let the select few enter and could hold out the rest. It didn't matter if they were human or demon or an alien from outer space. If she didn't want them in, the barrier read her thoughts on the matter and comply. Even Miroku couldn't do that although, based on the number of sutras she could sense surrounding the meadow, he had tried.

That wasn't all Miroku had done either. Much to her utter relief, she could still feel Inuyasha's youkai beating in time with his heart. It seemed to be based in the village which means her friends had the foresight to be waiting just in case InuYasha came back either of his own volition or otherwise. The fact that it had been almost two days hadn't made them get lazy but maybe it was Kikyo's presence that caused them to be on high alert. Not that it mattered. They'd done their job.

_But_...if Inuyasha's heart rate was any indicator he was _pissed. _Pissed and terrified. Not a great combination. Not a surprising one either. She hated that the feel of it against her chest was so sickeningly familiar. Inuyasha always seemed surprised she could read him so well but it was more that his aura betrayed him half the time. There were other times she just...other times she just...like that day...

Anyway, what was in the past was in the past and in the present..well, she was shocked he wasn't already there and forcing her back to where she came from.

The fact that he hadn't sent a chill down her spine.

How exactly _were_ their friends keeping him there? Sure, he'd seemed to be well given that he'd _left_ but had he pushed himself too far or were they keeping him there by _force? _Either way, Kagome was pissed_. _At InuYasha for coming through the well like an idiot. At herself for having gotten InuYasha into this mess in the first place. Most of all at herself.

His aura flared and Kagome climbed faster than she'd ever climbed in her life. Miroku and Sango had to have managed to run interference. Managed to stop InuYasha before he did the unthinkable and went to challenge or surrender to Kikyo. _Alone_. Like a complete dumb...

"Well that was weird," Kagome heard a soft mumble below that her freezing in place and slowly looking down into the depths with an incredulous glare.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed as she narrowed her eyes down at the last person she wanted to talk to in that moment.

"I came to _apologize_ and saw you rush into the well house with this panicked look on your face," Jiro clipped back exasperatedly as he folded his arms across his chest, "So I figured the InuYasha guy had managed to get here and you'd need backup."

"I _have_ backup. _You_ can _go_," Kagome huffed as she began climbing the vines again and threw a leg over the lip of the well, "Just how on earth did..."

The miko had exactly fifteen seconds as she saw the distinctive shimmer of a barrier enter the edge of the meadow Where Miroku's sutra line had offered minimal resistance.

"Stay down there," Kagome hissed as loudly as she dared down to an annoyed looking Jiro, "Wait until you're sure you're alone then go to the village. Ask for Miroku or Sango..."

"What the hell are you talking..." Jiro huffed as he cursed his weak upper arm strength before rolling his eyes when he saw Kagome slide of the edge of the well and heard her hurried footsteps.

"Okay, yeah, leave the guy trying to help who has no idea where he is or what those people even _look_ like," Jiro grumbled under his breath as he continued climbing, "Why bother..."

It was Kagome's heart wrenching scream that had the words catching in his throat. Climbing a little faster, he gripped the edge of the well and watched for a moment before ducking down when another scream echoed through the meadow. Panting heavily as the screams continued, Jiro reached one hand out and grabbed the vine he'd been climbing with shaking fingers. This was not what he signed up for when he came through the well.

But, to be fair, he didn't know what he was signing up for in the first place.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"If I'm here where the hell do you think Kagome will go once she realizes I'm gone. She'll go after Kikyo _that's_ where. I can't even smell the well thanks to those stupid sutras and your sorry ass is here so for all we know she's already...she's already...just take this damn thing off me!" InuYasha snapped as they basically _dragged_ him into Kaede's hut. He'd be kicking _and_ screaming if the sutra hadn't paralyzed everything below his neck. Bastards had...

"_I'll_ go to the well," Sango offered as she shrugged to adjust the boomerang on her back while still firmly holding onto Inuyasha's legs, "But you're staying here. Kagome wouldn't be foolish enough to go after Kikyo al..."

"She _is_ that stupid," InuYasha interrupted with a half-crazed laugh before he lifted his head and bared his fangs at the two so-called friends, "That is _exactly_ the type of dumb shit she'd do. Do you guys even _know_ her?!"

"I already said I will go back once we get you inside," Sango huffed in exasperation and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"There is no need to be concerned," Miroku comforted as he backed into the hut and shrugged the mat out of the way, "Surely Kagome will be able to locate your aura and know you are here in the village. Kikyo is still a fair distance from the well. In either case, I highly doubt that mere moments after you arrive Kagome would also. You would have noticed if she was anywhere nearby when you left, is that not so?"

To be honest, checking to see if Kagome was in the vicinity hadn't occurred to him. While true he'd been able to track her scent through that massive foul smelling city before, he'd been so preoccupied that a broader sweep was the last thing on his mind. He'd been more focused on who was in the house or shrine grounds because he was thinking of crawling into a warm, inviting bed that smelled like home rather than come back here to face certain death.

The monk's reassuring grin faded when the half-demon paled and didn't confirm. When they laid him down, Sango quickly hurried back to the well and Miroku knelt down beside the sulking half-demon who was glaring at him as if looks could kill.

"What was your intention in coming back?" Miroku asked softly as he searched Inuyasha's face, "Tell me honestly. Did you...did you hurt Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha's glare intensified as he wrinkled his nose.

"I told you she's fine," InuYasha hissed although the haunted look behind his eyes betrayed him and the monk sighed.

"How badly was she hurt, InuYasha?" Miroku inquired knowingly, "Would she be able to come through the well without assistance?"

"I'm...I'm not sure," InuYasha admitted with a sigh of defeat after a tense moment, "When I woke up, she...she was gone. Could smell her blood all over my claws and...and my clothes. And her family left me behind so I couldn't..."

"They left you," Miroku repeated as a cold feeling seeped through his veins. Kagome-Sama had always said her family thought highly of Inuysha. They had to know how gravely his friend had been injured. They _had_ to know and they apparently hadn't cared. Her injuries must have been grave indeed for them to do such a thing. His suspicions were confirmed when Inuyasha nodded meekly and turned his head away.

"I see," Miroku sighed, "Well, at least Kagome-sama broke the..."

"That...that wasn't her," InuYasha mumbled miserably as he closed his eyes and scowled, "My...my reincarnation was there. He cut them off."

"What?" Miroku asked as his own heart sank further.

"I said that little shit was _there_," InuYasha snapped as he whipped his head towards the monk, "Based on the scent he was _there_ the whole damn night and _he_ cut off the beads."

"He spent the night," Miroku asked barely above a whisper as his mind raced to find a spin to put on this news before a piece of what InuYasha said registered, "Wait he _cut_ the beads off?"

"Yes," InuYasha huffed in frustration. Miroku laughed once despite himself.

"Did it never occur to you to cut them off yourself? That seems like where you would _start_," Miroku teased lightly earning a withering glare.

"_Excuse_ me for never taking a knife and _trying_," InuYasha snapped back angrily, "If I couldn't break them with muscle, why would I think a knife woulda worked?"

"No offense meant," Miroku hummed before his face fell and he sighed, "So this _supposed _reincarnation was there and he assisted."

"Yeah," InuYasha mumbled miserably before clearing his throat and glancing at the monk, "I...I don't know why he...they seem serious Miroku. They...why else would he have been there? She told him..._everything_. Like..."

Miroku was extremely relieved that Inuyasha didn't seem to blame him for what happened. A part of him had been afraid. _Deathly_ afraid that their friendship would be ruined. It was his idea, after all, for Inuyasha to approach Kagome in the first place. Instead, here he was trying to talk to him, really talk to him, about what happened and nothing else could have ever convinced him that nothing had changed. Well, between _them_ anyway.

"Kagome would not have cast you aside so quickly or easily, InuYasha," Miroku cut in with a forced yet reassuring smile, "You know Kagome well enough to know that for certain."

"Then why was he _there_?" InuYasha asked miserably, "She told him about me. About what I am."

"And he believed her?" Miroku hummed skeptically before a thoughtful look came over his face, "You have said that this boy shares your scent and appearance. Could it be possible he is in fact _not_ a reincarnation?"

"How do you mean?" InuYasha huffed as he lolled his head towards the monk and set his jaw, "What else would he be?"

"A boy who looks so much like you who _believes_ in things like demons in a time when such things no longer exists..." Miroku began leadingly, "Perhaps he is not a reincarnation at all. Perhaps his appearance was not a coincidence. Perhaps he knew to be in that place at that time because he is..."

"You're so full of shit," InuYasha huffed exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes, "He was human. _Human_ Miroku. Oh and _courting_ Kagome. Even if..."

"Ah but is it beyond the realm of..." Miroku argued before InuYasha snarled and he wisely shut his mouth.

"I know what you're going to say. That _asshole_ isn't my brat. I would've smelled someone else in him and, oh yeah, did you miss that he's freaking _human_?" InuYasha snapped angrily as he gave the monk a withering glare, "That's the _stupidest_..."

"No offense meant," Miroku sighed before coughing lightly and continuing, "So this _supposed_ reincarnation was there. Did you discuss what occurred with Kagome-sama?"

"Not really," InuYasha replied sourly as he continued to glare at the monk from where he lay immobilized on the floor before a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "She...she did kiss me though. In front of him. I swear I could feel...I don't know. It...it was everything I thought...but then he knew...Do you think that...that her kissing me means _something? _Not that I _care_. Just...just wondering is all."

The way he asked damn near broke Miroku's heart. Hopeful and yet small. Unsure. Defeated. Pleading. The half-demon wanted reassurance that all was not lost but clearly expected to be shut down. As the silver haired man averted his eyes and feigned indifference, Miroku sighed. Inuyasha could pretend all he wanted but he had always been endlessly forgiving and soft-hearted. Kagome could have ripped his heart out and he would still want her to love him. Given the awkward and painful relationship with Kikyo that had existed up until recently, it was unsurprising that he was willing to look past the fact the boy was there and merely needed someone else to reassure him that Kagome hadn't given up on him just yet. It was humbling to know that Inuyasha sought that reassurance from _him_. That he trusted the monk to be honest and not judge him harshly. So much had changed in the time they had known each other.

"I think it means what I have believed all along. She loves you," Miroku replied warmly and Inuyasha's face crumpled faster than he could mask it. The monk cringed and was uncertain what to make of that reaction as he continued, "Especially if the reincarnation was there as you claim and he did not protest. Perhaps he isn't what you believed him to be."

Inuyasha half-thought to argue that the kiss could've been out of _pity_ or to settle him down or even as an apology that she had moved on but choose not to go there. He wasn't _that_ desperate and there was no point really to going there with what he planned to do anyway. It would've been more pathetic than it already was to press the issue. Thank god no one else was here. At least the monk knew to keep his mouth shut about this shit.

"As I _claim_," InuYasha snorted bitterly as he glared at the ceiling, "His scent was all over the damn place and he was _there_ monk. I think that says it _all_."

"Perhaps. Are you sure you weren't mistaking his scent for..." Miroku began leadingly and InuYasha glared.

"_That's_ what you're focused on?! It's not the same as _my_ scent _idiot_," InuYasha clipped back before adding with a faint blush and resigned sigh, "Just...just really similar. Like...like how Kagome kinda smells like..."

"So a slightly _different_ scent. _Perhaps_ mingled with a certain someone..." Miroku observed before trailing off when InuYasha gave him a withering glare. Sighing heavily, Miroku decided that he had enough of this evasive conversation and got back to what was important.

"Back to my original question then. Why are you here? What are your intentions?" Miroku asked again and this time InuYasha replied.

"I need to be the one to end this," InuYasha sighed, "She wanted...she wanted me to kill Kagome, Miroku. If...if he hadn't...I would have. I would have."

The last sentence came out barely above a whisper. Full of pain and fear and resignation. Miroku knew, in that moment, what he intended to do. What InuYasha was _willing_ to do and _why_ he felt it must be done.

"I will not remove the seal if your intention is to face Kikyo on your own," Miroku sighed as he got to his feet and sent his friend an apologetic smile, "It would not be for the greater good, my friend. The world is _better_ for having you in it. You may believe you pose a threat to us. That this is the way to atone for whatever you felt you have done but you are mistaken. You have nothing for which to atone."

"She'll kill Kagome," InuYasha sighed as he glanced at the monk, "And...and let's just say Kagome does...that she does feel some kinda way about me. You really think Kikyo is going to let either of us be _happy_? I have to stop her. To end this. It has to be me. You need to let me go."

"No," Miroku replied quietly, "I need to keep you from making a grave mistake. Even if you never forgive me for doing so."

And with that he left, leaving a depressed and angry looking half-demon behind him.


	17. Everybody get down

_Never was, never cared too much for all this hanging around_

* * *

Thick silence hung heavy after the shrill screams that surely _someone_ other than him had been forced to listen to finally stopped. Cut off unnaturally more like it. It had been utterly pointless to tense against his own shaking limbs but his body hadn't cared. His body did it instinctively. Trying to suppress the fight or flight response that had been demanding action for what had seemed like an eternity.

They must be gone, had to be gone or at least very far away. Letting out a shuddering breath, Jiro risked another peak over the lip of the well and saw the strange woman with her freakish silver noodles gliding away into the treeline.

"_What the hell.._" he breathed as he waited a few more moments before pushing himself up with shaking arms and swinging a leg over the lip of the well. Placing a single foot down, he realized too late he'd misjudged the rapid onset of shaking and his leg crumpled as soon as he put weight on it. Going down with a soft swear, he glanced around for these supposed friends of hers that _surely_ were on their way before deciding that if they didn't come when she screamed, they sure as hell weren't going to go save her on the word of a guy they never met. It was going to have to be up to him.

Rolling onto his side, he awkwardly got to his feet and followed at a safe distance behind the undead miko when a movement in his periphery caught his attention. A girl a little older than him came walking oh so casually into the clearing. Wearing a very, _very_ tight spandex bodysuit. That could not be comfortable in a world without AC. It just..._couldn't_.

Taking a shaky breath, he slowly made his way to the edge of the meadow and tried to get the woman's attention but for god knows what reason, she didn't seem to see him or react.

"Hey! Hey! You! Are you Sango?" he called out quietly before glancing over his shoulder to make sure the crazy pyscho hadn't _also_ heard. Seeing that the woman was still walking steadily into the distance, he tried a little louder and moved a little closer when the other woman didn't react, "I _said_ are you Sango?"

For whatever reason the woman still didn't react. With an exasperated huff, Jiro glared at the woman's back before groaning and marching up to her.

"I _said_ are you..." Jiro demanded a little angrily as he pushed on the woman's shoulder and finally she reacted. _Painfully._ Quicker than he could react, he found himself flying backwards and solidly onto the hard ground with an audible '_thud_'.

"What the hell?" he choked as he gasped for the air that had been knocked out of him and rolled over onto all fours, "_Why_?"

"Who are you?" Sango demanded angrily as she held up a giant boomerang that seemed more fitting for an alternative universe where a steroid riddled Australia had taken over than feudal Japan. Were boomerangs even a _thing_ in this time period?

"_Rude_. You could've just said hello," the boy coughed hoarsely as he rubbed his chest with one hand and got unsteadily to his feet. When the woman didn't respond further, he rolled his eyes and groaned, "Listen are you Sango or not? I'm looking for a Sango."

He silently gestured to hurry up and spill as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Kikyo further still. This was a waste of time but he couldn't very well go in there alone and even with her shoot first attitude, this latest crazy person was...

"Where did you come from?" Sango asked skeptically as she held her defensive stance and narrowed her eyes.

Was _not_ going to be helpful.

"Seriously? We're going to play twenty questions right now? You're joking, right?" Jiro groaned in frustration as he continued rubbing his sore chest. The woman merely looked more confused, more suspicious. Another glance over his shoulder told Jiro time was quick running out. If this was the backup Kagome was talking about it was no wonder that Inuyasha had been in such sad shape. This level of stupidity probably caused that type of near death experience to happen _constantly_.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't tell me who you are. I don't have time for this," Jiro huffed as he turned and began heading into the woods, "_Whoever _you are go get Sango or Miroku and bring their asses here. I think that bitch got that Inuyasha guy and now she has Kagome."

"Wait, _what_?" Sango blurted out before blinking rapidly when the boy disappeared before her very eyes. Breath coming out in short panicked gasps, her chocolate eyes darted anxiously around the area the boy had been before trying to follow after him. It was a trap. Probably a trap. He looked like Inuyasha but it could not have been Inuyasha. Inuyasha was back at the hut very much in half-demon form which meant this boy was an impostor. Probably someone created by Kikyo as a minion just as Naraku created his followers. After all, this random spectre had just...he just _vanished_! Had she officially lost her mind? This...this was...

"Hold on!" Sango called out as she hurried towards where she'd last seen the strange boy, "Who _are_..."

A soft '_oomph_' left her lips as she crashed into an invisible yet very solid wall. A wall that existed just beyond the barrier Miroku had set up and which was slowly but noticeably getting further away. A barrier would explain why the boy had disappeared and how but still...there was something not quite right. He couldn't be a minion or even some kind of incarnation. The strange boy had been a little too earnest. A little too panicked. Spoke and dressed a little too strangely to be...wait, was he from _Kagome's_ time?!

That raised so many questions the slayer didn't even know where to start. No one had brought this up. Not Kagome or Miroku or InuYasha...and yet here was a boy from the future who had managed to...who looked just like...

Swallowing thickly, Sango decided that these questions could wait. She had a choice to make. Pursue the barrier, the boy and Kikyo alone or circle back for the others.

Facing Kikyo by herself, to be honest, seemed like the less painful option. To say Inuyasha was going to lose his mind was destined to be the understatement of the century.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"What do you _mean_ he said Kagome had been captured?" InuYasha snarled through clenched teeth, "Which direction did they go?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't follow him. There was a barrier. I'm sure Miroku will be capable of finding it again," Sango sighed miserably before cringing when InuYasha flinched and swayed slightly, "For the last _time_, lay back down. We can handle this."

"Oh like how you _handled_ waiting by the well to make sure this _exact_ scenario _didn't_ happen?" InuYasha hissed as confidently as he could. Fighting against the sutra was proving to be too strenuous and his vision was blurring. This whole shtick was getting tedious. He should've recovered by _now_. He'd been his usual self for a few days. Why wasn't he getting _better_? This was stupid. This was _so_...

"Throwing blame will not change what has occurred," Miroku huffed as he rolled his eyes and pointed his staff threateningly at the half-demon, "Having you rush into battle against a foe who has already bested you will not end well. Sango and I will..."

"Kagome could be dead and you want me to take it easy?" InuYasha ground out as he forced himself into his feet - his entire body shaking from the effort of fighting the immobilizing spell before tensing and glaring at Kaede who decided she had to throw her two cents into this non-conversation.

"Ye would stand no chance against my sister in this state. Ye can barely stand," Kaede opined thoughtfully.

"Because of the damn _sutra_!" InuYasha countered before crumpling onto one knee, "I can fight her if _someone_ would take it the hell _off_!"

"_Can_ ye though?" Kaede hummed knowingly as she glanced at the monk and the slayer, "Do either of ye disagree?"

It was Miroku who appeared to cave first when Inuyasha sent both him and the slayer a look that screamed of them having committed the ultimate betrayal.

"We will not release you," Miroku finally sighed before adding quickly when Inuyasha snarled, "Until we have a plan. We cannot have you rushing into this battle alone. It will end poorly."

"Sango said the barrier wouldn't let her through," Inuyasha protested angrily as he forced one foot forward and shook with the effort, "If I had to guess, it's designed to only let me..."

"Do you or do you _not_ possess a sword capable of _breaking_ barriers?" Miroku interrupted as though the answer was obvious, "This is why we need a plan."

"Oh please we plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose," Inuyasha spat hatefully even as he blushed at the reminder. To be honest, he hadn't given a second thought to the sword on his hip since all this started. There was just a little too much going on for that to even cross his mind.

"This is why we cannot allow you to go alone," Miroku sighed, "Kikyo will have some way to capture you again. I'm sure of it."

"Or she has decided Kagome needs to _go_," Inuyasha snapped as he forced another foot forward, "We're wasting time!"

"Who was that boy?" Sango asked suddenly making the two men flinch and stare at her guiltily.

"Ka...Kagome didn't tell you?" Inuyasha asked quietly - momentarily distracted by the realization that Sango had attacked and assumed this was some form of trap because she honestly hadn't been told rather than being distrustful in general.

"All I know is that a boy who looked like you was in the clearing and then he wasn't," Sango huffed, "As neither of you seemed surprised by this information, I assume you both have some sort of explanation."

"He's, uh, my reincarnation, I think. From Kagome's time," Inuyasha mumbled before shaking his head and huffing in frustration, "I'll explain later. This isn't..."

"So he's from Kagome's time," Sango huffed as she refused to let it go, "And yet was able to come through the well when no one _else _from her time has ever done. Does that not strike you as _odd_?"

"Yeah well maybe Kagome can come here because Kikyo and I go there because him," Inuyasha snapped angrily as he managed to stumble closer to the door, "We can think more about that later. Right now, we need to focus on _ya know _making sure Kagome doesn't _die_. Just...just take this stupid thing _off_ me _dammit_!"

"Kikyo wasn't..." Sango began to argue before talking over Inuyasha when he continued to protest, "No! This may be important! Why would the well allow him through unless he has a _purpose _here! Should we not try to find him first? Maybe he has information. Maybe he knows how to defeat Kikyo! Maybe even knows how to defeat Naraku!"

"Or _maybe_ he's just here to be _annoying_! Who gives a shit?" Inuyasha huffed in frustration before staggering when Kaede suddenly ripped the sutra off him.

"I must agree. Ye are all wasting time," Kaede sighed as she held up the sutra and met Inuyasha's surprised but grateful gaze, "Ye need to break the barrier and not go in alone. Beyond that there is no way to anticipate what my sister may do and there is not way to be certain my sister has not gained an ability to create illusions such as the boy. Do not ye be concerned with him until ye must be. Now go."

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Blinking up at the late afternoon sky above, Kagome groaned and held a hand up to her throbbing head before rolling onto her side. In all honesty it felt like she'd been hit by a bus. Her chest felt bruised and every muscle protested loudly at even the most subtle of movements.

"You are a stubborn one," she heard an amused chuckle and in that instant, her heart plummeted into her stomach. How was it that she'd forgotten why she was in the forest in the first place?!

Before she had time to react, Kikyo's cold clammy hand was on her chest. Flexing slightly before applying just enough pressure to make the ordeal that much more uncomfortable. Like before she felt paralyzed instantly although being paralyzed and being numb were two _completely_ different things.

Agony seared through her chest before shooting outward and lighting up every nerve in her body. More sudden and more proficient than a branding iron. Without meaning to, her body curled into something fetal, something instinct while her mind failed to bring any one thought to completion.

"He won't come for you," Kikyo murmured as she readjusted her hold and pressed more firmly, "My barrier would have allowed him to pass just as it allowed you. Why would he come for a traitor who left him to die?"

A shrill scream escaped Kagome as her chest arched towards the cold hand which pulled back just enough to...to...

"You live on borrowed time," Kikyo continued to croon as she firmly pressed her hand against her reincarnation's chest once more, "You aren't meant to be here. There will never be a place for you. Never."

Whimpering and writhing Kagome tried to protest but instead of a response, another pain filled scream escaped her lips. It felt like Kikyo was attempting to steal years of her life away. Her mind cleared for an instant as realization dawned. That was _exactly_ what Kikyo was trying to do. But why?

Before she could wrap her mind around that horrible knowledge, the excruciating pain in her chest skyrocketed and her face contorted in agony. It increased from there in waves with only momentary lulls that gave her false hope of an end. Each peak deprived her mind of oxygen and stole her ability to think. Every beat of her heart felt like pure acid was being forced through her veins with the intent of destroying her from the inside out. It was hell and all she could do was writhe.

"Shhhh," Kikyo shushed her with a sadistic grin, "It will end soon. Either he comes for you and takes your place or our souls will join as one. Give in to your fate. He isn't coming."

A soft swear, a snapping of twigs and a flash of blue light from a disconcertingly close distance and Kikyo's hand suddenly withdrew leaving Kagome panting for breath. Instead of whatever spell immobilizing her, the lingering pain did the job just as well.

"What's this?" Kikyo murmured curiously although even in her muddled mind Kagome could hear the worry, "It can't be..."


	18. This is all I can take

_It's just the same thing all the time_

_Never get what I want, never get too close to the end of the line_

* * *

Eyes wide, breaths ragged and harsh, Inuyasha stood in the meadow and scanned the tops of the trees for signs of a soul collector. His hands trembled at his sides and he had to fight the impulse to scream. There was no scent to follow. Not for a barrier. Not for Kagome. Not for Kikyo. There was no scent in the clearing except the damn scent of that stupid bastard and even _his_ scent disappeared into thin air. He followed Sango's scent to where the barrier had been. Run around like an insane person for what seemed like an eternity and still, _nothing_. How far _had_ Kikyo managed to go in such a short span of time? It didn't sit right with him at all. He had to be missing _something_ and they were running out of time.

"Monk don't you sense _anything_?!" Inuyasha snarled as he glared half-crazed at Miroku who similarly was scanning the surrounding forest with a practiced eye. Despite almost an hour having passed without any sign they were even heading in the right direction, the monk seemed to maintain a calm that Inuyasha was just not capable of possessing. It didn't help that the monk was acting rather strangely either. Not at all how he normally acted when trying to sense an aura if he even reacted to sensing one in the first place. Miroku had glanced upward when they first arrived. His mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. Those sapphire eyes fixed as if he's looking at something in the distance that neither of his companions could see before he shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not sure," Miroku murmured more to himself than to Inuyasha as he narrowed his sapphire eyes and furrowed his brow. His eyes darted around the forest in no particular set direction before he sighed heavily and turned to Inuyasha, "Due East I can sense two…"

He regretted stating a concrete direction, even if merely in the general sense, as the increasingly green half-demon took off yet again. It seemed an exercise in futility unlike any they had ever encountered before. Even with Naraku there was at least some indication as to his whereabouts or motivations in advance. Here...there was no way to know what they might find. Of course, there was the obvious revenge motivation against Inuyasha but to go to such lengths...

It seemed like it would be easier just to kill Inuyasha outright rather than resort to _this_. To put in such effort into what could only be described as torture seemed excessive. In some ways, Miroku wondered if she even _intended_ to be found and if not, exactly what that meant for either of their dear friends. Perhaps she merely wanted to cause Inuyasha to descend into madness and the monk didn't particularly look forward to having to deal with a grief-stricken, addled half-demon capable of tearing him apart. He _would_, naturally, for as long as he remained in this world but that didn't mean...

"Two," Sango interrupted his dark thoughts as Kilala transformed and she mounted with practiced ease before gesturing for the monk to join her, "Two of what?"

Miroku followed the half-demon's aura for a moment longer before slowly moving towards the transformed demon and getting on. His behavior had been concerning and uncharacteristic. Not to say Miroku's face would've betrayed his underlying fear to the untrained eye. It was a mask of serene calm, defiance and confidence. Sango, however, knew him well enough for the sudden seriousness and slight hesitation to betray his true feelings on the matter.

"Barriers," Miroku replied in a calm, even tone devoid of emotion as he settled behind the slayer, "One clearly belongs to Kikyo but the other…is more difficult to describe…"

**~o~o~o~o~**

"I should go back," Jiro mumbled to himself as he tightened his grip on the thick branch he'd grabbed to defend himself, "This was a _stupid_ idea. Stupid _stupid_ _**stupid**_..."

All he'd wanted to do was apologize for being an ass. He had gone too far like he always did when he got his heckles up. He got that from his dad. Father never knew how to control his temper and his sister had always tried to get Jiro to bet on how quickly he'd apologize after. The record was five minutes. It was always because of his runaway mouth. Never cruel or anything. Just more...

Shuddering when he heard Kagome's heart-stopping scream once more, his grip tightened around the blunt instrument as he picked up the pace. He was such an idiot. This woman he was up against was _nuts_. Absolutely insane and crazy powerful. Able to control somebody to the point they almost died with no way for them to fight it _and_...

He had a _freaking **stick**_.

"What the _hell_ am I doing?" Jiro swore softly before flinching when he saw one of those floating, nasty noodle things floating just up ahead. They looked kinda like snakes but also like something straight out of Pokémon. A Dragonair maybe? Shit if time travel and mutants were real why couldn't Pokémon be, right? He'd managed to avoid them so far although *how* he had no idea. Maybe it _was_ like Pokémon and you had to step directly in front of them or something because they _should've_ noticed him by now. It wasn't like his presence wasn't _noticeable_. Hell he'd managed to step on like every dumb twig on the way here. It made no sense. None. But nothing made sense anymore. _Nothing_.

What made this nonsensical situation so much _worse_ was that he was _clearly_ on his own. That woman in the clearing obviously had no intention of helping. Some friends they were. And InuYasha was probably either dead already or kidnapped again so there was no counting on a random appearance to save the day either. It was up to him and he'd been following the crazy lady religiously for what seemed like forever. Didn't she ever get tired? Damn.

Speaking of things that made no sense, _why_ was he here again? Talk about bad life choices. He had _no_ idea where he was. No clue how this world worked or what to expect. He _barely_ knew this girl. He felt under-qualified for this.

"This is such bullshit," Jiro breathed before shuddering when he saw the grotesque snake-like creatures glisten in the moonlight like they were covered in some type of slime, "Why _snakes_? I _hate_ snakes."

It was in that moment that one of the flying bastards seemed to notice his presence and began floating towards him. He regretted saying anything louder than a whisper and tensed.

"_Nope_," Jiro breathed anxiously as he began rapidly retracing his steps when the _thing_ picked up speed, "Nope. Nope. Shoo. Go away. Go away."

Squealing girlishly when the thing darted forward at inhuman speed, Jiro clenched his eyes shut and ducked and waited...and waited...and _waited_...

Cracking open one eye, he was startled to see a blue bubble surrounding him and his eyes shot open in shock. Despite all the screaming, Kagome must be somewhat okay if she was helping him like this. Sighing in relief, Jiro shakily to his feet - holding his stick at the ready before dropping the damn thing like it burned when it too began glowing that ethereal blue.

"What the literal..." Jiro breathed as he stumbled away from the no longer glowing blunt instrument and landed painfully on the ground outside the bubble which shimmered before dissolving before his eyes. Holding up his shaking hands to inspect for damage, Jiro tried to slow his rapidly beating heart before gasping when the silver bastard started approaching again.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Go away. Go away," Jiro hissed as he began scrambling backwards across the forest floor in a blind panic before holding his hands defensively in front of his face when one of the things made of nightmares rushed him.

Another flash of blue light had him cracking one eye open and he watched with morbid fascination as the snake screamed softly before dissolving. His mortified gaze searched for the source of the blue light and he swore when he saw where it was coming from.

"What the _fu_..." Jiro swore softly as wide brown eyes watched the light retreat back into his body, "_Oh_, I am _so_ done."

So apparently _this_ was happening now. Just the cherry on top of a whole series of events that had made no sense, challenged his understanding of reality and generally _sucked_. There had to be radiation here or _something_. Just like out of the superhero movies he fell into a batch of radioactive what have you and now he had gained superpowers. Take *that* scientists who said that wasn't possible. Showed what they know. Still might be right about dying horribly from cancer though. Radiation wasn't good for you thus the mutation to begin with. Why the hell did he ask this girl out? If he had just been a decent friend and not done it, he wouldn't be here right now. He really needed to work on his impulse control. That was for damn sure but what's done was done and now he was radioactive with stupid blue twinkly light powers. Great. Just...just _great_.

Unsteadily getting to his feet, Jiro reached for his weapon of choice with trembling fingers just as a few more of those noodles from hell began rushing towards him.

"Come on," Jiro huffed as he held the stick up like a baseball bat and prayed his newfound power would just do it's thing, "Make my day."


	19. This is how a heart breaks

_You're just the same thing that I knew_

_Right before the time when I was running from you_

* * *

It was one thing to ride the bus and another thing to be the guy licking the windows. The woman staring at him was definitely one step away from licking windows. Her hair was a hot mess. Her clothes all sorts of wrinkled. And the smell? Inuyasha when he first came through the well would give this woman a run for her money.

"How did you make it past the barrier?" Kikyo asked softly and Jiro glanced at the newcomer before turning his attention back to the noodles.

"What barri...oh screw this. Know what? I typed _'bitch' _into my GPS and it led me here," Jiro snapped impulsively as he took a step backwards and whacked the everloving daylights out of a nearby soul collector making it burst into sparkly dust, "You stay back. I'm warning you."

"Consider me warned," Kikyo hummed as she began to approach and Jiro's eyes widened in panic.

"I said stay back!" Jiro hissed before jumping when blue flames literally erupted from his feet and flew across the ground in all sorts of directions. Yeah...so a terrible death by cancer was probably back on the table. Random combustion wasn't...well, that wasn't _great_. _Definitely_ radioactive because those weird pyrotechnics definitely came from him. How he wasn't burned he didn't know. His feet were on freaking _fire_. God, how was he even supposed to go to school now? Just flames and lights flying up everywhere. The government was totally going to abduct him like something out of the x-files. This was...

"You look just as I imagined. Our children always favored him," Kikyo breathed as she gave him the creepiest smile Jiro had ever seen on anyone's face and it brought his own musings to a screeching halt. The boy blinked rapidly as his mouth fell partially open in confusion.

"Okay then," Jiro replied awkwardly as he hit one of the soul collectors that had tried to rush him when she spoke with all his might and watched with morbid satisfaction when it too dissolved, "_That_ was gross. Now if you'll just hand over Kagome, we can call it a day."

"You are here for the girl?" Kikyo asked indifferently as she continued to smile that disturbing smile.

"Uh _yeah_," Jiro snorted as he wearily watched the strange serpent things slowly retreat, "Not like I'm here for no reason."

"What is your name?" Kikyo inquired calmly, still maintaining her distance but obviously having no intention of handing over the girl.

"Does that really matter?" Jiro countered as he held his stick up and glared, "Hand over Kagome and maybe I'll tell you."

"Answer my questions and perhaps I'll _'hand over' _the girl as you put it," Kikyo countered as she arched a graceful brow.

"Yeah I'm not stupid," Jiro chuckled darkly as he narrowed his brown eyes, "You wanna fight? Come at me then. I'm armed."

"Spiritual powers will have no effect on me," Kikyo hummed appreciatively, "Although I must say I am impressed. For someone untrained, you are controlling your power rather well."

Was she...was that supposed to be a _compliment_? It _would _explain the blue sparkly shit. Huh. Well what do you know? Maybe he wasn't going to get cancer after all.

"I have a proposition," the crazy lady continued as her creepy smile turned into something more sadistic and somehow *more* unsettling, "Answer my questions. Join me and I shall train you. In return, I will release the girl."

"Okay, okay, wait," Jiro scoffed as he shook his head, "You want _me _to go with _you_. And this is _after_ you like pretty much tortured both that Inuyasha guy _and_ Kagome. _Why_ would I do that? I'm not _stupid_."

"I have no intention of harming you," Kikyo laughed softly and Jiro gave her a patient, skeptical look, "I understand your misgivings. I have no qualm with you. However, I imagine you may have some qualms with them."

"I don't get it," Jiro admitted bluntly as he rolled his eyes and prepared to swing if need be, "And I doubt it. I literally just met them."

"That is entirely the point," Kikyo hummed as a wicked smile bloomed on her face, "You have no idea who you are, do you? What your presence here means?"

"It _means _I'm here to kick your ass," Jiro snorted, "Just hand over Kagome."

"Answer my questions first," Kikyo propositioned as her smile faded into something almost pleasant, "I assure you. I mean you no harm."

Jiro didn't believe a word coming out of the woman's mouth but an erratic pulse at his back made him realize something big was coming their way. He had a feeling he knew what that big thing was. Inuyasha was coming. He just needed to buy some time.

"Fine, ask away," Jiro huffed exasperatedly as he gripped his stick so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"What is your name?" Kikyo began as she pursed her lips.

"Jiro. Next."

"Your name means second son does it not?"

"Obviously."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister."

"Her name."

"Izzy. Okay, well Izayoi. But like no one calls her that."

Jiro cringed. Why the hell did he feel the need to explain? He was always a nervous talker in a pinch. Short answers. He needed to keep his answers short.

"No brothers?"

"No."

"So why second son?"

"Maybe they just liked how it sounded."

"What were your parent's names?"

"Amber and Takai."

"Amber?"

"Yes."

"What manner of name is Amber?"

"It's American. You know, an, uh, English name."

"What is American?"

"Oh my...its, uh, the United States...um, America is a country. I mean, I guess it makes sense you wouldn't know," Jiro mumbled more to himself than to her as he rolled his eyes, "They met there. Moved to Japan."

"That is quite a feat for a human."

"Not really."

"Who were your father's parents?"

"Never met them. Don't know."

"You don't know their names?"

"No."

"Your mother's parents then?"

Jiro sighed heavily as he prayed for the pulse against his back to hurry the hell up and move already.

"Mary and Kai."

"Strange names."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Indeed. So they were from here?"

"He was. His family isn't our biggest fan."

"Why is that?"

"Didn't like my dad."

"But you know nothing of your father's family?"

"Nope."

"Why would that be?"

"Dad never said."

"Did your father look like you?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Okay, seriously, what's with the twenty questions?" Jiro sighed heavily as he gave the crazy woman a withering glare, "Is there a _point_ to this?"

"I believe you are the grandson of this girl and Inuyasha," Kikyo opined thoughtfully as her eyes held a wicked tint, "I believe your presence here..."

"Well if that's true, you're screwed aren't you?" Jiro snorted as he rolled his eyes and gave her a satisfied smirk, "It means you _lose_ dumbass."

He literally didn't believe a single word coming out of this chick's mouth. First of all, that was the _stupidest _thing he'd ever heard in his life. Right up there with sticking a fork in an outlet. Why would she ever expect that to work? Like he was going to gasp in some understanding and join this woman straight out of zombie horror movies because of it? Even if it was true, _why _would he do that? Second, she was _nuts_. Her sanity was clearly one fry short of a happy meal. She was cuckoo for cocoa puffs. Her cord didn't quite reach the outlet. The wheel was spinning but the hamster was dead.

"Perhaps," Kikyo hummed as she turned and headed back towards the comatose Kagome, "We shall see."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I don't know. Use your wind tunnel on it. Use a sutra! I don't care," Inuyasha hissed before a crazed laugh escaped him, "My sword doesn't work. It won't let me in which means she's going to probably kill Kagome and that can't happen! I don't know what else we're supposed to do here!"

"You must stay calm," Miroku tried to soothe despite his own frazzled nerves, "I believe Kagome-sama is safe. I can feel her aura projecting a barrier within this one."

"She can't _make _barriers yet. She _told _me," Inuyasha snarled as he began hacking haphazardly at the stupid invisible bubble with the barrier breaking attack.

"Then that would explain why the aura surrounding the barrier feels somewhat distinctive," Miroku hummed as he narrowed his eyes and focused, "It would feel unfamiliar as I have not felt it before."

"Then good for her. Still need to get her outta there!" Inuyasha bellowed before he got blown back after he tried to straight up stab the barrier.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out as she ran to his aide before stopping when he didn't waste a second before bouncing back and rushing the barrier again.

"I can't lose her!" Inuyasha breathed as the monk and slayer watched him seemingly lose him mind in his attempts to break in, "I can't..."

"Well, in order for me to attempt to purify it, you need to stand a safe distance away," Miroku finally soothed as he approached his friend and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, "Please stand over by Sango. Let me do what I do best."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

An ebony haired woman stormed up the shrine steps - her hair a mess and her scrubs still on. This was the last straw. After being explicitly grounded, he hadn't come home after school. He hadn't even called and his phone was going straight to voicemail. There was only two places he could be and he _wasn't_ at the hospital. Her eyes honed in on an old man sweeping in the middle of the shrine grounds and with a angry scowl, she stormed over to the poor, unsuspecting elder.

"You," she called out as she continued storming across the cold tile before waiting until he looked up, "Where is he?"

The old man simply stared at her. Well more like gaped openly as he furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side.

"Did you hear me?!" the sister damn near screamed, "Where _is_ he?"

If anything Gramps' eyes looked watery as he continued to search the angry woman's face. A mixture of longing and confusion dancing behind his eyes. It was strange. So strange.

"Are you...are you by any chance related to...to the Horikitas? To a Hana? Or a Mei? They would have been around my..."

"What the hell?! No!" the woman cut him off impatiently, "Now where is Jiro!?"

The confused expression faded into annoyance.

"I do not know who Jiro is," Gramps huffed as he glared at the woman whose appearance was almost an exact copy of his late wife in her youth. It was uncanny _and_ disturbing, "Either way, no one is here right now except my daughter in law. You must be mistaken."

"Fine," the woman snorted suspiciously, "Then you won't mind if I wait here."

"Be my guest," Gramps huffed as he set his jaw and held himself a little taller, "I do not like the implication that I am lying to you. Forgive me if I don't invite you into my home."

With that he turned away, broom in hand, and stormed back towards the house. The woman, meanwhile, gave the old man's back a sour look before marching over to a bench and folding her arms across her chest.


	20. You take a hit now

_Well this is it now_  
_Everybody get down_

_This is all I can take_  
_This is how a heart breaks_

* * *

"Hey don't walk away from me," Jiro called out angrily as he began following behind her before huffing in frustration, "Bitch I'm talking to you. Come back here."

"The information I have gathered from you has made my course of action clear," Kikyo replied calmly as she continued casually walking back towards the semi-conscious miko, "In so many words, your assessment is correct, Your presence here seems to imply that the plan currently in place is flawed. I must change course."

Grimacing over his shoulder, Jiro groaned softly before turning his attention back on the woman that smelled to high heaven. In retrospect, antagonizing the crazy woman without backup probably hadn't been _great_. Based on what little he knew about her, he knew that she _clearly_ wasn't using logic anymore. _And_ based on what little he knew about the two people the bat-shit lady thought he was related to, one was very much human and the other one was very much not. In any case, there was no way he was their _grandson_. They straight up would've died sometime in the next hundred...or four hundred years ago...both? Point is they'd be dead long before his _actual_ grandparents were even _born_. She was just insane. If anyone was right, it'd be Kagome. He was a reincarnation. That would fit into the dead theory. Didn't explain the powers though. God dammit. Hell maybe he _was_ just a random guy who'd been exposed to mutation causing radiation. Shit, he needed to deal with _that_ sooner rather than later. What did they make people take after the bomb on Nagasaki? Was it...was it...oh what was it called? Oh _iodine_! It was iodine that counteracted radiation, right? They wouldn't sell that at the pharmacy would they? Maybe Izzy could steal some from the hospital. Surely they had some. But he could worry about that more later. Right now, he needed to get Kagome and get the hell out of here.

He just needed to keep this lunatic talking until he figured out how _exactly_ he was going to get out of here.

"Still say you're _screwed_," Jiro muttered as he rolled his eyes and gripped the somewhat flimsy limb, "I'm _still_ here."

"Precisely," Kikyo replied with a soft laugh as she knelt down and pressed her hand firmly against Kagome's chest. Unsure of what to do, Jiro froze. What exactly was this woman about to do? What should _he_ be doing?! Surely, _surely_ she wouldn't be able to rip Kagome's heart out, right? Even if she could, what was _he_ supposed to do about it? It'd be hard to fight her when the fight wasn't _fair_. Sparkly lights and flames aside, she _obviously_ had the upper hand.

Still that knowledge didn't mean he was just going to do _nothing_. Crazy she may be but her insanity might work in his favor. She didn't know _what_ he could do. Time for that cocky attitude that had gotten him into this mess to come to the rescue. _Or_ get him killed. One or the other.

"Let her go," Jiro ordered as held his woefully inadequate weapon into the air and began advancing, "I swear I will _end_ you if you hurt one more hair on her head."

"The choice is yours," Kikyo hummed as she glanced over her shoulder and flexed her fingers earning a soft cry of pain from the woman at her mercy, "Join me and I will let her go."

"And I'm just supposed to _believe_ you?" Jiro snorted as stopped just out of arm's reach and crouched into a defensive pose, "Let her go and _maybe_ I won't beat the crap out of you."

Kikyo sighed wistfully before turning her attention back to the girl and shielding Kagome's body from his view. The partial visible body began to convulse as a soft muffled scream grated at his very soul.

"I _said_..." Jiro hissed as he took a menacing step forward, "I said _**stop it**_! You're _**hurting** _her! I _**said**_...oh _screw_ **_this_**..."

Jiro lunged and tackled Kikyo to the ground before glaring down at the white orb in her palm.

"What is that?" he demanded angrily as he held his fist up in an obvious threat, "Start talking."

"It does not concern you," Kikyo repeated with a sadistic grin, "Your existence will be over soon enough."

For a moment, Jiro merely glared down at her like the crazy woman she was before his fist flew and blue flames erupted out of his body with such force that the trees swayed and the sky rippled above. A satisfying crack echoed in the clearing as Kikyo's cheek crumpled under the impact and Jiro swung again. The clay began to crumble as the orb began floating upwards into the sky. Jiro glanced wearily up at it before scowling when one of the silver snakes grabbed it and began soaring into the distance.

"What was that? Answer me!" Jiro snarled and Kikyo merely laughed. Not an amused laugh. No. A laugh that sent chills down his spine. A laugh that clearly indicated whatever control and sanity she still possessed had flown the coop. Jiro flinched and in that moment, Kikyo took her chance. With one hand, she produced a barrier making him fly backwards and careening painfully into a nearby tree.

"_Mother_..." Jiro cursed hoarsely as he gasped painfully for the breath that had been knocked out of him. Propping himself up onto all fours, he struggled to breath and one hand came up to rest on his stomach. God, he was _never_ dating _anyone_ ever again. It was all fun and games until a girl pulled you into their drama. Drama that now included a life and death battle against a _seriously_ disturbed ex.

"In mere moments, her soul will travel to the underworld," Kikyo continued breathlessly. Her tone could only be described as completely unhinged, "Don't you see. Its over. Whatever pain you feel will soon mean nothing. Nothing at all."

Yeah, antagonizing the insane person was a mistake. His bad. Should've just stayed quiet and out of it. Should've just not gone down the well like a sane person. Should've never asked this girl on a date. So, so many bad decisions here. So many.

Shakily getting to his feet, Jiro tried to attack again only to be blown back once more. He felt something crack seconds before pain shot through his entire body. Looking down, he almost puked and passed out when he saw bone protruding from the flesh on his leg.

"Oh god," he managed to breathe as his vision blurred and he blinked hazily up at the advancing woman. This was it, he thought miserably, this was how it ended.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Inuyasha visibly wilted with relief as the barrier slowly disintegrated before freezing when the scent of his worst fear hit his nose.

"_No_," he breathed as the strength threatened to go out from his legs, "_Just no..._"

Inuyasha had grieved so many times over so many people. It seemed like every time he dared get close to someone they not only routinely got hurt, they _died_. Not from old age or something _normal_. Oh no. Mother had her throat slit in the middle of the night by some vassal in retaliation for the dishonor of bringing a half-demon under their roof. His grandmother and grandfather met a similar fate. His nursemaid. Kikyo got murdered through an orchestrated trap. Because he was weak, all of his friends were about an inch away from death at all times. And now...

Letting out a shuddering breath, Inuyasha tried not to pass out from the almost overwhelming exhaustion, pain and grief sweeping through him.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a concerned tone when the half-demon remained frozen rather than charging forward. It was a loaded question. Was there something wrong with him? With Kagome? Had this been the wrong barrier after all? Why hadn't he gone after Kikyo if it was...

"Stay...stay here," Inuyasha ordered hoarsely as he began moving forward with grim determination, "I need to deal with this myself."


	21. You feel it break down

_You take a hit now_  
_You feel it break down_

* * *

InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat before it plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. There she lay. Cold. Silent. Her scent...her scent completely gone. _Gone_. His only source of positivity, of warmth and emotional comfort. The reason he got up every morning. His motivation for living. The panic started. A tightening of the chest, as if his muscles were trying not to let another breath in, but instead doing their best to die. Then the breath came. Unable to move much against his suddenly heavy ribs.

"What have you done?" InuYasha croaked as his legs went out from under him, "Why?"

"Her soul has passed on," Kikyo lied smoothly with a sadistic smile and InuYasha gave her a stricken, grief filled look, "You have one opportunity to join her. To end this. Only one. The underworld has sentenced her soul to hell. She..."

"Oh my _god_," came a hoarse voice followed by a painful sounding cough and pain-filled groan, "Cut the crap. I saw you hand off that orb to that snake thing. _Seriously_ what is your _deal_?"

Blinking sluggishly, InuYasha registered that his reincarnation was there in the clearing with them and an unwanted pang of jealousy flickered through his mind. He had been there when Kagome left this world. He was the last person who cared for her that got to see her alive. The half-demon choked back a sob as he stared numbly at the boy struggling to sit up. Inuyasha himself didn't move. He didn't have it in him to fight any longer.

"And you...you already said you knew you were going to _lose_," Jiro continued hoarsely as he grasped blindly at a nearby stick, "Because...because of me. So come at me bitch. Leave them alone."

Jiro knew it was suicide to taunt this obviously insane undead zombie witch but he was damned either way. This Kikyo was going to try to kill him whether he sat idly by, ran or fought so why _not_ go out swinging? As it was, he was pretty much running on pure adrenaline anyway. The bone sticking out of his leg doing nothing except fuel his pounding heart and his frazzled nerves when it should be knocking him out. It was a miracle she hadn't killed him when she had the chance. It must be because Inuyasha arrived. Speaking of which...

"Dude get up," Jiro ordered angrily before groaning when the guy who Kagome had risked her life for merely blinked at him, "Its not over yet. _Get_ **_up_**."

A soft blue light began emanating from the twig as the boy painfully got on one knee. That effort didn't last too long and the boy shuddered once before collapsing onto his side writhing in agony and issuing an impressive litany of curse words. InuYasha sagged, still too grief stricken and numb to do much more than watch. To say InuYasha was confused, hurt and exhausted would be an understatement. The kid had powers now? When did this happen? And the bastard had gotten injured trying to save the love of _his_ life. That should've been _him_. It..It should... if he had just...but it was over. Didn't this Jiro-shit _know_? Couldn't he...

"You misunderstand," Kikyo laughed softly as she turned to face the by, "Your existence is conditional on this moment. Your presence here altered my original plan. Besides, spiritual powers will have no effect on me."

"Who _hurt_ you? I _genuinely_ want to know," Jiro managed to sneer as he crinkled his nose in disgust and InuYasha flinched from his place on the ground. Maybe Kagome hadn't told him everything after all.

"Curious," came Kikyo's indifferent hum as her lips twitched upwards before she sighed and faced the completely shell-shocked InuYasha once more.

"The boy does not understand what has occurred," Kikyo laughed softly, "The only way to be reunited once more is to surrender yourself to the underworld. There _is_ no other way."

"Wanna bet?" came Sango's angry voice as they finally, finally caught up and that boomerang that was the epitome of extra soared through the clearing. Unexpected. Quick. Lethal. Slicing through Kikyo's arm and shoulder cutting them clean through. They fell to the ground and crumbled into ash as Kikyo staggered and turned her attention towards the slayer.

"This doesn't _involve_ you!" Kikyo screamed as several soul collectors suddenly burst forth from the shadows and rushed forward. InuYasha turned his head slowly, painfully towards his friends with empty eyes. He couldn't find it in him to fight. Kikyo was right. There was only one way. Kagome was...Kagome was gone. And he couldn't live without her. There was no point.

The serpents made it only so far before being sucked into an endless void.

"Well that's cool," Jiro hummed bluntly before turning his attention back to the wounded insane person who seemed more determined than ever to get her way. He was pretty much useless and a hair away from passing out but he'd hold on if only to make sure this nightmare was over. He'd hate to just fall asleep and never wake up.

"Come with me when I leave this world," Kikyo demanded angrily, "Join me in hell and be reunited with your precious miko."

"For the last fricking time, I saw you give the orb you took and give it to your snake thing," Jiro hissed as a blue flame like light began whipping around him from his place on the ground. Turning his attention to InuYasha, he bellowed, "Don't _listen_ to her moron. You know she's crazy, right? _Why_ are you buying into this?"

Those words didn't change the fact that Kagome was gone. With each passing moment, he could smell her body decaying. The scent of death suffocating. Clouding his mind. How had it come to this? He...he should've...he wished he'd just died. Why hadn't he died like he was supposed to? For the first time, he truly hated the fact that he possessed any youkai and wished he was only human. None of this would've have happened if he was a man like any other. None of it. His heart panged in his chest and he prayed that this was all a fever dream. That he never met Kagome. That he wasn't a half-demon. That Naraku, his friends and the jewel were just figments of his imagination. If...if it was that way, he wouldn't be feeling like the world had ended. Kagome wouldn't have suffered.

Unsteadily Inuyasha began to get to his feet and move towards Kikyo much to the horror of everyone else in the vicinity. He wouldn't give up, right? That wasn't his way. _Surely_, he wasn't intending to...

"Inuyasha, stop this. There is still..." Miroku yelled angrily as he rushed forward faster than he ever thought he was capable of moving only to be blown back by an angry pink barrier. Careening painfully into a tree so hard it splintered, the monk slid to the ground before collapsing onto his side.

"Oh damn," Jiro breathed anxiously as he watched the slayer's boomerang repelled in a similar manner while Inuyasha merely continued walking forward with a defeated and resigned air. Surely, this guy wasn't that stupid, right? _Surely..._

A terrible no good thought occurred to him as he saw Inuyasha glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

Maybe he was able to come here, to meet Kagome because their soul was ashamed of what was about to happen. That he was supposed to defeat this crazy woman and avenge Kagome's death. To avenge his own death. Well not his his but this Inuyasha guy's imminent demise if that body language was any indication.

Jiro let out a steadying breath as he decided grimly on his next course of action. Those blue flames growing in intensity as he grimaced and rolled onto his knees once more. Prepared to intervene if Inuyasha decided he was going to be a _dumbass_.

"Kikyo I..." Inuyasha sighed heavily as he stopped just in front of the undead woman who looked so victorious, so triumphant that it made everyone still conscious sick, "You're right. There...there is only one way for me to see Kagome again."

"So you finally see reason," Kikyo sighed in morbid relief - completely unaware of the axe hanging over her head as she held her one uninjured hand out with a sadistic grin, "Come. It is time for..."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open as a clawed hand plunged deeply within her already broken body. Pieces of clay began flaking off her flesh as she crumpled to her knees and Inuyasha went down with her. His hand still securely within her body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he retracted his hand and met her look of utter betrayal with one of his own, "You left me no choice."

It was surreal to watch her body slowly turn back to ash in the dwindling light of day illuminated by bluish flames and silver serpents. Fragments of her abused body floating away gently in the breeze as Inuyasha stayed kneeling before her with a grief filled look full of remorse and resignation.

"It had to be done," he whispered sadly as the last remnants of Kikyo blew away in the breeze, "I'm sorry."


	22. Make you stay

_You take a hit now_

* * *

Inuyasha let out a shuddering breath as he stared at the small pale orb bobbing before him. Wherever the other souls, if she was actually holding any, went he really honestly didn't care. All he cared about was that this tiny soul went back where it was supposed to. That it would buy him some time. But instead it just stayed put. Bobbing. Waiting. He half-expected it to just sink into the ground or float away but it just stayed there. Mocking him.

"Is the bitch dead yet?" Jiro groaned as he collapsed onto his side and tried to keep from blacking out. Inuyasha nodded almost in a trance but whether Jiro saw, he honestly didn't care. The only dead person he was focused on at the moment was the one he'd managed to fail. Truly fail. This was his fault. All his...

"Okay so you people got the orb, right? Cool," Jiro mumbled incoherently as he rolled onto his back, "Cool. Cool. Imma pass out now I think. So you guys do you..."

Glancing up from the monk, the slayer gave the boy an appraising look before shaking her head and realizing this task was going to be left up to her. Inuyasha would never leave Kagome's body unattended and to say Miroku seemed dazed would be an understatement.

"I'll go look for the soul collector," Sango mumbled tiredly as she stood and hoisted her boomerang on her shoulder, "Inuyasha if you'll..."

"There's no point. She's gone Sango," Inuyasha interrupted softly as he gestured as the small orb before him, "It would've returned to her if it could. Kagome's just..._gone_..."

"I refuse to believe that's true," the slayer huffed once in frustration, "You have never struck me as the type of man who'd just give up. That isn't..."

"Yeah well _you_ get tortured, almost killed and then have the one person who ever made your life _better_ get fucking _murdered_ because of you and _then_ come talk to me," Inuyasha snapped back half-heartedly as he finally got to his feet and moved, not towards Kagome, but towards Jiro, "I should take this poor bastard back. Kagome's not going anywhere."

"Inu_yasha_..." Sango chided, "Kagome's soul..."

"If it could return to her, it would," he replied simply as he knelt down and picked up the unconscious boy, "I'm trying to accept this, Sango. She wouldn't want me to...Kagome would want me to help him I think."

"She's not..." Sango argued but he was off before she could finish her sentence.

"Let him go Sango," Miroku opined a few moments later - clearly having some temporary cognitive delays as he blinked sluggishly at her, "I do not believe he is capable of handling this at the moment."

Giving the monk a withering glare, the slayer adjusted her hold on her boomerang and scanned the surrounding forest for signs of life. This wasn't the time for this defeatist attitude. She'd had enough of that type of thinking. For years, she'd all but given up on Kohaku. Her lack of faith in Inuyasha had almost led to his death. This...this was a moment that would forever define their group. She would be damned before she let it be the moment that ruined it.

"I'm going to find her soul," Sango sighed before gesturing at the small orb still hovering in the middle of the clearing, "Keep an eye on that piece."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Inuyasha stared down into the well fighting back the lump in his throat. Now that Kagome was gone, would it even allow him to pass through? Was his connection to her world severed irreparably?

"Kid, are you awake?" Inuyasha mumbled hoarsely and Jiro mumbled some indistinguishable sounds. Inuyasha sighed, "If I can't get through, I want you to yell until someone comes and finds you, okay?"

Jiro _maybe_ nodded and the half-demon figured that was the best he was going to get out of the bastard. It should'nt've ever come down to him. There was no way this kid was capable of doing anything and yeah, while it was weird that he had some type of powers...

Inuyasha furrowed his brow as that particular thought hit him like a ton of bricks. This Jiro-shit had _spiritual_ powers. Powers that carried a scent awful similar to...to...

Blinking rapidly, he stared down at the boy and looked more closely. Yeah, sure, he looked like him for the most part but...but...

No, it couldn't be. He was trying to see things that weren't there. It wasn't like he'd ever seen Miroku produce flames before. The only person he'd ever seen produce flames was Kikyo and he was fairly certain that wasn't miko powers that made _that_ possible. This kid was probably just triggered like Kagome had been when she first came through the well. After all, this poor bastard had probably never been exposed to demons before and if he was spiritually inclined, then it only made sense that he...except..._except_...

No, he was being stupid. Kagome was gone and he sure as hell didn't plan to stick around much longer. There was no way...no way he would stay around and mate someone else. Even if that would be what Kagome would want him to do. Stupid woman would want him to move on and forget her. Well, maybe not forget but she'd _definitely_ would want him to find someone else and try to be happy. Besides, if...if he did stick around, why wouldn't he have at least warned this poor son of a bitch? That seemed rather selfish to send his spawn into a life and death situation where he knew he'd get hurt. Not that he was actually contemplating the idea that he was related to this asshole but...

Just screw it. Screw it all. He was seeing things that weren't there.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and jumped into the well. He was so caught up in his own thoughts it took him an awkwardly long time to realize he'd made it through.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sango stared sadly at the soul collector cowering against the ground. It's small lean body curled defensively around the orb it had been tasked with protecting. Soul collectors themselves, she knew, were not naturally evil. Their purpose was to help deliver wayward souls into the afterlife. To collect those who had gotten lost en route to their final destination. Kikyo had corrupted the natural order in so many ways. It seemed a shame to kill it but it also seemed like the merciful thing to do. After so many years of being at the undead miko's mercy, perhaps it would never again be able to function as nature intended.

"I need you to return that soul," the slayer murmured as kindly as she could as she took a tentative step towards the small serpent-like creature. It was crucial not to startle it. Startling the poor thing might have it guide Kagome's soul to the next world and then there would be nothing short of begging Sesshomaru to bring it back. And she had a feeling Sesshomaru would not be so _inclined_.

The serpent flinched and curled up more as it stared at her with those wide black eyes.

"Its not her time," Sango cooed as she took another small step, "I need you to bring it back."

The serpent almost imperceptibly shook its head and seemed to look around for her master. A master that had passed on which would undoubtedly confuse the poor thing even more. A fact that would definitely startle it. Sango cringed.

"Bring her back to where she belongs," she crooned as she knelt down and smiled as convincingly as she could, "It isn't her time."

Curling around the small soul cradled in its tiny arms, the soul collector made a soft '_meep_' and shivered. In many ways, the poor thing reminded the slayer of a frightened child that had been lost in a storm and had been found by a someone they weren't familiar with. Perhaps...

"Would it be easier if I carried you back?" Sango asked quietly as she held out her arms. Nostrils flaring, the soul collector seemed hesitantly to trust even as it leaned its small nose towards her. My, what a difference actually knowing demons personally had made. All of her life she was taught they were mindless creatures born of pure evil but how many demons were just hurting? How many demons had she and her family slain that were just confused or lost? When she first joined what she now considered her family, she distrusted (even hated) Inuyasha _and_ Shippo. It had baffled her that the others were so willing to believe they were good and truly there to help. Perhaps that's why she always assumed the word in the half-demon when it came to Kikyo and had been so harsh. Lingering beliefs that he would ultimately betray them all pushing out all reason. A flicker of shame flew through her heart at the thought. How many had she killed that were like him? Just a demon looking for a place to belong and minding their own business. Who had loved. Who had lost. Who had lived in the shadows wishing for a place to belong. An individual just minding their own business who made the mistake of settling down a little too close to a human village. It was only natural for them to defend themselves. It was only natural to be afraid. Yes, getting to know Inuyasha and Shippo had taught her many things she never learned from Kilala alone.

The soul collector slowly unfurled and began soaring hesitantly towards the slayer's open arms before settling down into them and snuggling into her chest. Sango breathed a sigh of relief as she began to walk back towards the miko. Perhaps all was not lost yet.


	23. While I Wait

_ You feel it break down_

* * *

Miroku blamed a possible head injury for the sight of Sango cradling one of the soul collectors in her arms much like she did Kilala. The other remaining soul collectors too were now hovering around her although they seemed rather nervous or perhaps he was merely trying to project logic onto the bizarre situation.

"You'll need to release the soul into her, okay?" he heard Sango coo as she slowly made her way towards Kagome, "Can you do that?"

Yes, it was most certainly a head injury. Especially considering he could've sworn he heard a faint almost endearing meep from the creature. He wasn't aware they made sounds other than their bizarre swooshing hum. It made him increasingly nervous that the little demons were now following Sango as well. Had she managed to get herself killed? Was this her spirit guiding Kagome's soul back to where it belonged? He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. No matter how upset with her he had gotten recently this...this was the last thing he had ever wanted. Something he had dreaded and feared.

"Sango?" he croaked hoarsely, almost desperately, as he tried to get up but the slayer met his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay," she replied softly, "It was just frightened."

As she walked, Miroku's eyes widened in shock as more and more soul collectors began hesitantly coming out from wherever they had been hiding. Swirling casually around the slayer, flinching whenever Sango made too sudden a movement, and occasionally making small noises to each other as though seeking reassurance that this was indeed okay. When Sango muttered something softly to the soul collector in her arms it lolled its little head back and made a strange sound before one of the others glided towards the small orb still bouncing gently where Kikyo had once stood. Picking it up in its tiny arms, it waited patiently for Sango to arrive before moving to curl around her shoulders - nuzzling her as it went.

A head injury. _Definitely_ a head injury. There was no other logical way to explain what he was seeing.

"Okay now, let it go," Sango whispered as she gently ran her hand over the smooth serpent-like creature and it nodded once before sliding from her arms and depositing Kagome's soul back into her body. Turning her head towards the other patiently waiting, she smiled gently and gestured towards Kagome. It too moved at her command and did the same.

Miroku sighed and nodded to himself. Ah yes, he needed medical attention. Sooner rather than later. Kagome began to stir and Miroku wrinkled his nose. Perhaps he too had died and this was the afterlife. All of his friends reunited in death. He just wished the pulsing pain in his ribs would subside if that was the case.

"S-sango?" Miroku tried hoarsely and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Let me make sure Kagome is alright first and then I'll come help you," she offered before startling when several of the soul collectors began shooting forward and wrapping around the monk who looked more terrified than he did when his wind tunnel cracked.

"Or, uh, they can help," Sango trailed off uncertainly as it began to dawn on her that the kindness she had shown the poor abused creatures might have _maybe_ made them deem her their new leader. This...this was unfortunate. Had Kikyo subdued them so completely that they had forgotten their independence? Their original purpose and lives prior to their apparent enslavement long since wiped from their minds?

The soul collectors gently carried Miroku to the slayer. Their small black eyes seeming to shine with hope and an obvious desire for approval. Miroku on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out from shock and was trying to squirm out of their vice grip.

"I guess, um, carry him back to the village? Please," Sango ordered with a strained smile and the little soul collectors nodded once before turning about and the monk straight up _panicked_.

"What do you _mean_ carry me _back_?! _Sango_?! **_Sango_**?!" Miroku called out as they began drifting away with him struggling pointlessly in tow. Sango raised one hand and cringed in silent apology.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Inuyasha breathed a slightly disappointed sigh of relief as the well accepted him and he arrived on the other side. Kagome's natural scent surrounding him immediately breaking his heart a little more. It still smelled fresh. Like she was still there with him. He furrowed his brow as he effortlessly jumped out of the well with Jiro in his arms. It was more than that. It smelled...it smelled like she was here. As strong as it ever was whenever she was in her bedroom and he came to fetch her. That...that couldn't be right. Kagome was gone.

"Can...can you call my sister?" Jiro managed to rasp out as he cringed in pain and tried to maneuver himself to get better access to his dirt crusted pocket. It would be a miracle if his iphone wasn't cracked and damaged all to hell but maybe if he was _very_ lucky, it would at least work for one call, "It...oh god...it might not work but...but if it does...will...will you tell her which...which hospital you're taking me to? I...I want her to...to...my...my phone is in my..."

"What makes you think I know how to do that? Stop moving so much," Inuyasha ordered firmly as he tried to stay somewhat calm and not just knock the kid out. He didn't have time to stop and figure out some modern shit.

"Just...just find Izzy then. You know, with your powers or whatever," he whispered hoarsely as his shaky hand fumbled with his jeans. Phone in hand he held the obviously mangled thing out to Inuyasha with trembling fingers, "Or you know, call her. You seem smart...smart enough to figure it out."

Inuyasha gave the boy a patient, irritated, extremely tired look.

"There's not way that thing'll work and stop moving so much. I'm sure..." Inuyasha trailed off as he readjusted his hold and furrowed his brow. Shaking his head, the half-demon sighed dejectedly and began making his way up the stairs - taking his time despite knowing he probably shouldn't as he tried to come to grips with this latest terrible thing in a long, long life filled with nothing but terrible things.

Kagome was...she was beyond his reach. She was gone. This scent was still fresh because only a few hours had passed. Not even that long. Inhaling deeply, he had to fight to hold back tears. The last thing he wanted to do was carry this...this reincarnation around despite knowing Kagome probably would want to make sure the bastard got back to the right time. All Inuyasha wanted, though, was to curl up next to Kagome's body and die himself. Every muscle still ached, it was still hard to breathe and his vision kept blurring at random. It wouldn't take all that much. Maybe he could even goad a demon into fighting him and at least go out with some honor.

But why did her scent have to smell so _fresh_? Were the gods that be just playing with him? It was cruel. Unnecessarily cruel. What had he done to be tortured like this all his damn life? Was it because of what he was? Was he so damned that...that Kagome had to suffer for it too? Kikyo had...Kikyo had...if she'd done all that to _him_, he didn't even want to think of what she'd done to Kagome. She'd done worse to Kagome. She'd killed her.

The scent grew in strength and Inuyasha willed his body to give out. Maybe he'd finally lost his sanity after the events that had unfolded. Wishing for things that could never be and his mind willingly going along with his hopeless longing. There had been so much time utterly wasted. So many opportunities where he could have enjoyed being with her. Truly being with her as they should have been. He...he hadn't even gotten to kiss her. Not _really_. Each time their lips had met in the past had been in the middle of some new horrible thing that had befallen him. The most reassuring, truly heart-wrenching memory had been mere days ago. When he had woken up and she had found him and for a moment he had forgotten that he was injured. He believed...even if just for a moment...

Despite how terrifying that experience had been, he wanted to crawl into that exact memory and stay there forever. He crinkled his nose as he opened the well-house door and adjusted his hold on the semi-conscious boy who seemed perfectly content to be carried around like a bag of meal.

"There you are _asshole_. What the _hell_ did you do to your hair?!" he heard an angry female voice and he whipped his head in that direction before his eyes widened in shock. That face might be unfamiliar. Her entire body language promised nothing but death. And yet...he sniffed once tentatively as hope bloomed in his chest. And yet there was no denying that _scent_. A hesitant smile played with his lips. That was why the scent was fresh. He sniffed again and his smile widened. There were undertones too that distinguished her from Kagome. Her looks drastically different. But that scent came from her. His nose went into overtime as he tried to dissect the subtleties and hope flooded his system. Deep, _deep_ down he could smell other scents underlying the one he normally associated with Kagome. Scents of people that were familiar to him and those that were not. The one that began to heal his heart, however, was the muted but undeniable undertone that was his own.

"Are you looking for him?" Inuyasha asked as he gently lifted Jiro for her to see and the woman's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she rushed to his side.

"What on earth happened?!" the strange woman breathed as she glanced up into Inuyasha's face and flinched back, "And who are you?!"

"Just a friend," he muttered in a much more polite tone than he'd used in some time, "So he needs to get his leg set. He, uh, fell into the well."

_Jiro wasn't a reincarnation._

"Do you work here?" the woman muttered suspiciously and Inuyasha shook his head as he fought back a grin that was fighting to bloom, "I just come here sometimes."

Her eyes raised to the ears above his head and her eyes widened in panic before darting back down to his face.

"Can you handle taking him to a healer?" he asked quietly and the woman seemed to fight a battle within herself as she continued staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. Finally, after several long agonizing minutes, she nodded and moved to collect her brother.

_Jiro wasn't a reincarnation. _

_Kagome wasn't actually dead._

_Kagome was alive._

_He hadn't lost her._

"I'll...I'll call an ambulance," she whispered hoarsely as she cradled the young man against her and instinctively curled around him while staring up at the strange, obviously not human boy standing over them. Inuyasha nodded once, not really knowing what an ambulance was but not wanting to get more involved in...in their lives as they clearly had no idea who or what they were, before turning and heading back towards the well-house.

_Kagome and he would be together. _

_They'd have children together._

_They might even grow old together if they were lucky._

"W-Wait," the girl called out before flinching when he did indeed stop and glance over his shoulder, "Who are you?"

The underlying question, of course, was also what are you but Inuyasha forced himself to ignore the slight hurt. For whatever reason, he and Kagome weren't involved in their lives. He prayed to whatever holy was up there that there was a good reason for it and that they hadn't changed that much in the five hundred years between then and now. It was obvious, to him at least, who and what these two were. What Jiro actually was. It was almost laughable, in retrospect, that he had actually gotten himself worked up over the boy in the first place. Well, okay, nothing about this situation was funny. Not one minute of it. Still, it was a tremendous relief that the boy was, in fact, not his reincarnation. It was even more of a relief that the two's continued existence meant...

_He needed to go back._

_He needed to go back now._

"Nobody," he replied in barely more than a whisper, "Just a friend."

He hurried back to the well leaving the terrified, worried girl and the semi-conscious boy behind him.


	24. This is How

_Make you stay while I wait_

* * *

A watery laugh escaped Inuyasha as he reemerged on his side of the well and Kagome's scent. Her wholly alive, vibrant, exquisite, _perfect_ scent. That damned hint of death that had dared tarnish it long gone and erased from this world.

Running like his very life depended on it, he damn near burst into the hut where Sango was just setting the woman that made life worth living down onto a mat. Her confused and yet relived sapphire eyes blinking at him while a tired smile graced her lips.

"InuYasha," she breathed and a deeply, truly happy chuckle escaped him before he rushed to her side and drew her small form into his arms.

"I thought I lost you," he breathed and then his mouth was on hers before she could even formulate an answer. Kagome hummed in appreciation as he enveloped her completely. He was everywhere up her back, down her arms and suddenly he was kissing her harder, deeper with a fervent urgent need she'd never known he was capable of having. She almost wanted to cry when he pulled back.

"Never, _never_ do that again," he panted as he rested his forehead against hers and pulled her into his lap, "Never. If you're going to die a second time, wait till I'm gone. When you're old and grey and wrinkled and I'm long since dead in the ground. That is the only, _only_ time you're ever allowed to leave again. _Ever._"

She opened her mouth to say something - presumably argue or point out that he was being presumptuous but her words were lost against his mouth. She groaned, low in her throat, and returned the kiss with equal vigor until a pointed cough had her remembering there were other people in the room.

"No, no, by all means please continue," Miroku teased hoarsely, "I'm quite enjoying the show."

InuYasha chuckled, actually _chuckled_, before scooping his woman into his arms and rushing out to the Sacred Tree. Ignoring the protests of the old hag and the slayer as he went. Kagome was alive. Alive! He didn't give a shit who saw him. Not anymore. He wasn't going to waste another god damn second. He'd wasted enough already.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked breathlessly when he finally settled against his favorite branch and drew her tightly against his chest.

"Because I wanted to," he replied with a happy hum as he buried his nose into her neck.

"You're acting weird," Kagome giggled playfully as he pressed a lingering kiss against her collar bone.

"So?" he laughed as he nuzzled her ear.

"I mean I only died a little bit," Kagome teased before a soft moan escaped her when his teeth gently tugged on her earlobe, "I got _better_."

"Yeah well I'm not going to wait around anymore," he countered more playfully than she thought he was capable of being.

"Inu_Yasha_," Kagome groaned half in amusement and half in frustration, "You can't just do this. Shouldn't we talk first?"

"What's to say? I love you. You love me," he purred as he turned her in his lap so she was facing him. Kagome blinked once as her mind went blank. His smile faltered and some of the bitterness usually present seeped back in as he released her.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked as her mind finally caught up to the present.

"Does it _matter_?" he huffed as his grin was replaced with a scowl, "Its true, right?"

A breathtaking smile graced her lips and InuYasha looked like he was going to melt into goo. Her smile widened and he visibly sagged while his eyes shone with true happiness in the first time in his life. Reaching up, he pulled her face firmly down to his own and crushed her small form to him willing her to just melt into him so he'd never have to let her go again.

"Live with me," he panted when they finally pulled back for air before he laughed and gave her a wicked grin, "Kagome. Will _you _bear my children?"

Kagome laughed so hard her stomach hurt as she nodded and tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't tell the monk I used his line," he hummed happily as he gently brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh I agree," Kagome continued to giggle as she leaned into his touch and sighed in utter bliss, "I think we've had enough trouble for one week."

InuYasha nodded at the understatement of the century as he rubbed his palm passively up and down her back.

"I love you," he breathed as he placed a chaste kiss against her lips, "Now and always."

"I could get used to hearing that," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Good," he chuckled as he gave her a michevious grin," Because you're going to be hearing it a lot."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

A week passed as the group gave themselves some time to recover and a second passed just as lazily the week after that. Many, many things had changed. Their group had...expanded slightly and somewhat against everyone's will. No matter how many times Sango has ordered the soul collectors to leave they stuck to her like glue and had taken to bringing her small rocks, leaf covered branches and the occasional bug instead of souls. It was amusing, to everyone not the slayer, that the poor things seemed to think gently tossing offerings at her chest was the best way to bestow their offerings. Miroku tried his best to keep them away but even with a barrier in place they hovered and waited him out. Sango couldn't get too mad at the little creatures though. Kikyo had done a number on them.

Miroku had decided to take the plunge into monogamy and had pledged himself to Sango bluntly. Laid his heart out on the line and said what needed to be said. While not as aggressively enthusiastic as InuYasha had recently become, it wasn't uncommon to see the slayer and monk cuddling next to the hearth these days.

All in all everything seemed to be going well. So well that InuYasha and Kagome had gone back to her time for a spell. For many reasons, school being among them.

Kagome yawned and snuggled into the solid form pressed against her back. Rubbed her cheek happily against the arm serving as her pillow. They hadn't gone '_all the way'_ but they both decided they'd been keeping each other at arm's length long enough. It surprised her that InuYasha was usually the one to initiate things. It was like he needed to touch her just as much as his lungs needed air and his body needed water. Even when she tried to study, he was there with his head in her lap or his claws gently gliding through her hair in an effort to soothe away the stress. It was hard to believe he was the same man.

"Too early," he complained as he tightened the arm around her waist and pouted, "You don't have to go to class for another hour."

"I have to get ready though..." Kagome groused playfully and InuYasha huffed.

"You'd leave me when I'm still recovering?" he tried to bluff before adding a whine for good measure. Kagome wasn't buying it.

"I saw you lift a boulder yesterday. I'd say you've recovered InuYasha," Kagome groaned.

"Says you," he pouted before his lips twitched upwards, "What if I need you to kiss me and make it better?"

"You'll live," Kagome replied wryly as she tried to escape but he held firm.

"If I miss anymore school I'll fail," she reminded him as she tried a different angle, "We can't mate until I graduate."

"Technically obtaining an education is not required for that to occur," he replied snarkily repeating verbatim something Miroku had said just the other day when InuYasha had been complaining about the delay.

"Well it _does_ if you want to mate _me_. Let me up," Kagome quipped back before rolling her eyes when InuYasha merely adjusted himself so he was even more flush against her in silent protest.

"Just let me hold you a little longer," he hummed as he closed his eyes and gently began dragging his claws against her stomach. To his delight, Kagome settled back down and snuggled against him.

"Fine. Five more minutes," Kagome sighed and InuYasha hummed his approval. The next few minutes passed in companionable silence before Kagome spoke again.

"Jiro wants to come over later," she hummed as she gently traced little circles on his arm and she could almost feel the eye roll he undoubtedly was doing.

"I don't want to watch another stupid movie," he groused as he buried his face into her shoulder, "Can't you guys train another time?"

"He helped save your life and mine," Kagome reminded him gently and she could feel his pout, "And he needs help controlling it. I'm pretty much the only person who can teach him."

"Have Miroku take a turn. Besides, Jiro is using those crutch things anyway," InuYasha groaned as he gently maneuvered her onto her back and hooked one leg over hers while his head located itself onto her chest, "Why can't you put this off until he can walk on his own?"

"Because he doesn't know what he's doing and thats dangerous. InuYasha, you need to let me up. Its been five minutes," Kagome snorted as InuYasha wrapped his free arm underneath her body.

"Nah," he replied as his lips twitched upwards, "I have you trapped. You cannot leave. I'm too heavy."

"Let me up. I have to go to school," Kagome sighed, amused despite herself.

"What're you gunna do?" InuYasha teased as he tightened his hold, "The evil demon has you in his clutches. There is no escape for you little girl."

"Yeah well the little demon needs to let the miko go or else risk getting purified," Kagome replied as she tried to wiggle out of his hold. He wouldn't budge and snickered at her pointless struggles.

"Honestly I sometimes miss the days when you acted like me touching you was offensive," Kagome huffed as she pushed on his arm with all her might, "You can't keep me here forever."

"I can try though."

"InuYasha," Kagome warned in a tone that suggested a 'sit' was incoming and he raised his head to give her a wicked smirk.

"Go ahead. Sit me," he challenged as his amber eyes sparkled, "Make my day. You'll really be trapped then."

"What am I going to do with you?" Kagome groaned.

"Whatever you want," he replied with a soft sigh as he finally rolled off of her, "I'm all yours."


	25. A Heart Breaks

_This is how a heart breaks_

* * *

A middle-aged woman with long silver hair watched her mother pace aimlessly back and forth across the small room at the assisted living facility. Muttering to herself about something that made no sense. Dementia was a cruel, cruel thing.

"Seventeen," Kagome muttered agitatedly as she wrung her wizened hands and furrowed her brow, "Seventeen. Something happens. Something happens. Important something. Needs help."

"Mom, you need to sit down," the woman with amber eyes sighed heavily as she stepped forward and tried to block the elderly woman's path. Kagome shook her head and stubbornly tried to step around her third oldest daughter, "No. No. No. Something happened. Seventeen. Seventeen."

A shuddering breath escaped the daughter's mouth as her eyes softened and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. In a way, she was glad her father had died before her. He wouldn't have been able to handle her forgetting him and he'd always said he hoped he went first so he'd never have to live without her. He got his wish in the end. Cancer had taken him about ten years ago and that had been a hard pill to swallow. Dad probably had cancer for at least two decades before he finally went to the doctor to get people to stop '_bitching'_. Six months later and *snap* there he went.

Mom...Mom hadn't coped well and shortly afterwards started her own decline. Maybe because she was human and mates could only outlive each other so long or maybe it was just the natural progression of things. Or maybe because Dad and her were inseparable and had been for nearly five hundred years. It would make anyone lose their mind to wake up one day to find the left half of their body missing. It got worse after Takai and his wife died. Mom started having these type of outbursts muttering and rambling to herself. She tried to break out more than once to go find Takai's children but he'd made it _super_ clear that he was done with them all _way_ before father had even gotten sick and even went as far as to get a restraining order against them. It all started after the second sonogram when it was suspected the little girl was a full blooded human.

Takai kept going on and on and on about how he didn't want his daughter to know the supernatural existed if she was human. Which was a problem when they couldn't even be sure the girl was truly human but that hadn't apparently mattered. He'd packed up his family and moved back to Tokyo and less than seven years later died in some stupid plane crash leaving that same daughter behind. Then, oh and then, his bitch of a wife's family got a restraining order of their own and what happened to the poor little one after that was a mystery. The family wasn't even told Takai died until a full six months after the accident happened. Her parents didn't even know their grandaughter's name, where she was or how to contact her despite nearly twenty years of search efforts. They sent money to the family. It got returned. They sent letters. They got returned. They tried calling. They got blocked.

Of course, Dad and Mom couldn't go over there to look for her themselves. Their health wouldn't allow it- although father did make it to the airport and was about to board a plane before they caught up to him. They'd sent Shippo up there once but…. Takai's wife's family was powerful in their own right and had taken cruel, extraordinary measures to make the little one impossible to track with demon senses. She was lost to them. Takai was lost to them. They _all_ blamed Amber and her bitch self. She never did like demon-kind which was ironic seeing as how she _screwed_ one and got knocked up but _whatever_.

While they hadn't written off the girl and hoped with all their might they might be united, the remaining twelve siblings had lost hope and stopped looking after the daughter must've turned eighteen. Second of all, the long time went on the more dangerous it became as the timeline rapidly came full circle. They weren't worried about the little girl in that sense. Her scent was enough like Mom's that Dad wouldn't have noticed back in the day. Although that always bothered him immensely for some reason and he'd constantly talk about how Takai _must_ have had a little boy. He insisted and insisted and demanded they let him go so he could go find him. Which he was demanding _anyway_ after Mom literally had to seal him in the hospital room because he wouldn't stay put and let the doctors administer chemo. Dad had always been something else.

"Jiro. Jiro. Jiro," Kagome muttered as she began combing her fingers through her long grey hair, "Seventeen. Yes."

"You don't _know_ a Jiro," she sighed heavily as her attention was brought back to her mother, "You need to calm down. This isn't good for you."

Mom, of course, ignored her. She barely remembered who she was past the nice lady that visited. She barely remembered her own…

"**_JIRO_**!" Kagome proclaimed as her eyes cleared and she turned toward her daughter, "You need to go get him. You need to go get him _now_."

"Get who? This Jiro guy?" her daughter answered uneasily.

"Your nephew. Takai had a son. He had a son and he's in a hospital in…near the shrine. Yes, yes, it's…it's October, right? Him and his sister. He has _powers_, Hana. Spiritual powers that he can't control. Someone needs to _train_ him. Someone…someone…no, no, I...I trained him. I did that, didn't I? Or...or..."

Her eyes glazed over and she began pacing again as her daughter sat there in shock watching numbly as her mother slowly disappeared again.

"Seventeen. Something happened when I was seventeen. Where is Inuyasha? He can always remember things like his," Kagome muttered and her daughter's heart absolutely shattered.

"Dad..." she tried thickly before clearing her throat and forcing a smile on her face, "I mean Inuyasha will be back soon. Why...why don't you sit down, hm? And wait for him."

Kagome stopped pacing and nodded uncertainly before sitting down.

"There you go," the daughter managed as she gave her obviously confused and distressed mother a pained smile, "Now wait here and I'll go get him, okay?"

Kagome nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. She'd forget what she was waiting for in less than five minutes anyway. Sighing heavily, the woman left the room and fumbled with her phone with one hand while wiping away a stray tear with the other.

"Hey I know it's early," she began shakily, "I need you to check on something Mom said."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Another year passed, then another. The family built by a half-demon and a miko was once again whole. What was once lost found again and everyone was better for it. Well, almost everyone. The children were grateful that night that their mother's suffering had finally come to an end. She'd been asking for him non-stop. His name was never forgotten even when she didn't know her own. In their hearts, they knew he was waiting for her. It brought them some peace to know they were finally reunited.

As the darkness faded into soft summer sunlight, Kagome groaned and rolled into side before crinkling her nose and patting the area beside her with a little frown. She hated waking up in her sleeping bag without him. Now she knew what it was like to wake up beside him, waking up without him always felt wrong. It always felt like something was missing.

"I've been waiting for you to get here," she heard his snarky voice and she blinked up at him with a tired little smile, "Took you long enough."

"InuYasha," she hummed happily before giving him a cute little pout and reaching her arms up in a clear plea to be cuddled.

"Needy woman," he teased as he moved quick as he ever did and slipped in beside her with a soft laugh.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," she sighed guiltily before sighing and trying to melt into him, "I lost track of time."

"I know," he murmured a little sadly as he kissed her cheek, "But it's alright. You're here now."

"Where is here?" she asked lazily as she curled into his loose embrace.

"You know, I'm not sure," he replied a little snarkily and her lips twitched upwards, "Where do you think we are?"

"Home."

"Home?" he repeated bemusedly as he nuzzled her ear, "I don't know about you but I definitely wouldn't call this place home. A weird _vacation _maybe but not..."

"Home is wherever I'm with you," Kagome hummed happily and Inuyasha looked like he just about melted into a puddle of goo, "I got lost trying to find it again."

"Well you found it," he replied as he propped himself to look down over her before leaning down to press his lips against hers, "Welcome home Kagome."

Pulling back, his clawed fingers gently brushed away a few stray hairs as his young face peered down at her with a look of pure adoration. Their lips met repeatedly as a white light grew around them until their forms and the world around them faded.

"Congrats," a midwife hummed as she presented a tearful exhausted new mother with a little naked life, "Its a girl."

A few rooms down a different mother and a different mid-wife had the same exchange but with a brand new little boy.

Two old souls new to the world ready for their next grand adventure. Since those souls had first bloomed into existence, they had been and would always be together. Two halves that required the other to be whole. The world could hardly wait to see what was in store for these souls that had lived a feudal fairy tale.

**~o~o~o~o~o~  
FIN**

**~o~o~o~o~o~**


	26. A Thank You Note

"_At times, our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person. Each of us has cause to think with deep gratitude of those who have lighted the flame within us." – Albert Schweitze_r

* * *

Thank you to whomever nominated this story for the Feudal Connection tumblr awards. It truly means so much to me. Whether I win or not, this has come at such a trying time in my life and it sounds super sappy but just being nominated has made me smile more than I have in what seems like forever. That is enough. Thank you FanFiction nominator. I hope you see this.


End file.
